Fight For My Heart
by Ajoyden
Summary: After defeating Galaxia, Usagi changes, and decides to take charge of her own life. Only the life she wants, she fears she can't have. She is not the only one who's changed, and someone else shares the same fear. What if their fears were for nothing? Add a new Starlight, and a new Evil, can they face their fears, and have the lives they want?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Character: Sailor Star Striker.**

The battle with Galaxia had ended. The Scouts had returned, as had Mamo Chan, and the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu had returned home.

It has been a week since, and everyone is trying to get on with their lives. Galaxia had left much destruction, in her wake. Buildings and homes were destroyed, and some lives had been lost. No one really understood what happened, but the city was pulling together, planning to rebuild.

Chibi Chibi had remained with us, and since my parents still believe her to be their daughter, she returned home with me. I was relieved to see my family alive. The Scouts had returned home to find their families alive also.

We all knew things would take some time, to get back to normal, but they were coping with it better than me. I had watched my friends die, and the city be ripped apart. I also found out that my boyfriend, who I thought he had been in America studying, and was to busy to return my calls, or letters, had died also. I wasn't alone though. The three Starlights, Fighter, Healer and Maker were with me, and I couldn't have defeated Galaxia without them. But even though I defeated Galaxia, and my friends returned to me, I have being left feeling somewhat unhappy.

Mamo Chan had invited me out for breakfast, which I accepted. I was happy to have him return to me, after such a long time, though thing were strange between us.

We were eating quietly, as we hadn't really spoken since he returned. I remember asking him, how he loved me, and he told me it was wonderful to be around me. It doesn't feel like that anymore.

"Usagi, I will be leaving at the end of the week to study in America".

His words took me by surprise.

"You're going to leave so soon. But you only just came back, and I missed you so much last time, though I didn't know you were".

I couldn't finish. The pain I experienced, when I never heard from him, then finding out Galaxia had stolen his Starseed, was to painful to remember.

"I need to Usagi, and I want to. We know our future, but you need to finish school, and I need to continue my studies. When I return, we will marry, and start our future together, just the way it has to be".

He sounded almost parental, and his words stirred something inside me.

"Usagi, is something wrong?, he asked concerned.

"Do you ever think of having a different life?", I asked without realising I'd said it out loud.

I was looking him in the eyes, and his reaction of shock mirrored mine.

"No I don't", he replied with a slight harshness in his voice. "It is the future we should have had. You will be Queen and I your King. What more could you possibly want?. You don't have a choice Usagi, our future is already decided, and you know it's what you must do".

I felt angry, and tears were swelling in my eyes. Why is it, that I never have a say in my own life?. Ever since I found out I was Sailor Moon, I have been told what to do. Protect the planet, marry Mamo Chan, build Crystal Tokyo, and become mother to Chibi Usa. It sounded great, but just thinking about it now, my heart ached.

"Usagi".

His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

He was standing next to me holding out his hand.

"I'll take you home, then I must go home and start packing", he stated firmly.

I watched him pay for our meal, then followed him out the door. He was walking beside me, but seemed so far away.

"Do you love me?" I asked shyly.

He stopped, and stared at me with such mystification, and my body started shaking.

"Of course I do, why would you ask such a question?", he replied harshly."I love you as I did in the past. We will always be together Usagi. You should thank yourself lucky, that you have me forever, and never have to find someone to love you, like everyone else. Now stop acting childish and lets get you home".

Childish! Is that how he sees me?. I know I can be nieve, and a cry baby, but he says he loves me, as in the past. Does he love me, Usagi?, or is he going on his feelings from the past?. I know I'm not Serenity, the Princess he loved in the past, but I'm sure I could be loved.

"Am I not good enough?", I inquired, feeling broken hearted.

As I said the words, it was not my voice I heard. It was another voice, from a memory.

"It's not a matter if you're good enough, or not. We have to be together, that's all that matters, now please stop this. I have things to do, and you should get home, so lets go", he stated coldly, then turned to start walking.

My body trembled, as I have never felt such anger. My body was heating up, with my heart pounding loudly, and my thoughts running wild. I had realised, awhile ago, that I love Mamo Chan, but not really. I was going on my past feelings, and I wasn't listening to my heart. That's all about to change.

"I don't want a future with you. I want a future with someone who loves me Usagi, not the past me, and someone I truly love. I am going home, and we're over" I yelled, with the words leaving behind a sweet, satisfied taste.

"You can't break up with me. I won't allow it", he bellowed turning to face me.

"I am, and I am not going to let any one tell me what I have to do anymore. I am allowed to make my own choices. You are only with me because you feel obligated, so go live your life, and I'll live mine".

I turned and walked away, feeling somewhat free. I walked with my head held high, finally deciding, I do have a choice, it's my life.

Suddenly, a vision of Seiya popped into my head. He was winking at me, and giving me the thumb up, like he always did. It was his voice I heard.

I miss Seiya. He was there for me, even though he didn't have to be. He was always flirting, and even though I found him somewhat annoying, he made me smile. I would never admit it, but I fell in love with Seiya. I would have loved to tell him, but I already had a future, and couldn't act on my feelings. I didn't really understand my feelings for him, till that night he told me it was okay he was in a one sided love, then kissed my cheek. Now he is gone.

Tears filled my eyes, and my free walk turned into a lost run. The future I was told I have to have, I don't want. And the future I want, I can't have.

**CHRISTMAS**

A little time has passed, but alot has changed.

Mamo Chan went to America, but swears we will be together, stating I just need time, as I had being through alot. Like he would know.

The Scouts weren't happy, about me ending things with him. But what got me the most, is they were more concerned about Chibi Usa, than my feelings. I had thought about her alot, as she is one of the reasons, I didn't want to change my future, but as much as I love her, I know it wouldn't be fair to her, to born out of obligation, instead of love. I explained this to the Scouts, who agreed with me, but still weren't happy about it. They weren't happy either, when I told them, that I have the right to make my own choices, in my life. Actually, I think I impressed Haruka with my sudden change in attitude. She made the comment, about me maybe not being such a cry baby afterall.

They have started treating me differently, which I don't mind, and I can finally class the Outer Scouts as friends now.

As for other changes, I now wear my hair in a braid, hanging over my right shoulder. I have thought about cutting it, but haven't decided yet. I haven't been late to school for ages, probably because I barely sleep, and I do my homework, without complaint. I haven't been to the arcade in a long time, nor have I been anywhere really. I am pretty much just going through the motions of each day, just existing.

I feel regret, guilt, empty, and love, but mostly I feel lost. Minako and Makoto, are the only two, who haven't put my change down to breaking up with Mamo Chan, though Minako is the only one I've told my honest feelings too. She understands, because she shares the same pain, though she never really knew how Yaten felt about her. I wish Seiya had never told me, because it may have made things easier.

I had just finished Christmas dinner, with my family, and had decided to go for a walk. The cool air felt great, and somewhat refreshing. I was heading to my usual place, where I sit and think about Seiya. The Park.

I hadn't walked far, when I felt someone watching me. I looked around, but saw nothing. I continued walking, but couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed, or that I wasn't scared.

"Sailor Moon".

I heard the voice, and turned around, to have my heart stop at the sight before me.

Thigh high black boots, little black shorts, the bra like top, and long gloves. I knew the outfit, but not the girl wearing it. She had long, bleach blonde hair, with dark streaks through it, tied in the usual low ponytail. She is about Taiki's height, and her body was lightly tanned, and toned to perfection, with her face beautiful, with bright sky blue eyes, lined with dark lashes. She looked amazing.

"Are you Sailor Moon?", she asked warmly, stopping me from staring.

"Yes I am, but who are you?", I replied curious.

"I am Star Striker, and it is an honour to meet you", she bowed respectively.

I don't know if it was because she is a Starlight, but she seems so familiar, like I've met her before.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you alone?", I asked, wondering if Seiya had come back.

"Yes I am alone. Princess Kakyuu sent me to deliver this", she smiled, handing me an envelope.

I looked at her in wonder, before opening it, to find a letter, which I started reading.

Dear Sailor Moon,

I wish to thank you, for helping save our home. I would like to extend an invitation, for you to visit our home, along with your Scouts, when you feel it appropriate. We are still rebuilding, but I would very much like to hold a ball in your honour, when you arrive. I hope you will accept my invitation, and that you are all well.

Yours Sincerely

Princess Kakyuu

I have thought about going there, but now that I am invited, I don't know if I should. I would love to see their home, as Seiya spoke so highly of it, but he would be there.

"I do hope you decide to come visit", Striker smiled, breaking my thoughts.

"I will, but not yet", I stated, deciding I want to go.

I told her, that I will visit during Summer break, in about seven months, and that I will see if any of my Scouts wish to join me. She seemed quite happy with that, as was I, as she started telling me about her home.

It was late when I arrived home, after spending a few hours talking with Striker, who I felt so relaxed around, and headed straight to bed.

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so good or bad, would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker.**

**SUMMER BREAK**

I have spent the past seven months, on edge. I didn't tell the Scouts about the invitation, till about a month ago, but I decided it best not to mention Striker. I told them I was going, and it was up to them if they wanted to accompany me.

"We have to go", Minako squealed excitedly.

I looked at her, seeing her smiling, jumping up and down. I knew she would join me.

"I think we should also", Makoto agreed. "It's in your honour Usagi. You have saved so many lives, and have never been thanked before. It could be fun".

There was much debate about whether to go or not. Haruka was against it, for obvious reasons, with Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna agreeing with her. Ami and Rei agreed with Minako, and Makoto. But none of them told me I couldn't go, which I guess means they're allowing me to make my own choices.

In the end it was decide that the Inner Scouts would travel with me, and the others would remain here, just in case. I was thankful to not be going alone.

Unfortunately the day came for us to leave, and I didn't want to get out of bed. I had been dreading it all week.

I knew Seiya was going to be there, and as much as I wanted to see him, I really didn't want to see him. I was scared to see him. Actually, her is what I should say. Striker told me, that they are naturally female, and it may sound strange, but it hasn't changed my feelings for her. My Mum once told me, you can't help who you fall in love with, and I believe it.

I had so many thoughts running through my mind. Had she forgotten me?. Was she in love with someone else?. Plus I never got the chance to tell her, about my past, or fortold future, and I'm not sure she'd understand. I let her leave, thinking I didn't love her, and I worry, that if she found out, I did, and didn't tell her because I was told to be with Mamo Chan, that she may never forgive me. She may hate me.

I should never have said I'd go.

"Usagi, come on, we have to get ready to go".

Minako had stayed with me lastnight, and as usual, can barely contain her excitement.

"Usagi, please be careful", Luna pleaded as I got out of bed, with my body aching.

"I promise".

"Please don't be away too long. And please tell Yaten I said hello", Luna added.

"I promise Luna, now can I please get ready?", I said, feeling annoyed.

"You be careful also Minako", Artemis added.

It was mid morning, when we met at the Shrine, and transformed. Then after words of warning from Haruka, we left.

**KINMOKU**

SEIYA

It's been almost a year, since we returned home, and I wish we hadn't.

Taiki and Yaten have changed, somewhat for the better. Taiki is alot more friendly towards others, but is still quite serious, and Yaten is less rude, unless provoked. They talk about Earth every now and then, but won't talk about the Sailor Scouts. I don't bring them up either.

As for me, I have had others point out the changes in me. I am not as cocky, or as impulsive as I was before. Plus I haven't flirted in ages, which I myself noticed, as I don't want to. I also haven't sang, or played an instrument, since we returned. I feel so incomplete.

The sun was shining through my window, and I knew I had to get up, but didn't want to.

I eventually rose and headed for the shower.

As I was dressing, I realised I hadn't been woken by the usual banging on my door. Where were Taiki and Yaten?.

I headed to the throne room, where I spied them talking to our Princess.

"She should be arriving soon", the Princess stated.

"We will keep Seiya busy, though I am not sure how she will react", Taiki acknowleged.

"Hopefully they don't stay too long. Seiya is enough of a pain now", Yaten moaned.

I opened the door to hear more, but they turned to face me.

"Good morning Fighter", the Princess smiled.

"Good morning Princess Kakyuu", I replied bowing.

Taiki and Yaten walked towards me.

"Come on, we have things to do" Yaten declared, before I could ask what they were talking about.

I know I heard them say they would keep me busy, but didn't realise how busy. Patrolling, training, errands, I barely got a chance to think. Lucky, cause all I ever thought about was Odango.

I miss her so much, and even though I know she has him, I just wish I knew she was alright. I still love her, though I have tried to get over it, but I can't. I often think back to the last time I saw her, and she seemed oblivious to my feelings for her, saying we will always be friends. I miss her light, which shone so brightly on Earth, and I even miss her yelling at me.

Our home has been rebuilt, with the Palace standing tall once again, on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The nearby town, is once again full of life, but I can't fully enjoy it. I left the most important part of me on Earth. My heart.

It's been about a week, and I have the feeling something big is going to happen. Everyone seemed busy preparing, for something. I tried to find out what, but they just changed the subject.

I was taking a well earned break, with Taiki and Yaten, sitting on top of the hill, which overlooks the palace. It was mid morning, and it was quiet, with the view amazing.

"Taiki, they're here", Yaten announced quietly.

I had just started to close my eyes, when I heard loud cheering coming from the palace.

I got to my feet and started running, as I heard Taiki and Yaten behind me.

"Seiya wait", Taiki yelled.

I didn't listen, as I wanted to know what was going on.

I made it to the palace gates, seeing people everywhere, cheering, applauding, and also yelling loud cries of thank you.

"Seiya, you don't want to go in there", Yaten huffed.

"Why not?", I snapped.

They both looked at me, not knowing how to answer. I waited, staring at them, but neither would look me in the eye. I heard the crowd go quiet, then the Princess started to speak.

"People of Kinmoku. Our home has been rebuilt, and life here is happy, and peaceful once again. I know I left, when you needed me most, and I am very sorry for that. But in doing so, I was able to find the one with the power to end Galaxia's terrible reign. With three of my Starlights by her side, she fought bravely, with her heart, and it is because of her, we stand here today. So please join me in welcoming Sailor Moon...".

The rest was drowned out by the cheers.

I pushed through the crowd, with my heart beating heavily. I must have heard her wrong. Odango can't be here. Why would she be here?

I arrived at the front of the crowd, only to see Odango, standing beside Princess Kakyuu, with her four friends behind her. I couldn't believe it. She was here, and I couldn't be happier. I tried to catch her attention, but after looking at her more closely, my heart stopped. Where has her light gone?.

She was standing there waving, wearing a forced smile. Her hair was simply braided, and hung over her shoulder. Her face looked pale, and her eyes, that used to sparkle like sapphires, were so dull, and almost lifeless. I had never seen her look so fragile. What has happened to her?. To my Odango?.

Taiki and Yaten came up behind me, and led me into the palace. Something is terribly wrong.

USAGI

We arrived to find ourselves, standing in front of the Palace. It glistened in the sunlight, and had a gorgeous view of the ocean.

The Princess came to greet us, and informed me, that people had come to welcome us. I was extremely nervous, as we followed her, through the Palace, and out onto the steps, that led into a beautiful, large garden.

There were so many people cheering for us, and hearing the kind words of the Princess, was overwhelming to say the least. The trip had been long, and I did my best to smile, hoping no one noticed how forced it was.

I caught Seiya out the corner of my eye, and my heart stopped. I forced myself, not to look at her, as someone touched my shoulder, startling me. I turned to see the Princess smiling.

"Thankyou for coming Sailor Moon", the Princess spoke taking my hand in hers.

"Thankyou for inviting us Princess, may I speak to you alone please?", I asked bowing.

"Of course. Please come with me", she nodded gently.

We turned, and entered the palace, with the Scouts following.

It was beautiful. Everything in perfect symmetry, and shining. I was tired from the journey, but I needed to speak to the Princess, before I rested.

We entered her Throne room, as the Scouts waited outside. The Princess sat in her Throne, and I knelt before her.

"Princess Kakyuu, I thank you for your kind invitation, although I do believe it should be I thanking you".

"Why would you thank me, and please rise", she replied kindly.

I rose and looked at her. She was beautiful, and her smile was so warm.

"I thank you for your Starlights. Without them, I would never have been able to defeat Galaxia. Their friendship, and hope gave me the strength to",

I could feel the block in my throat, and the burning in my eyes, as I was unable to continue. The Princess stood before me, placing her hand on my now burning cheek. It was a caring touch.

"Sailor Moon, without you, my Starlights would have had no reason to continue fighting. You gave them hope, and because of you, many lives have been saved. You deserve our grattitude", Princess Kakyuu explained.

"Please call me Usagi", I pleaded gently.

She smiled, with her eyes so bright. I gave her a light smile in return, though remembering the battle was hard. My friends dying, and the Starlights in pain. Oh here come the tears again.

"Something bothers you dear Usagi. I sense your heart is tortured. Is there anything I can do for you?

"Please Princess Kakyuu, is there anyway I could not see Seiya, I mean Star Fighter", I whispered painfully.

She stared at me for a moment. I think she was trying to find the reason for my request, and knowing how my face would read, she would only see pain.

"I know Seiya made it uncomfortable on Earth for you, since your boyfriend wasn't there, but I believed the two of you to be friends and",

"I no longer have Mamo Chan", I cut her off rudely.

She stared at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry I cut you off, but please, I am lost. I realised the future laid out for me, was not the one I wanted. Then I realised the future I do want is never going to happen, because the person I love is gone, and"

Typical me, crying again and can't finish a sentence.

She stared at me, then as if putting two and two together, she smiled knowingly.

"You love Seiya", she grinned happily.

I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes. I always did, but never allowed myself to acknowledge it", I shrugged, lowering my eyes so not to meet hers.

"Usagi, you need to tell Seiya".

"I can't. I let her leave without knowing the truth. I thought about the pain I may have caused, and it hurts me so much. I hope she is happy, but please, I can not bare to be around her".

My heart stung with each word, and the Princess shed a tear, which made me cry more.

"I know you never meant to hurt her, but please Usagi, she needs to know the truth, though I will not pressure you, as I see your pain" she whispered gently.

She held my hands, and I looked into her eyes, seeing her kindness.

"I have an idea", she smiled.

I looked at her pleading.

"Striker", she called.

I stood there a moment, feeling somewhat excited to see her again.

"Striker, I am sure you remember Sailor Moon. I am putting you in charge, of making sure she is looked after for the duration of her stay", the Princess proclaimed.

"As you wish my Princess", Striker replied, with her warm voice.

"Usagi, Striker will take care of you, so anything you need, please just ask her".

"Thankyou", I replied bowing.

"Now, I'm sure you must be tired. Striker please take her to her room, and please remember she is also a Princess".

"Yes Princess", Striker agreed, then stood at my side.

"Usagi, I hope you enjoy your stay, and I hope you reconsider your decision. Now please go rest, we will talk again later"

I bowed and turned to follow Striker out of the room.

I was nervous, and not really taking in my surroundings, just looking at my feet as I walked. We headed up some stairs, down a hallway, then more stairs.

As we arrived at the top, of our third set of stairs, Bam, I fell backwards, landing on the floor. I looked up to see Striker smiling at me, holding out her hand. I must have walked into her.

"Sorry" I apologised blushing.

"It's alright, no harm done" she said warmly.

Her voice was so warm and friendly. Once again, I found myself staring at her, as she helped me stand. The word perfect came to mind.

I suddenly realised it was only the two of us.

"My friends", I gasped.

"They will be taken care of, I promise", she smiled.

She opened the door, we had stopped in front of, and hinted for me to enter.

I walked in, seeing the sunlight beam through the window. The room was quite large, probably twice the size of mine back home, and just like the rest of the palace, everything in perfect symmetry. Wooden furniture, with silver trimmings, and white material on the bed, couch and windows. It was beautiful.

"This will be your room, and mine is just down stairs. If you need anything please call. I will leave you to rest now, and will check on you later. Sweet dreams Princess", Striker smiled, bowing before leaving the room.

I walked over to the window, and looked out, noticing my room was on the very top floor, alone. I noticed it has a balcony, but as I was tired, I walked to the oversized bed, and flopped onto it. I really need sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker.**

SEIYA

I don't know what shocked me more. Odango being here, or that her light is gone?.

Taiki and Yaten had sat me in a chair in the hallway, and I could see them moving their mouths, but heard nothing. Suddenly a pain shot through my left arm.

"OW", I cried.

"Sorry but you weren't responding" Yaten replied.

I rubbbed my arm, and gave her a furious look.

"I know you two know why she's here, so what's going on?", I huffed.

They looked at each other, sighed, then Taiki turned to face me.

"We're sorry Seiya. The Princess invited them, and is going to hold a ball in Usagi's honour. We all know how hard it's been for you, and we didn't want to tell you, as we weren't sure how you would react".

I just stared at them. I can't believe they wouldn't tell me.

I was feeling furious, and about to snap their heads off, when a voice interrupted me.

"The Princess wishes to see you three", Striker announced quite smug, before walking away.

She is one of our back up Senshi. If we are not here, then she is one of the ones who takes over our duties.

"I really don't like her", I grumped.

"Well, we had better get going", Yaten mentioned.

I followed Taiki and Yaten to the throne room, where we found Princess Kakyuu, talking to the Scouts. I looked at them as we walked towards them, noticing Odango wasn't there.

"Maker, Healer and Fighter, could you please take our guests to their rooms. I trust you will make sure they are looked after, during their stay", our Princess spoke with a little hint of sadness.

"Of course Princess, but may I ask, where is Usagi?", I inquired, with my heart racing.

"I have put Striker in charge of Usagi's well being", our Princess stated.

I didn't understand. Why would we not look after her?.

"Why?", I asked, with tears now filling my eyes.

It was taking all my strength to hold them back.

"I have my reasons, and you will respect my decision".

"We will take care of them Princess, you have our word" Taiki spoke, before I could.

We bowed and led the Scouts to their rooms.

The guest rooms, are just downstairs from ours, and I was wondering which door, my Odango was behind. Where is she?.

"We will come and get you for dinner", Taiki announced, as they entered their rooms.

They had been quiet, except for Minako, who was talking to Yaten. I never got the chance to ask about Odango.

I did my usual duties, but couldn't think of anything but Odango. She seems to have changed somewhat, as I thought she might, but to see her so dull worries me. I hope that boyfriend of hers, has kept his word.

I thought maybe I'd see her at dinner, but with no such luck. I tried to bring her into the conversation, but the Scouts were too busy talking about other things.

After escorting them back to their rooms, I went to my room, feeling distraught. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, letting them stream down my face. I laid on my bed, with so many thoughts going over in my mind.

"NOOOOOO".

I heard the scream, and my body went cold. Where did that come from?. I have never heard such a horrorfied cry.

I listened but heard nothing more. It sounded like someone had seen a ghost, then I remembered, I'd seen a ghost. Odango. Her light was so bright on Earth, but when I saw her today, she looked so empty. What has happened to her?. I need to find out. I will see her tomorrow, and though I know she can never be mine, I have wanted to see her again, but never wanted to see her like that. I must see her smile again.

USAGI

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Knowing Seiya, was nearby somewhere, tugged at my heart painfully.

Striker came to check on me, as promised, and even joined me in my room for dinner, when I stated I didn't want to join the others. Why does she seem so familiar?.

Eventually I was tired enough, that I could no longer keep my eyes open.

I awoke to find myself on the floor. I must have tossed and turned during the night, though I don't know why the fall didn't wake me.

I stood up, feeling somewhat dizzy, with a pain in my head, and looked around the room.

I found a door, opening it, to discover a bathroom. It was quite spacious, with a large bath tub, big enough for two, built in on one side, and a large shower, with frosted glass on the other. The toilet sat behind the door, and everything was white and sparkling. I walked straight ahead, coming to the basin, where I turned the tap on, and splashed water on my face.

"Ow", I cried.

I looked into the mirror, to see a gash above my right eye. I must have banged it on something when I fell off the bed. I have woken to find injuries on my body for awhile now, though I never know how they got there. I remember having nightmares, where I am always fighting an invisible enemy, and wake up sore, like the nightmares really happened.

I decided to jump in and have a shower, hoping it would make me more alert. The water felt so good, if only it could wash away my emotions. I am not looking forward to today, and I hope Striker can distract me, and keep me away from Seiya.

I got out of the shower and started dressing, putting on my white singlet top. That was till I noticed blood on my top. I put my hand to my head, and the gash had started bleeding again. I took my top off, and headed back into the bathroom.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?".

The door opened.

"Excuse me Princess, I've come to see if your ready for breakfast".

I heard her voice, before I saw her face. I looked into the mirror to see Striker's horrified reflection.

"What happened?", she cried as she came over to inspect the wound on my face.

"I did tell you, that I'm a bit of a klutz", I apologised, not wanting to bother her with my bad sleeping habits.

Her touch was so gentle and caring, as she was holding my face in her hands. It was only when I noticed her looking over the rest of my body, that I realised I was only in my bra and panties.

"I'll just go get dressed", I smiled, excusing myself from the bathroom.

"I will return in a moment", she stated walking past me, leaving the bedroom.

Where is she going?. Did I embarass her?. I'm not embarassed. Why am I not embarassed?. I should be. My head is aching, and it's still bleeding. I better go find her.

SEIYA

I woke the next morning, with a purpose. I showered, dressed, and met up with Taiki and Yaten. I asked if they heard the scream lastnight, and they stated they didn't. I have no idea who it was.

We went and collected the Scouts from their rooms, and they all seem to have slept well, though Rei looked like she could do with more sleep.

We escorted them to the Dining Hall, where Princess Kakyuu was already seated.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well", she inquired.

"Oh yes, very well thank you", replied Ami.

Odango wasn't there, and I was wondereing where she was, when the door opened, but Striker entered.

"Excuse me Princess, but may I please have a word with you?".

The Princess nodded, and Striker walked over and knelt beside her.

"I am sorry for interupting, but".

She whispered the next part, as I tried to listen. A look of shock covered the Princess's face, as Striker spoke.

"I will leave her in your capable hands Striker. Take her to the see the Healer, and please tell her if she needs anything, I am here".

They must be talking about Odango.

"Yes Princess, though you made need to find someone else to take care of her", Striker suggested with a tone of embarassment.

"Why, has she said something?", the Princess asked.

"No, it's just when I entered, she was only in her underwear, and she may be uncomfortable around me now", she blushed brightly.

I felt my blood boil, and every muscle in my body tense up. How dare she.

I looked around the table, to see seven faces filled with horror. I was so filled with rage, that I was about to give her a mouthful, when the door opened, and I looked to see Odango. Thankfully she was fully dressed, but she had blood streaming down her face.

"I am sorry, I was looking for Striker, and",

I saw Striker fly to her side, catching her before she fell. She picked her up, holding her close.

"Usagi", Makoto cried.

"What happened?", demanded Yaten, who was now standing.

I couldn't move, or speak. To see her like that pained me to the extreme.

"You all know I'm a klutz", Odango mumbled weakly.

"I'm taking you to the Healer", Striker stated worried.

"Um, I don't know, um", Odango mumbled, sounding scared.

"I'll take you", I suggested, wanting to comfort her.

"Striker can take me", Odango stated forcefully.

My heart stopped, as she didn't even look at me, when she spoke.

"We're coming", the Scouts cried as they followed Striker and Odango out the door.

I sat down confused. Does Odango not want to be around me?. Why?.

"Princess, not to be rude, but why Striker?, Why not one of us?", Taiki asked sounding just as confused as I was.

"I would have watched over her", Yaten added.

I looked at my two friends, who were both wearing worried faces. I turned to the Princess, who shared the same look.

"You are my loyal friends, and I can not lie to you. Usagi has met Striker before, as it was her I sent to deliver the invitation. Usagi asked, that she not have anything to do with you, so I thought Striker was the next obvious choice".

I have never seen our Princess so emotionally torn. I feel she wanted to say more, and we knew we could not ask.

"We haven't done anything wrong. We fought beside her, and I believed she was our friend. Now here she is in our home, and wants nothing to do with us. I'm sorry Princess, but that's not right. And Striker, why her?. She is selfish, and never thinks about anyone else, or cares. Please Princess, there must be something you can do?", Yaten cried with desperation in her voice.

I couldn't breath. The pain I had been feeling the last year, felt like nothing compared to this. I feel empty. Can I fix this?. If so how?. Odango please tell me.

"I know this is a shock to you all, but please. I fear Usagi is struggling with something, and just needs time. Please remember your other friends. The ball will be held at the end of the week, so please ensure they enjoy their stay".

"Yes Princess", the three of us agreed.

We left the Dining room, with my body feeling weak.

"This is stupid", Yaten huffed.

"Remember, our first duty is to the Princess, we have our orders", Taiki reminded us.

We walked in silence.

I couldn't get my head around what was happening. I thought maybe her boyfriend had something to do with it, but why wouldn't the Scouts have said something?.

"The Scouts", I muttered.

"What was that?", Yaten asked.

"The Scouts must know something about Usagi", Taiki replied, obviously understanding my mutter.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Well lets go ask them", Yaten smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker.**

USAGI

Seiya's face was the first thing I saw, when I opened the door, but I felt like fainting. Thank god Striker was there, catching me. Just hearing Seiya's voice made my heart ache.

Striker carried me to the Healer, with my four friends following behind. I looked at Striker's face, to see a frightened expression, but she was still beautiful.

She never left my side, while the Healer tended to my wound. My friends waited outside, but I felt oddly relieved to have Striker with me.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?", the Healer asked.

Striker looked at me with a knowing expression, and it took me a moment to realise, she saw my other injuries before in my bathroom.

"I have a few bruises on my chest", I replied embarassed.

The Healer looked me over, then gave me some ointment for the brusing, and some medicine for the pain.

As we walked out the door, we were greeted by four worried faces.

"What is going on?", Rei demanded.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing major", I replied, trying to sound upbeat.

I don't want them worrying about me, and ruin their trip.

"We were worried about you", Minako sobbed wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm fine, but you guys should go have fun. I will be okay".

"Are you sure?", Ami asked.

"I promise to take care of her", Striker cut in before I could respond.

The Scouts looked at her unsure.

"Please go, and have fun", I pleaded.

The four Scouts hugged me, as I reassured them, then left. I hope they have fun, as they deserve it.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?", Striker inquired.

"I'd like to go for a walk", I stated, though my body was telling me to rest.

"Follow me", Striker smiled.

She took my hand, and I followed her smiling.

SEIYA

It wasn't long before we found the Scouts, all with a look of concern on their faces.

"What's wrong?, Where is Usagi?", Yaten demanded to know.

When did she start caring?. Neither her or Taiki were big fans of Odango, but since she arrived, they all of a sudden seem to care.

"She is fine, just a little sore", Ami replied, trying her hardest to smile.

"We know Usagi can be a bit clumsy, but that wound looked awful, and she dosen't seem like the Usagi we knew on Earth", Taiki remarked.

"Usagi hasn't been her self for quite sometime", Rei started to explain. " I think the battle with Galaxia, really messed her up. She broke up with Mamo Chan, started wearing her hair different, and stays at home alot. Plus she is hardly ever late for school".

Did I hear her correctly?. Odango broke up with him. Is that why she seems so lost?.

"They will get back together, she just needs time", Ami stated, as if hearing my thoughts.

"She says they won't, but he is her future, and he always will be. She'll realise and come to her senses eventually", Rei added.

All the Scouts wore hopeful faces, except Minako. She caught me staring at her and looked away. She knows something, I thought, but before I could ask, the Scouts decided they wanted to see the Palace, then head into town. I wanted to find Odango, but knew I had to follow the Princess's orders, so we agreed to take them.

USAGI

As I stepped outside, the sunlight stung my eyes, making me squint. My head hurt, and I was a little tired, but the fresh air felt great.

The Palace glistened in the sunlight. It sits on a cliff, overlooking the Ocean, and the view was amazing.

"It's beautiful", I acknowleged happily.

Striker turned and faced me.

She was wearing Jeans, and a black singlet top. Her hair in a ponytail, and her eyes sparkled. Even her smile was perfect.

"Where would you like to go?. The Ocean?, into town?" she asked gently.

"I need to buy some clothes", I informed her shyly.

I really want to be as far away from Seiya as I could, but I also want to be with her. Hopefully she is having fun with the Scouts.

"Are you alright Princess?", Striker asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, and please call me Usagi".

"If that will make you happy, then okay Usagi, lets go".

She was still holding my hand, as we walked around the side of the Palace, through the garden, then out the gates. We followed the road, heading away from the ocean, which is edged with lush green trees. I could see large green fields, some bursting with bright coloured flowers, before noticing the town up ahead. It reminded me a little of Earth, with less lights, and less traffic.

We arrived in town, to see people everywhere. They all smiled, and waved at me, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

We entered a store, and I started picking out some items, that caught my eye. Striker tried her hardest to seem interested, but obviously shopping isn't her thing. She paid for the clothes, and I promised to pay her back, then we left.

We were almost back at the Palace, when my head started throbbing.

"Usagi", Striker whispered, brushing my hair out of my face.

I had forgotten to braid it.

"I'm okay, it only hurts a little", I half smiled.

"Here let me fix your hair", she grinned, moving to behind me.

Her fingers moved through my hair like lightning, but gentle.

"Do you have a name, or do I just call you Striker?".

"I have only ever been called Striker. It was the name on the necklace they found me with when I was a baby, but you can call me whatever you want".

"I will call you Striker, till I can think of something else to call you", I grinned.

Talking to her felt so natural.

Suddenly I heard voices behind us, and I knew who they were.

SEIYA

The Scouts seemed very excited to see our home, and Minako sure talks alot. We gave them a tour of the Palace, before heading outside.

We weren't far outside the gates, when I noticed two figures up ahead.

"Hey Usagi", Rei called.

As we got closer, I noticed Striker was doing Odango's hair. Jealousy hit me like a brick. Striker finished her hair, and as we came right to them, she placed herself between Odango and us.

"Where are you two heading", Yaten asked politely.

"Where are you going?", Striker asked back.

"Into town", Ami replied.

"We are heading back to the Palace, as we have done our shopping", Striker stated quite smug.

"You could still come with us?", I suggested hopefully.

"I have my orders Fighter, and you have yours. Usually I would want to trade, but I feel I have the more important one this time. She is very special, and besides, she wants to be with just me, isn't that right my little Usagi?", she beamed cocky.

I stared at her, with anger flowing through me.

I felt Taiki and Yaten at my side, and saw their bodies mimiking mine. I slapped that smug look off her face, and just as she went to return the favor, Odango stepped between us, with her back facing me.

"I want to go with Striker", she cried.

Her voice was strained, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

Striker lowered her hand and looked at Odango, who was holding Striker's face.

"Please", Odango pleaded.

"As you wish", Striker replied taking Odango's hand, and leading her away.

I watched them walk away, noticing Striker had her arm around Odango's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have hit her", Taiki noted.

"She deserved it", Yaten laughed.

I turned and looked at them, and couldn't help but smile.

"Is she always like that?", Makoto asked.

"She can be worse", Yaten replied.

"I can't believe Usagi would rather be around her, than us", Rei groaned.

"Usagi told me Striker is gorgeous, but I didn't believe her till now", Minako announced smiling.

I gave her a disapproving look, as did Yaten.

"What", she shrugged.

People have often made reference to Striker's looks, and even I had to admit she isn't ugly. But hearing Minako say Odango thinks she is gorgeous, hurt me emotionally.

We decide to keep going, but I was more determined than ever, that I would see Odango, and get answers.

USAGI

I leant into Striker's chest, on the way back to the Palace. I was thankful she was holding me, cause I probably would have collapsed.

She led me into the garden, and we sat under a tree.

"Why did you talk to Seiya like that?", I asked nervously.

"I am sorry if I upset you, but those three act like they run the joint, and I finally had my chance to get one up on them. Plus I really don't like Seiya. I really am sorry".

I looked into her eyes, and could tell she was been honest.

"They are are friends of mine, or at least were", I started to say, but couldn't through the tears now streaming down my face.

Had I made Seiya hate me?. What Striker said to her, and Seiya hitting her. Striker was only doing what I wanted, but it still hurts.

"I promise, I will try to be nice to them from now on, but if they start on me, I will try for your sake", Striker sobbed.

I hadn't noticed she was crying.

"Thank you", I whispered, putting my arm through hers, and resting my head on her shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"You look tired. Lets go inside, and I promise tomorrow we will have fun", Striker spoke warmly, standing and holding out her hand

I took her hand, and stood following her lead.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker.**

SEIYA

We arrived back at the palace, late in the afternoon.

I was feeling tired, and had barely spoken since Odango walked away.

The Scouts enjoyed shopping, and looking around, and Taiki and Yaten seemed to enjoy themselves also.

We ate dinner with the Scouts, and Princess Kakyuu, then escorted them back to their rooms. I then walked into mine followed by Taiki and Yaten.

"So what are we going to do about Striker?",Yaten asked, as I sat on my bed.

"What can we do?. Usagi obviously does indeed not want to be near us", Taiki grumbled.

"Why do you two care all of a sudden?. You never really liked her on Earth, even telling me to stay away. I should have listened", I blurted out in frustration.

Even if I had listened, I know I'd still feel this pain.

"Seiya, we had a mission on Earth, and you seemed more interested in her, than finding our Princess. But it was never about you and her. Yes we found her annoying to start with, but she became a friend, and we fought beside her. We know how you feel about her, and to see you this way, and to see her like that, we want to help", Taiki explained sincerly.

"You can be so impulsive, and we never thought you were serious about her, but we realise now. And even though you get on my nerves, I don't like seeing you this way either. Plus, as strange as it sounds, we've come to care for her also", Yaten added.

I couldn't look at them, as tears started flowing from my eyes, with my body trembling. It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Fighting Galaxia was hard. Losing our Princess devastating. Leaving Earth and Odango, heartbreaking. I had no words to describe this.

"I wonder why she came here if she didn't want to see us?",Taiki wondered.

"If you want to know what's bothering me, since when did Striker start caring?. I mean she has always been a real pain, but the way she was with Usagi, I've never seen her like that", Yaten blurted.

Yaten was right. Striker always did what the Princess asked, but never really seemed to care. But seeing her doing Odango's hair, and holding her when they walked away, I honestly thought I would never see that side of her.

Some had mentioned the similarties between Striker and myself. We are both good at sports, we're both good looking, and I guess after that comment, both a little self involved. But that's where I believe they end. I don't really know much about her, considering we grew up together, but I do know she prefers to be alone.

My thoughts were suddenly broken by voices outside my room, as my door was slightly open.

"I promise we will have fun, and it will help you relax".

"The last time I remember having fun, was when I spent the day with this guy, and we went to the amusement park, then dancing. I still have the little bear he won. But that was ages ago".

Oh my god. It was Striker and Odango.

"It sounds like fun, so why haven't you had fun since?".

"It's hard to have fun, when the one you want to have fun with isn't around anymore".

She must be talking about Mamo Chan. Is she regretting ending their relationship?.

"Well come on, we will try to have fun".

I heard the door close, and the voices stop.

"She's taken Usagi into her room", Taiki gasped in shock.

Yaten started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?", I asked her.

"You can sit there and do nothing, but I am going to have my say", she stated forcefully, before disappearing.

"Should we follow her?", Taiki asked.

"No, but we should keep an ear out in case Striker needs rescuing", I laughed.

USAGI

I couldn't sleep, though I was tired. Striker's words to Seiya, and Seiya slapping Striker's face. The whole incident kept replaying over in my mind.

Striker bought us some dinner, and once again, we ate together in my room. I was also thinking about been so close to Seiya. I had my back to her, and it took all my strength to fight the urge, to turn around and hug her.

"Are you alright Usagi?. Are you still angry with me about today?".

Striker's words startled me. I wasn't angry at her, though I felt I should be.

"I'm not angry with you Striker. But as you asked, I am in need of a distraction".

"What would you like to do?", she smiled.

"I don't know. How about something you want to do?", I suggested.

She tilted her head, and looked at me with amazement, as a brilliant smile appeared on her face.

"How about a movie?. We can go to my room and watch one", she giggled slightly as she rose and offered her hand.

"Okay", I replied, standing, putting my hand in hers.

I followed her downstairs, to find her room was right at the bottom of them, where we stood there talking.

I told her about the last time I had fun, and about not having the person who makes me happy around anymore, without mentioning Seiya's name of course.

She held the door open for me to enter, which I did, then closed it behind us. Her room was about the same size as mine, with wooden furniture , and the trimmings also silver. Sky blue was the colour of choice, and it felt so warm, alot like her. She motioned for me to take a seat, on the couch, smiling brightly.

Just as I sat down, the door burst open, and Yaten entered.

"What are you doing in here?. Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?", Striker bellowed.

"What are you doing bringing Usagi into your room?. Were you planning on keeping her in here, so you wouldn't have to face us?", Yaten bellowed in response.

They both stood there staring at each other, and you could cut the tension with a knife. I sat there watching them, too scared to move or speak. This is my fault.

"Not that It's any of your business, but we are going to watch a movie", Striker explained quite casually

"You haven't known her that long. Did you stop to think about the fact she may be uncomfortable around you?", Yaten cried.

I thought about her words, and realised I am comfortable around Striker. Safe even. Weird.

"For your information, she agreed to come, but she didn't have to. And as for been uncomfortable, I believe that's what you and the other two make her. What can I say, she's a good judge of character", Striker bit back.

"Usagi is our friend not yours. Who would want to be friends with you?", Yaten stated rudely.

I caught Striker's hand move out the corner of my eye, and before I realised what was happening, her fist met my mouth, as I jumped in between them

"NO", Yaten screamed.

I fell backwards into Yaten's arms, and she sat us on the floor, holding me close.

"Usagi, I ", Striker started to speak, before Taiki and Seiya burst into the room.

I saw Striker pale, and frightend, at their arrival. Seiya knelt in front of me, holding my face in her hands. Her touch so gentle, and caring, but I could feel my lip swell, and blood run down my chin.

"What happened?", Taiki asked.

"Yaten barged into my room, and started mouthing off. I went to smack her mouth shut but", Striker sobbed unable to finsh.

"Usagi got between us, and took the hit for me", Yaten sniffled.

I could feel her chest on my back, and knew she was crying.

"YOU HIT HER", Seiya yelled, as she stood and grabbed Striker by the throat.

"Let her go Seiya", Taiki cried.

"Seiya" I managed to say, though my mouth hurt.

"I'm taking Usagi to my room", Yaten spoke, as she stood and lifted me in one fluid motion.

I tried to see what was going on between Seiya and Striker, but Yaten was moving fast.

SEIYA

Taiki and I waited and listened, in my room, and it was silent, till we heard Yaten scream.

Taiki bet me into Striker's room, where the first thing I saw was Striker's frightened expression.

I looked down, and saw Yaten holding Odango, who's mouth was bleeding.

I knelt in front of her, holding her face in my hands. Her skin felt so soft, and warm, and I was getting lost in thought, till I heard Yaten say Odango took Striker's hit for her.

I stood, with fury in my heart, and pounced, grabbing Striker by the throat.

I wanted to give her what she gave Odango, and more. I heard Yaten say she was taking Odango to her room, and I thought I heard Odango say my name, but I was letting my anger control me.

"Seiya, we need to check on Usagi. Please let her go", Taiki pleaded.

"You're lucky she needs me now, but let me make myself clear. Leave her alone, or you will deal with me", I stated firmly.

"With the three of us", Taiki added sternly.

I let go of her throat, and walked backwards out of her room, keeping my eyes fixated on her. I wanted to make sure she understood my seriousness.

I then walked two doors down, and entered Yaten's room. She was sitting on her bed, with Odango still in her arms. I froze, as I noticed Odango snuggling into Yaten's chest, with her face full of pain. Taiki went to the bathroom, and returned with a wet face cloth. She knelt on the floor, and started cleaning Odango's face.

I finally moved, sitting next to Yaten. I didn't know what to do.

"It's all my fault", Yaten whimpered.

I looked at her face, and was shocked to see tears.

"It's my fault", Odango whispered.

We all looked at her, as she tried to free herself from Yaten's arms. Yaten was refusing to let go, and I could see fear in Odango's eyes.

"Please let her stand", Taiki pleaded gently.

Yaten reluctantly let go, and Odango stumbled slightly as she stood. She turned to face us.

"I thank you for helping me, but you don't have to. I am tired, and I am sure you also need sleep, so I will get out of your way", Odango stated, but not looking us in the eye.

"But you're hurt", Yaten yelled.

"I'm okay, thanks", she replied as she turned and left the room.

I stared at the door, wanting to follow her, but confusion caused my body to still.

"I am sorry Seiya, I shouldn't have started on Striker, with Usagi in the room", Yaten apologised sincerely.

"It's not your fault Yaten, but at least we know Usagi still cares for us. She has stopped Striker from hitting one of us, twice today", Taiki remarked.

I thought about her words. Does Odango still care?. If she does, then why doesn't she want to be around us?. I really need to speak to Minako.

USAGI

My face hurt, and I felt scared, but also safe in Yaten's arms. She sat down on her bed, lying me across her lap. I could feel her tears hit my face, as I snuggled into her chest.

Taiki and Seiya entered the room, not long after us. I heard Taiki open another door, and return with a face cloth, wiping the blood off my face. Seiya stood in the doorway, staring at me. She looked so beautiful, and eventually came to sit beside us. I felt somewhat pleased that they still cared, though fear also filled my heart.

I heard Yaten say it was her fault, but it's not. If anyone is to blame, it is me. I knew coming here was wrong.

"It's my fault", I whispered.

I tried to stand, but Yaten's arms were firmly around me.

She finally let go when Taiki pleaded with her. I stood, almost falling straight back down. I thanked them for caring, and even though they were worried about me been hurt, I left the room. As much as I wanted to be there, I knew it was wrong to be.

I started heading to my room, when I heard crying. I was standing in front of Striker's door, and even though I wanted to knock, I decided not to. I set out to find Minako, needing someone to talk to. I didn't know where her room was, but I didn't have to look long, bumping into her as I turned a corner.

"Usagi", she squealed.

She was smiling, till she noticed my swollen mouth.

"What happened?", she cried.

"I want to go home. We should never have come here", I bellowed.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I cried into her shoulder.

"Come on, lets go to your room, and clean you up", she smiled, pulling away from the hug.

I took her hand and led her to my room.

I showered, then Minako tended to my face.

"OW".

"Sorry. There, that looks better", she smiled.

She then started brushing my hair. She may not be a very good nurse, but she is a really good friend.

"I think Seiya is worried about you", she mentioned sweetly.

"I really want to talk to her, but I know it's best if I don't. I was with them earlier, but I had to get out of there", I sobbed, with tears sliding down my cheeks.

"What happened?", she asked.

I explained the incident with Striker and Yaten, and how I got hurt. Her eyes widened as I mentioned Yaten holding me. After telling her everything, she just stared at me, with her mouth open wide. I hoped she wasn't jealous.

"Minako, are you okay?", I asked.

"Yeah".

"You know I only see Yaten as a friend?', I asked.

"I know. She sees you the same way, as does Taiki", she smiled.

I was beginning to feel tired, so I suggested she go to bed, but she decided to stay with me, stating I shouldn't be alone.

"Thanks Minako", I smiled.

"Anytime Usagi".

**Thanks to those that have read so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker.**

SEIYA

Yaten was still upset when I left her room. She explained the whole incident, with my body cringing, as she described Odango getting hit. Taiki told me to go to bed, saying she would stay with Yaten.

I headed to my room, hearing Striker crying as I passed her door. It made my anger burn deeper, so I entered my room, and went straight into the shower. The water helped calm me down, though I will need to fix that hole in the wall tomorrow.

I laid on my bed, letting Odango fill my thoughts. Her face bleeding, and her eyes frightened. The visions made me shiver. Seeing her snuggling into Yaten, cut me deep. I would give anything to be able to hold her tonight.

"NOOOOOO".

I heard that scream again, plus other noises. It sounded like someone was running around my bedroom ceiling, so I decided to go and find out what was going on.

I walked up the stairs, and as I stood in front of the door, I heard crying.

"USAGI".

I barged through the door, hearing the scream, to see Minako standing in the corner, with her face pale and frightened. She looked at me, then pointed shaking. I turned to see what she was pointing at, only to find Odango, lying on the floor. She was grabbing at her throat, and her face was turning blue.

"ODANGO", I screamed rushing to her side.

I pulled her hands away from her throat, but she was still been choked, and her eyes were closed. I scooped her up into my arms, and sat on the bed, holding her close, as I could feel her body contort in my arms.

"Odango, I'm here", I cried. " Please Odango, open your eyes and look at me, I'm right here", I begged.

Her eyes opened, with fear flowing from them.

"I'm here", I whispered leaning in, and kissing her cheek.

Her eyes softened, and her body lay still. I held her closer, putting her chest against mine, and waited, finally feeling her chest rise and fall. She snuggled her head into my neck, and I could feel her soft warm breath, and it sent a tingling sensation down my spine. She seemed to be sleeping.

I have never felt so scared. I thought she was dying, and those marks on her neck. My heart was beating feircely.

"What is going on?", I snapped at Minako.

She looked at me, with her face still pale, and her watery eyes wide with shock.

"Minako".

"Sorry Seiya. I have no idea. I decided to stay with her tonight, and was asleep, till I heard her scream."

I saw her body quiver, remembering the scream.

"I jumped out of bed, and turned the light on. Her body, she looked like she was fighting someone, then it was like she was pulled off the bed. I tried to help her, but couldn't. She couldn't breath, but I just froze".

She crumbled to the floor, crying loudly.

"I will stay with her tonight. You go get some sleep", I stated nicely.

She looked at me, with a questioning expression.

"No, I'm fine, you go", Minako said, as she rose to her feet.

I looked at her hurting. Now she is trying to keep me from Odango. I couldn't take it any more.

"Tell me what is going on?. First she won't talk to me, or see me. She almost died. You know something. TELL ME", I demanded, through tears.

She turned her back to me.

"Please Minako", I pleaded emotionally.

"I know she hasn't been sleeping well, but I thought it was because of you. She never told me anything", she explained, though she didn't look at me.

"Why would I be the reason she doesn't sleep?", I asked shocked.

Minako put her hands to her face, shaking her head.

"She loves you".

USAGI

_"You can't hide forever. You may be safe now Princess, but your future must not happen. You have changed it, now you must pay_".

As I awoke, I remembered the voice. It was so cold, and serious, invading my dreams. I must admit, I slept quite well considering, and as I shivered at the memory, I realised I wasn't cold. In fact, I don't remember ever waking, and feeling so warm, and safe. I then remembered, I wasn't alone.

I rolled over, reaching out to grab my friend, only to realise the person sleeping beside me, was not blonde.

I tried not to move, as I looked over the body lying there, with it's back to me. Black shorts, red top, long bluish black hair, and long, toned legs. I was about to get up, when the body rolled over, thankfully still asleep.

"Seiya", I gasped.

I realised my throat was extremely sore, and could barely speak, but I couldn't take my eyes off the girl beside me.

How did she get there?. Minako was here when I fell asleep. Seiya looked so beautiful, lying there, as I ran my eyes over her amazing figure, admiring it's splendour. Her gentle snore made me smile, and I wanted to reach out and touch her, but decided to get out of bed instead.

I moved very slowly, trying not to wake her. My body ached, and as I stood, I almost collapsed. Seiya stirred, and I decided I didn't have time to get dressed, so I made my way quietly out the door.

Every step made my body tremor in pain. I eventually made it down the stairs, and to Striker's door. I knocked then waited. A moment later the door slowly opened.

"Usagi", Striker yawned.

"Striker, help, Princess Kakyuu", was all I managed to say.

"Lets go", she replied, more alert.

She took my hand, and we headed to find the Princess.

SEIYA

I woke up, only to realise I wasn't in my room.

"Odango", I gasped, as I sat up.

She wasn't there. I checked the bathroom, and she wasn't there either.

I walked back to the bed, and sank back down, as I thought back to the conversation I had with Minako lastnight.

"She loves you", Minako murmured.

I thought I heard her wrong. I was still holding Odango in my arms, and my heart was thumping hard.

"What did you say?", I asked.

Minako slumped her shoulders, and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me Usagi", I heard her whisper.

She turned to face me, with a look of seriousness.

"Usagi loves you. She loved you before you left, but because of Mamo Chan, and their future, she never acted on it. You're the main reason she ended it with him, and she hasn't been herself since", Minako explained kindly.

"When did this all happen?", I asked in shock.

"About a week after you guys left, though I could tell something was wrong earlier. They were barely speaking, and I knew how she felt about you, even before she told me", she answered shyly.

My heart was really thumping hard against my chest now.

"That was nearly a year ago", I cried. " Why didn't she come and tell me. I have been hurting so much, as I thought I was in a one sided love, and I have tried to forget her, but can't".

My eyes were stinging with tears, as I rested my face, against Odango's, keeping her close.

"That's why she didn't come. She is scared of the pain she caused you, so she just decided to give up instead. I'm sure you've noticed how different she is. I was surprised when she said she wanted to come here, and it is hurting her seeing you, as I knew it would", Minako expressed kindly.

"Then why did she come?", I blurted.

Odango stirred in my arms, so I stood and laid her in bed. I tucked her in, then sat on the edge of the bed beside her, holding her hand.

"She came because she wanted to see that you were alright, plus I know part of the reason was for me".

As she was telling me, she was crying and hugging herself, but her eyes never left mine. Tears streamed down my face.

"This is all my fault. I knew I had no chance with her, that she already had him. I should have stayed away when everyone told me to, but I couldn't. I still can't. I love her, but the pain she suffers, I'm causing it. She should have stayed with him, as he would never hurt her like this. I will never forgive myself", I expressed crying.

My chest tightened as I let my pain spill over. I got off of the bed, and stood looking at Odango. I can't believe I am the reason her light is gone. I am so selfish.

Minako walked towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You are the one she wants a future with, not Mamo Chan. She only loved him, because of her past, and their future. She had never fallen in love till she met you, so please don't give up on her. Make her see that you can have a future together, because she deserves so much to be happy, and I know you are the only one who can make her feel it".

I looked her in the eyes, and saw honesty. She was smiling, and though I still felt so much heart ache, I returned a weak smile.

She walked over and kissed Odango on the forehead, and left.

I stood there, with her words ringing in my ears. Can I make her see we can have a future together?. Can I make her happy?. And what is this future thing, they keep mentioning?.

Suddenly a new fear, popped into my heart. Odango might love me, but I was male on Earth. Does she only love the male me?. Can she love the real me, the female me?. She still cared about me when I was Fighter, but would she even want a future with me?.

Odango started tossing, and turning, so I turned the light off, and laid beside her, above the covers. She seemed to relax, and as much I wanted to hold her, I decided to just lay there and listen to her breathe.

Now I lay here without her, with my mind puzzled. What if she wanted me, no matter what form I was in?. I would give anything to have her be mine. I started smiling. I love her, and I will find out how she feels. Maybe we can be together, and her light will shine bright again.

I ran to my room, with hope once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Created Usagi's new power.**

USAGI

It took us a bit, thanks to me, but finally Striker and I arrived in the throne room.

I looked at Striker, who was still holding my hand, noticing we were dressed quite similar. We were both wearing a white pajama top, though hers revealed more than mine. And I had on dark pink shorts, where as she had sky blue. I also noticed her necklace, and it was beautiful. Her name in gold, suited her.

"I am extremely sorry Princess. I would never hurt you on purpose. Please forgive me", she sobbed, tears fleeing her eyes.

"It's my fault, as I put you in that position, and what happened to calling me Usagi?".

She smiled at me, and I wiped her tears. My throat still hurt, though I could talk a little better.

"Okay Usagi", she grinned.

Suddenly her eyes shot open in shock. She grabbed me, putting one hand on my back, with the other hand, tilting my chin up. I knew she had seen the bruises.

"USAGI", Princess Kakyuu screamed, coming towards us.

We both turned to face her, with Striker kneeling, still holding my hand.

She ran, almost gliding to my side, and grabbed my hand, as fear shot from her eyes.

"Usagi. What has happened to you?", she asked concerned.

Striker let me go, and stood, coming to stand behind me.

"I don't know. I woke this morning, and my throat hurt. I didn't notice the bruises, till we past a mirror in one of the halls", I explained.

I could feel Striker behind me. Her hands were holding the bottom of my top, letting me know she was there.

"Princess, I heard a voice, while I slept. Something has happened, and my future is in danger. I don't know what is going on, but I must return to Earth, and see Sailor Pluto. I need to find out what is happening. Please don't think me rude. I will return when I can, and please allow my friends to stay, till then", I hurried to say.

She looked at me with such worry, as Striker tightened her grip on my top, pulling it tight against my body.

"Your friends are welcome to stay, and I understand your urgency, but please allow Striker to accompany you.", she nodded gently.

"I would appreciate that, thankyou", I replied bowing.

She turned her attention to Striker, with her face serious.

"Striker, I am relying on you to protect Usagi with your life, as I feel Kinmoku plays some part in this. Please remember, to keep your identity hidden, from those you can't trust, and please be safe".

"Yes Princess", Striker bowed, coming to stand at my side.

The Princess turned and smiled at me. She put her hand inside her robe, and pulled out something shiny.

"Dear Usagi, I know how powerful you are, as Sailor Moon, but I offer you the power of a Starlight, as a means to decieve those who wish to harm you. I hope it will offer you protection, and it will only be temporary, and you will not be able to take male form".

"Thankyou", I bowed nervously, taking the Star Brooch in my hand.

"I wish I could send Maker, Healer and Fighter with you, but as per your request, I won't. Now please go, your friends will be here momentarily, and good luck", she spoke kindly, as she escorted us to the door, which led outside.

We bowed, then I held Striker's hand, and followed her into the courtyard.

I could see the Sun rising over the Ocean, and there was a slight breeze. I was feeling nervous, which Striker must have picked up on.

"I will be right beside you, I promise", she smiled.

I nodded, smiling in return.

"STRIKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP", she yelled.

I watched her transform, blushing as I watched her body become naked before changing into her Starlight outfit. She looked Striking, maybe the reason for her name. It really showed of her amazing figure.

"Your turn", she hinted at the brooch in my hand.

"How does it work?", I asked shyly.

"Close you eyes, your power will reveal itself", she explained, proudly.

I held the brooch in my hand, and closed my eyes. I felt the microphone on my ear, and a power surging through my body.

"MOONLIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP".

The transformation felt weird, but invigorating, like I'd been given a new lease on life.

I opened my eyes to see Striker, wearing an approving look on her face. I looked down, and Oh my god. Thigh high boots, little black shorts, the bra like top, and sapphire blue trimmings, that matched my eyes. I felt my hair, now in a low ponytail, realising the long black gloves, covering my arms. I felt exposed, but powerful. I looked closer at Striker, realising that must be what I look like, but not as good. Her trimmings are the same bright sky blue, that coloured her eyes.

"It suits you", she smiled, stepping towards me, and taking my hand.

I took a deep breath, blushing, then we left.

SEIYA

I showered, dressed, and ran downstairs. I felt almost happy, knowing I have a purpose once again.

I found everyone already in the dining hall. I took my seat, only to stand and bow, as the Princess entered, and took her place at the head of the table.

"Good morning to you all" she smiled, though I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Good morning", I replied, along with the others.

GONG, GONG.

The noise startled me.

"What was that?", Rei gasped.

"That's to signal two Starlights have left Kinmoku", Taiki explained.

"Who?", Yaten inquired.

I looked at the Princess, as only she can give permission for a Starlight to leave. Actually, the only time one left without her permission, was when we followed her to Earth.

She had a look of knowing covering her face.

"Princess".

She sighed, closing her eyes, then opened them, and looked at us.

"Striker and Moonlighter have gone to Earth".

I looked at her both confused, and lost.

"Who is Moonlighter?", I asked, feeling I already knew the answer.

The Princess stood, and walked over to the window, where she stood there with her back to us, gazing outside.

"Usagi had to return to Earth. Something happened during the night, and she is worried about her future", she stated sadly.

My heart sank. Did she leave because I was with her when she woke?. I couldn't breath, so I just listened as she continued.

"I gave Usagi the power of a Starlight, as I believe it will help. I have felt Kinmoku has something to do with what is happening to her, and I sent Striker as an added means of protection. She needs to speak with her other Scouts, and has asked that we care for the Scouts here, till she returns".

"We should have gone with her not Striker", Yaten debated, standing.

"Yaten please", Taiki pleaded.

"No, if Usagi is in danger, we need to help her, and why didn't she take these four with her?. We fought beside her once, and we would again", Yaten continued.

I looked at the four Scouts, who all seemed, upset, and confused. I didn't understand either. Minako was beside me, and I could hear her crying.

"Typical Usagi, always trying to protect us, without thinking of herself. She is such a pain. At least the Outer Scouts and Mamo Chan will be there", Rei groaned.

"I thought Mamo Chan was in America", Ami stated in surprise.

"I have kept in contact with him, and let him know we were coming here. He said he'd be there when we got back", Rei explained with a smirk on here face.

"Well if It's something to do with her future, they may get back together", Ami suggested hopefully.

I felt broken. Is this why Odango didn't want to be around me?. Did she know she would end up with him anyway? Maybe their future is meant to happen, or maybe because he is a man.

"She will come back, she won't go to him", Minako whispered grabbing my hand.

I gave her a slight, forced smile. I hope she is right.

USAGI

The journey felt alot quicker, than when I travelled with the Scouts, though I still don't know how long it takes. It sure felt different, like I was flying, faster than anything I thought possible.

We landed on Earth, just as the sun started to rise, in the park.

"This reminds me of Kinmoku", Striker commented smiling.

I looked up at her. She was watching the sun rise, making her eyes glisten, as the light hit them.

"Come on, we had better get going", I said, nudging her.

I ran, leading Striker to my house, thankfully without been seen. I used the spare key, and entered. My family was still asleep, so I picked up the phone, and dialed.

"Hello", the voice yawned on the other end.

"Haruka", I whispered.

"Usagi"

"Sorry, but I'm heading to your place, can you please ring Setsuna and have her meet us there. Oh and I have a friend with me", I informed her.

I hung up, and motioned for Striker to get out, as I followed her.

We ran to Haruka's place, with my body aching, and my throat sore and dry. We arrived, and I knocked on the door.

"What the hell?", Haruka cried seeing us.

I let my transformation go.

"Usagi", she sighed."And her?", she pointed at Striker.

"Well um, can she borrow some pants please?", I asked feeling shy.

She stared at us for a moment, then finally allowed us to enter. We followed her into the kitchen, where Michiru was sitting at the table.

Haruka left us there, heading upstairs.

"Morning Usagi", Michiru smiled.

"Good morning", I replied.

Haruka returned, thrusting a pair of track pants into Striker's chest. I knew Striker's temper, and was shocked to see her smile at Haruka, who was standing there, arms folded, glaring at Striker.

"Thankyou, is there anywhere I could change please?", Striker spoke quite friendly.

"Top of the stairs, first door on the left", Haruka grumped.

Striker looked at me, and I could tell she wasn't keen on leaving me.

"I will be fine. They are also Senshi, and I'm not going anywhere", I reassured her.

She ran upstairs, while I joined Michiru at the table, with Haruka doing the same.

"So what's going on?", Haruka demanded to know.

"Haruka, she looks tired, so be nice. I'll get you some coffee Usagi", Michiru smiled.

Striker then entered the room, and my mouth dropped open. I thought her striking as a girl, but more so as a man. Haruka's pants were hanging of his hips, and his stomach muscles rippled. Every muscle is toned to perfection, and as he was wearing no shirt, very visable. He took the seat between Haruka and me, with Michiru closing Haruka's mouth for her, as she rejoined us at the table.

There was a knock at the door, which Haruka went and answered, returning with Setsuna, who sat beside me.

"Now can we know what's going on?", Haruka asked annoyed.

I could feel their eyes on me, and it was earily silent, as I took a sip of my coffee. It soothed my dry throat, but didn't taste very nice.

"First off, I am sorry for the early morning wake up call, but I had no choice. This is Striker, one of Princess Kakyuu Senshi, who she put in charge of my well being during my stay", I started, needing to take some deep breaths. "For some time now, I haven't been sleeping very well, and I wake to find injuries on my body. The night before we left, I heard a voice, while I slept, telling me I have changed my future, and must pay. It also said I can't hide forever, and that I was safe for now".

No one spoke, as I had their full attention, and Striker put his hand on my knee.

"I woke to find my throat sore, and as you can see from the bruises, something is happening I have no control over", I finished.

"What about your head and your mouth?", Michiru inquired.

I put my hand to my head, feeling the dressing over my wound, and I started to blush.

"Well my head happened the night before the one I just told you about, and my mouth, well".

"It was an accident", Striker spoke before I could."I was going to hit Yaten, but Usagi jumped in between us. I am very sorry", he finished, with his head hung in shame.

"You were going to hit one of them", Haruka laughed. "Usagi, you shouldn't have got in the way".

I know she dislikes the Starlights, but I think Striker just scored major points with her.

"So what can we do for you Princess?", Setsuna asked ignoring Haruka's laughing.

"Do you know anything about my future?. I know I changed it when I ended things with Mamo Chan, but what do I need to pay for".

Setsuna smiled gently, but I could tell she was worried.

"I have seen the future, and it is undecided. I can still the see one with Crystal Tokyo, and Mamo Chan as King".

I sighed, as I listened to her continue.

"I saw only glimpses. It was like a jigsaw that couldn't be put together. One vision stood out though. You were Queen, and had become very powerful, but I also felt the presence of something very dark, and dangerous. I fear someone else has seen this vision, and is trying to stop it from becoming reality".

Her words offered no answers to my questions.

"So why am I safe now?", I asked.

"That I am unsure of", she replied.

We sat there in silence, with no one knowing what to say. I could tell be their faces, they were all thinking, and as I grabbed Striker's hand of my knee, and squeezed it, he turned to me, and smiled. I thought back to the voice, then to speaking with the Princess.

"Princess Kakyuu said she had the feeling Kinmoku plays some part in this. That's why she insisted I bring Striker, and gave me the temporary power of a Starlight", I blurted out.

Everyone stared at me.

"That makes some sense", Setsuna stated. "In that vision, I felt a strong alliance with Kinmoku, and Striker was standing at your side".

I couldn't help but smile, and I saw Striker's face glow out the corner of my eye.

"So what do we do now?", Haruka asked.

"If Usagi is willing, I suggest we watch her sleep, since the attacks seem to happen then, and see what happens", Michiru suggested.

"Are you willing to do that Usagi?", Striker asked concerned.

They were looking at me, making my body freeze under their stares. I knew I would be safe, and that they would do whatever they could. But my body already ached, and I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but I need answers.

"Let's do it", I announced.

SEIYA

Odango, where are you? What's happening? Are you alright?.

Not much has happened. The ball has been postponed, till she returns.

Yaten continues to insist we go to Earth, but the Princess has forbidden us to leave, and the Scouts can't without Odango. All we can do is wait, but with every passing moment, my hopes fade. She is never coming back, and I will never know how she truly feels.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power, and attack.**

**I created new evil: Darkness, and his army.**

USAGI

I spent much of the day, talking to Michiru and Setsuna. They wanted to know what Kinmoku was like, but I could only describe some of it, as I hadn't seen much. I told them it was alot like Earth, only with less skyscrapers, and more open spaces. I told them about the Palace, and how it glistened in the sun, and overlooked the ocean.

Striker and Haruka were talking in the lounge room. Striker seemed fascinated with car racing, and Haruka seemed to be enjoying talking to Striker, even smiling at him. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Do you trust him?", Setsuna asked, catching me watching them talk.

I turned to face her.

"Yes", I replied. "I can't explain it. I never told you, but it was he that delivered the invitation, and even then, I trusted him completely. It's like I've known him forever, and I want to be around him, her, whatever. It has never crossed my mind to doubt him, even when he hit me, which truly was my fault, I never stopped caring about him".

I was telling the truth. I felt some connection to Striker, that I couldn't explain. I want to be near him. I feel safe when he is around.

"Well we will trust him too", Michiru nodded.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Haruka was annoyed to have to answer the door, and I saw a look of wonder cover Striker's face. He stood, and started walking towards me, but the vision of him, was soon replaced with another.

"Usagi, it's about time you got back. You should have called me first".

"Mamo Chan", I gasped, standing.

I couldn't believe he was here. How did he know I went away?. And why is he still telling me what to do?.

I saw him gaze to my side. I hadn't noticed Striker standing beside me.

"Could you please put a shirt on around my girlfriend. She may be nieve and",

"Does my body upset you Usagi?", Striker asked, cutting Mamo Chan off.

I gave a little laugh.

"No", I giggled.

"Then I will stay this way", Striker laughed, showing off his muscles.

"Mamo Chan, please let me introduce Striker", I smiled.

"I don't care who he is", Mamo Chan snapped."I came here, because we need to start our future. I gave you time, now lets go, there is much to plan".

I glared at him, as anger was starting to build up inside me. Did he honestly think I would change my mind?. Did he even listen to what I said that day?.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", I declared.

"Yes you are Usagi, it is time to grow up, and face your responsibilities. You know we have to marry, and create Crystal Tokyo. Now lets go", he told me, grabbing my arm.

"She's not going anywhere with you", Striker growled, grabbing Mamo Chan on the shoulder.

Mamo Chan flung Striker's hand away, still holding onto my arm.

"Usagi, why must you be around these boys, who believe they have a right to tell me what to do?. By the way. How did your trip go?. Did Seiya forget you, as I thought he would. Does he have someone else?. I told you no one could love you, as I do, so lets go".

He stated pulling me away, hurting my arm with his strong grip.

"Let me go", I cried, trying to free myself.

"Leave her alone", Striker growled, more furious.

Striker grabbed his hand, forcing him to losen his grip on my arm. I pulled away, and stood beside Striker. Mamo Chan, was extremely furious.

He hit Striker, catching him off guard, and he stumbled backwards. I went to move towards Striker, and make sure he was alright, but Mamo Chan swung, connecting his fist to my face, making my already swollen lip, swell more.

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO AS YOU'RE TOLD NOW", he yelled into my face.

"How dare you touch her like that", Haruka huffed, pulling him away from me.

Michiru came up behind me, helping me to sit on a chair.

I heard some more yelling, and looked to see Haruka and Striker holding Mamo Chan by the arms.

"I am your future King", he stated.

"No you're not", Setsuna declared.

He stopped struggling, and stared at her.

"What", he snapped.

"Usagi's future is undecided, but I know you will never be King, or her daughters Father, especially now. We supported you, but after what you just did, I won't allow you to be King", Setsuna stated forcefully.

"Neither will we", Haruka and Michiru added.

I know it must have been hard for Haruka. Her loyalty always lied with him more than me. Michiru, and Setsuna, stood beside me, with Striker and Haruka in front of me. Tears filled my eyes.

"I will be King. When you realise you will end up alone, you will beg me to take you back, and I will be waiting", Mamo Chan stated angrily, before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

I bent over, putting my face in my hands.

I have never seen him like that before, and I can't believe he hit me. Why am I meant to feel all this pain?. Is this my punishment for wanting my own life?. I don't know how much more I can take. I am not strong enough.

"I will get some ice", Michiru announced, walking to to kitchen.

Striker knelt in front of me, and put the ice on my mouth, once Michiru returned with it. She then joined Haruka, and Setsuna in the lounge, leaving Striker and I alone.

"I am sorry Usagi. I should have protected you more, please forgive me".

I looked at him, to see tears streaming down his face.

"It's not your fault Striker", I smiled painfully.

I told him everything. I told him about the Silver Millenium, and how Mamo Chan and I loved each other then. He listened intently as I told him how we were reborn, and I became Sailor Moon. I also told him about the battle with Galaxia, and of course the Starlights. He had heard about the battle.

"You love Seiya", he mumbled.

"Yes", I whispered.

He looked at me for a moment, taking his hand away from my mouth.

"She loves you too", he acknowleged. "That's why she's been so bitchy this last year. We all thought her and the Princess had something, but when they returned, Fighter was so different".

My heart stopped. Seiya and Princess Kakyuu?. Were they meant to be?, and if so am I the reason they're not?.

"Usagi, do you consider me a friend?", Striker mumbled looking down, away from me.

"Of course", I smiled.

He looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt warmth, and care radiating from him, almost like love.

"Usagi, I have never had anyone to care for before, except the Princess of course. But since I met you, all I have wanted is to protect you. I know it sounds weird, but I love being near you, and to see you hurt, it pains me. I promise now and forever, I will be by your side no matter what. I have to be, as long as you want me to that is".

I could hear the honesty in his voice, and I knew he spoke from the heart.

"Striker, I feel the same way. I can't explain it either, all I know is I feel safe, and even loved around you. I will be happy having you with me always, and I promise now and forever, we will always be friends", I sobbed wiping the tears from his face.

He smiled, wiping mine in return.

"Hey, consider me a friend too, after what you did for Usagi", Haruka smiled.

I hadn't realised she was watching us. I started to blush, then a sudden wave of tiredness washed over me, and I yawned.

"Are you ready to sleep?", Michiru asked, as she joined us.

I looked around, and even though I wasn't really ready, I knew I would be safe.

"Yes let's do it", I announced.

I rose, and followed Haruka upstairs. Striker was holding my hand, with Michiru and Setsuna following behind us.

We entered a bedroom, and judging by the sunlight through the window, it was getting late. I squeezed Striker's hand as I sat on the bed. I laid down, as Striker sat beside me, with his feet on the ground. Setsuna stood near the window, after closing the curtains slightly, and Haruka stood not far from me, resting against the wall, with her arms folded. Michiru sat on the end of the bed, and I felt their eyes on me, and could feel my eyelids growing heavy, but I was scared.

"We're here", Striker whispered, reassuring me.

I took a deep breathe, and let my eyes close.

"USAGI. USAGI WAKE UP".

I opened my eyes, to find four terrified faces in front of me. I sat up, feeling my body wincing with pain.

"Are you alright?", Striker asked, helping me to sit up.

"What happened?", I moaned.

"You don't know?", Michiru gasped in shock.

I shook my head, though I shouldn't have, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"We watched your body react, as if been attacked", Haruka started explaining. "You were screaming out in pain, and it was if you were trying to hit something, but there was nothing there. Seeing your body move like that", she stopped, with fear taking her words.

"We thought you were going to die", Setsuna added.

I could tell by their expressions, that it must have been scary to say the least.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME", I screamed frustratedly.

None of them spoke, as thoughts started running through my head. Why is this happening?, What is happening?. How can I stop something I can't see?.

I was feeling suffocated, with my breathing heavy, as I slowly stood up off the bed.

"I need to get some air", I announced.

They all looked at me.

"Lets go for a walk", Michiru suggested kindly.

They all came with me. I was still in my pajamas, but didn't care. The sun had set, and the moon shone above us, with a gentle breeze that blew, cooling my frustration. We ended up in the park.

"Usagi".

I heard the voice, and turned to see Hotaru running towards us. I was about to ask what she was doing here, when something hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

"STRIKER STAR POWER",

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER",

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER",

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER",

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER"

"MAKE UP", I heard my friends yell.

I stood, to find my friends surrounding me, as my body ached intensely.

"What's going on?", Hotaru asked, "I sensed something dark, that's why I came to find you".

I looked around, and couldn't see anything.

"Well well, finally we meet face to face Moon Princess".

I froze, recognising that voice.

I looked to see a figure in the shadows. It started moving towards us, and as it drew nearer, I noticed the eyes, black and cold. The rest of it's face hidden, as was his body, due to the dark cloak it wore.

"Who are you?", I cried.

The stranger laughed, sending shivers down my spine.

"I am the one, who will destroy you".

I stepped back in shock, hoping he didn't notice my fear.

"I have waited a long time, to have the strength to attack you in person, so I used your dreams, as a mean to inflict pain, hoping to weaken you, and from the look of things, I have succeeded", the voice gloated.

"Who are you?, and why do you want me dead so bad?", I cried.

"You can call me Darkness, and I have seen a future, where you rule with great power, and for those like me who wish to rule the galaxy, that is a problem. Though that future is not set in stone, I will not allow you the chance to fulfill it"

All of a sudden, a rose landed between us.

"Leave her alone".

I looked up into the tree, to see him standing on a branch, in his Tuxedo transformation.

"Who's that?", Striker asked.

"Mamo Chan", I whispered in shock.

"HA HA, am I meant to be frightened by a flower?. So pathetic. You all think you can stop me, but you can't. The Princess herself can't even defeat me", Darkness laughed.

"We will never let you harm our Princess", Hotaru declared.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered", smirked Haruka.

"Am I?", Darkness said slyly.

I looked around, as me heart beat started racing. We were surrounded, and now we were the ones outnumbered. There were at least thirty of them, all wearing black outfits, covering their bodies, leaving only their eyes visible. They too were cold, and they reminded me somewhat of ninjas.

"Transform", Striker instructed me.

"MOONLIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP".

Darkness seemed amused.

"Well I wasn't expecting a fight, but as I may never get the Princess in a weaker state, I have no choice".

I am weak. I know my body won't be able to take much more punishment, but I will fight.

Nothing happened. Both sides stood there waiting to make the first move, as I noticed Mamo Chan was still in the tree. Will he fight with us?.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry to die Princess. You should have stayed with the Starlights, though I can still enter your dreams there, you found a way to stop me, but you won't anymore".

Suddenly, dull flashes of light hurled towards us. We managed to move out of their way, falling to the ground, but more came. I stood, only to hit the ground again, after an attack hit me in the side. I could hear my friends fighting, as the army charged. They seemed to prefer hand to hand combat, with some even using swords.

I was lying alone, watching the battle. My body riddled with pain

"You have no future Princess", Darkness cried.

"Yes she does, and it's with me", Mamo Chan announced.

He helped me stand, then started leading me away from the fight.

"You can run Princess but I will find you", Darkness called out.

So much was happening. My friends needed me, and Mamo Chan was dragging me away.

"We need to help them, please I have to fight", I pleaded, trying to escape his grip.

"No Usagi. This is all your fault. If you had stayed with me, none of this would be happening. Now do you see. Our future is together, and always will be", he explained tightening his grip.

I kicked him in the shin, and started running, but he grabbed me, forcing me to the ground. He laid himself on top of me, and I tried to move, but he was too heavy. I slapped his face, and he returned the favor with more force. I felt my eye swell, as anger started burning me from the inside out.

"You will be with me Usagi", he stated.

"Get off her".

I was suddenly free. I stood to see Striker hitting Mamo Chan, knocking him out, before joining me. My vision started blurring in my left eye, but I didn't speak. I turned and joined the Scouts, with Striker right beside me. I saw Darkness, watching from the side.

"STAR BEAUTIFUL SHINE", I screamed, sending an attack which hit it's mark.

Darkness fell, and I watched as he started to fade in and out. I fell to my knees, as a couple of the remaining army came to attack me, slicing me with their swords. I used my last bit of energy to defeat them, before I fell to the ground, unable to move.

"If you live Princess, I will find you", Darkness moaned before disappearing.

I could see my friends fighting, feeling my body giving up. My heart was slowing, and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Striker, take Usagi back to Kinmoku now", Haruka ordered.

"NOW", she yelled.

I felt Striker pick me up in her arms awkwardly.

"Hang on Usagi", Striker whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attack.**

**Created new evil: Darkness, and his army.**

SEIYA

I have lost count of the days since Odango and Striker left. I have barely slept, or eaten, and I was fearing the worse.

I was sitting in the dining hall, with Taiki, Yaten, Princess Kakyuu, and the Scouts. None of us had really touched our dinner, letting silence fill the room.

GONG GONG.

The sound startled me, but I stood and ran, hearing the others follow. My heart was pounding, as I finally arrived outside, seeing them appear.

My heart stopped, as the sight before me turned me to ice. Striker was standing there, with her back to us. I could see blood, from fresh wounds on her back. She turned to face us, falling to her knees, with Odango laying limp in her arms. Striker let go her transformation, revealing her male form, and I could see wounds on his bare chest. I realised Odango was still as a Starlight, and hadn't moved. As I looked closer, I saw blood flowing from wounds on her body also.

"Usagi please, don't leave me, please", Striker sobbed." Breathe Usagi, breathe".

I couldn't move. Suddenly Princess Kakyuu, was at Striker's side.

"Maker, Healer", she called.

I watched them run to her. Then Yaten took Odango in her arms, and ran into the palace, followed by Taiki who was helping Striker to walk. The Scouts followed them, but I didn't know what was going on, as my mind was blank from shock.

"Come Fighter", the Princess said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I followed her, feeling numb. Is Odango dead?.

We sat waiting in silence. Taiki and Yaten both refused to change their clothes, which were now covered with blood. Yaten wouldn't look at me, but I could tell she was crying.

It seemed like forever, before I finally heard the door open, and I watched the Healer walk forward and kneel in front of the Princess.

"Excuse me Princess", he spoke.

"Yes how are they?", Princess asked kindly, with a hint of worry, that she was trying to hide.

The Healer stood, and sighed.

"Striker is fine. Her wounds will heal with time, though she is exhausted, and requires rest", he explained, then looked down.

"What about the Moon Princess?", Princess Kakyuu pleaded.

"She is alive, but only just. Her wounds will heal, but because of the punishment her body has taken, I fear her heart may give out. She is very weak, and it's up to her now if she lives or dies. All we can do is wait".

I clenched my fists, as my body tensed. She has to live, she has to.

"Please may we visit with Striker", the Princess inquired.

"I'm afraid she refuses to leave the Princess's side", the Healer replied.

"Please tell her I wish to speak with her, and that it's an order", the Princess begged.

I watched the Healer leave the room, with my palms sweating. Finally Striker entered, looking like she had been to war. She seemed to whince with pain, as she knelt before the Princess.

"Princess, please. I must be with Usagi", Striker sobbed.

I have never seen her look so weak before.

"First, please tell us what happened", pleaded the Princess.

Striker stood, and took the seat between the Princess and Minako.

"We arrived on Earth, and contacted the other Scouts. Usagi explained to them what was going on, and we came up with a plan. We watched her sleep, and we thought she was going to die, as something was attacking her, but there was nothing there."

She stopped, and took a deep breath. None of us spoke, waiting to hear the rest.

"We went for a walk, and were attacked by someone who calls himself Darkness. He had an army, who fought with swords, and other attacks. Usagi was already weak, but she still fought, and", she burst into tears unable to finish.

"Please Striker, what did he want with Usagi?", our Princess asked, holding her hand.

"She doesn't have a future, well she does, she just hasn't decided it yet. Setsuna said she saw a glimpse of one, where Usagi is very powerful, and Darkness saw the same one. He wants her dead, and he almost succeeded", she took another deep breath. "He said none of us could stop him, even Usagi, though he did say she found a way to stop him attacking her in her dreams. He said it was here with the Starlights".

She was safe here, how?. We have to find out, because I will not let her die.

"Princess, please, I really need to be with her, I promised, she promised, forever and always. So much has happened to her, Darkness, and that Mamo Chan bloke hitting her, she needs me". Striker cried.

"Mamo Chan hit her", Minako gasped horrified.

"Twice. Once at Haruka's place, when Usagi refused to go with him, then during the fight with Darkness, he tried to take her away, but she fought him. I managed to pull him off her, but her eye was swelling, I am so sorry, I let you all down. Please forgive me".

I could tell she was sorry, but part of me wanted to hit her. Taiki must have read my face, coming to stand in front of me.

I listened as Striker explained more. My body trembling with every word. When she mentioned Mamo Chan asking if I forgot Odango, my heart skipped a beat. Does he know how Odango feels about me?. I could never forget her, and I am hoping I never have to. Please Odango, fight. You must live.

USAGI

I felt lost. My body is weak, and my heart beat slow. Am I dying?. I don't want to, but what do I have to live for?.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but I heard my friends, feeling their emotions, and touch.

"Please Usagi, wake up", Ami pleaded.

"You can get through this", Makoto added.

"You had better not die on us", Rei groaned.

"We love you Usagi, and we need you", Minako sobbed.

I could hear their tears, and I wanted to open my eyes, but couldn't.

I heard others aswell. Taiki sat with me, reading to me, and from the bits I heard, it sounded like a good story. I felt Yaten hold my hand, though she didn't speak. Even the Princess sat with me, and Striker was there also.

"I am so sorry Usagi. Please wake up. We promised remember", she cried.

I wanted to tell her I remember, but I can't. Hearing them, I know my friends are worth fighting for. I have to fight.

I also had Striker's words replaying over and over, about Seiya and the Princess. Why wouldn't she tell me?. She never once mentioned anything like that on Earth. Was it because she didn't think they would find her?. I never told her the truth, so I guess we're even.

_"Poor Princess, your heart still beats, but not for long"_.

I heard his voice, and for the first time, I was aware of the pain he inflicted on my body. I couldn't breathe, and I could feel my body convulse. I wanted to scream, to fight but couldn't.

"Odango, please fight this. Don't let him win", Seiya shouted.

I felt her hands on my shoulders, and my body relaxed, and I could breathe again.

SEIYA

I wasn't sure if I could see her. It has been two days since Odango returned, and I was scared to see her. Everyone else had been in. Taiki spent hours reading to her, and Yaten said she just sat there, holding her hand. Even the Princess had been to see her.

"Fighter, you should go see her. I believe it would help", Princess Kakyuu suggested kindly.

I knew it would be hard, but I decided to go. I stood outside the door, with my hand on the door knob, as I took a deep breath, and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes, as I entered. Odango's body was convulsing, and she couldn't breathe. I ran to her side.

"Odango, please fight this. Don't let him win", I shouted placing my hand hands on her shoulders.

She finally relaxed, and started breathing again. I sat in the chair beside her bed, as I held her hand, leaning over, and kissing it gently. I looked at her face, seeing bruises, cuts, a swollen eye, but still she is beautiful. I brushed her hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear, as tears started falling from my eyes. I knew I couldn't handle seeing her like this. I rested my head on the bed, still holding her hand, with both of mine, and let the tears fall.

"Seiya".

I looked up to see two sad, pain struck eyes, looking at me.

"Odango, your awake", I cried excitedly, standing and placing my hand on her face.

She turned away, not wanting me to touch her.

"Odango, what's wrong?. I have been so worried about you, please tell me, why won't you talk to me?", I pleaded.

She looked at me, making my heart beat uncontrolably. The hurt in her eyes, made me want to look away, but I couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and the Princess?".

She could barely speak, but her words stunned me, and my heart stopped.

"Odango, what are you talking about?".

Tears started flowing from both our eyes.

"You and the Princess were going to be together, but your not now. Why?. I hope it's not because of me", she said slowly, taking deep breaths between words.

I could see her drifting off again.

"Odango, I will always love the Princess, but not like that. It's you, I fell in love with, and Princess Kakyuu understands that. She wants me to be happy, but we were never together Odango. Please believe me", I sobbed.

I could hear her breathing, and knew she was asleep.

"I love you Odango", I whispered, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

I sat back down in the chair, feeling lost. She thinks I love the Princess. I do, but not like I love Odango. I'm going to stay here, and let her know the truth.

USAGI

I can't remember the last time I slept so well. I have no idea how long I've slept for, but I woke to feel quite refreshed. My body still ached, but the pain was minimal. I opened my eyes, taking my time to adjust to the light.

I looked around the room, realising I had been here before. I was on Kinmoku, in one of the Healer's rooms. I guess you could say hospital room. The sun was shining through the window, and I noticed someone walking towards me.

"Glad to see you wake Princess", the Healer smiled.

He checked me over, with his touch gentle.

"You are healing well, so maybe you can convince her to go get some rest", he grinned nodding to the other side of me.

I turned my head to find Seiya sitting in the chair, holding my hand.

"I will check on you later", the Healer whispered, before leaving the room.

I watched him exit, then turned my attention back to Seiya.

So she did come to see me. It wasn't a dream.

She truly is beautiful, and even though the memories I have, are of her in male form, I love her no matter what. But is that the kind of relationship she would want?. After what I have been through lately, I have to tell her how I feel. If I am going to die, I need her to know the truth. I owe her that much at least. Then again, she does have the Princess, so maybe It would be best not too.

I stared at her, admiring the view. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders, and she was wearing black track pants, with a white tshirt. Her legs were folded to the side, on the chair, and she looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head", I smiled shaking her hand.

She stirred, sitting up, and wiping her eyes, without letting go of my hand. She stretched, then sat back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"Hey", I said louder, though my throat was very dry.

I pinched her hand, making her jump. She turned to look at me, and looked like she hadn't slept in days. How long has she been there for?. She smiled at me, and came to sit on the bed, beside me.

"Hello", she beamed putting her hand to my face.

"Hello, shouldn't you be in bed sleeping, you look terrible", I giggled slightly, only to have a coughing fit.

She helped me sit up, holding me with one arm around my shoulder, gently patting my back. It hurt a little, but I didn't let on.

"I wasn't going anywhere till you woke up, and I knew you were alright", she declared, putting her other hand to my chin, tilting my face to look at her.

I could see tears of relief in her eyes, and felt mine start to build up.

"You didn't have too", I smiled.

"Yes I did. You have no idea what it's been like to see you fading away. But I refused to leave", she stated kindly.

I was thankful she stayed with me, but she really shouldn't have.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?", I asked her weakly.

"Where else would I want to be?", she asked hurt.

She looked at me waiting for my response. This is going to be awkward.

"Aren't you meant to be with the Princess?", I asked nervously.

"Odango, I explained that before, but obviously you don't remember", she smiled shaking her head.

I remember something about it, but not much.

"I do love the Princess, but not the way I love you. Some believed we had a thing, but we didn't. The Princess knows how I feel, and we are very good friends, that's all. It's you I fell in love with Odango. Please believe me".

I knew her words to be the truth, as her face was so sincere, and warm.

"I'm sorry Seiya. It's none of my business what happens in your life, and I shouldn't have asked. You can go now, as I am fine, and you really do need to rest", I sighed embarassed.

I could see tears, sliding down her cheek, and knew she was hurting.

I probably shouldn't have, but I put my hand to her face, using my thumb to wipe her tears. She then gently placed her hand on mine, before turning her face into my hand, and gently kissing it.

SEIYA

I felt my skin been pinched, startling me awake, and I opened my eyes to see Odango looking at me smiling. My heart jumped excitedly. She is alive. I stood, then gently sat beside her on the bed.

Just hearing her voice, though it was a little hoarse, made me so happy. I had to explain about the Princess and me again, then her words broke my heart. She said my life was none of her business, then she said I could go. I wish I was her business. Was Minako wrong?.

Suddenly her hand touched my face. Feeling her touch, so warm, and loving, is what I have dreamed of for so long. I would do anything to call her mine, and keep her safe. There is still that one question that would have to be answered one day, but that doesn't seem to matter now.

"Seiya".

Her sweet voice breaking my thoughts.

"USAGI".

Minako came bursting into the room, followed by the others, including Taiki and Yaten. Talk about bad timing.

"You're awake. How do you feel?. Can I get you anything?", Minako cried wrapping her arms around her friend.

I got off the bed, and stood next to Yaten.

"I'm fine, but could do with a drink of water please", Odango smiled.

I watched Makoto pour her a glass, and her sip it.

"Oh, the Outer Scouts sent word that they are fine, and that he hasn't been seen since", Minako informed her smiling.

I listened to them talk, with my eyes never leaving Odango. I wanted to know what was going on between us, and what she was about to say, before we were interrupted.

"Where is Striker, I really need to see her", Odango asked with worry.

I can't believe she wants to see Striker. Is something going on between them?.

I watched Taiki leave, then return with Striker. She had pretty much healed, but was still a little sore.

"Usagi", Striker sobbed.

She walked over to the bed, as Odango opened her arms, and Striker entered them.

"Lets leave them alone", Taiki suggested, looking at me pleading.

I didn't hesitate. I couldn't stand to be in that room, watching the woman I love hold another. My heart broke. There is something between them, but what?. I remember Striker's words, saying that they promised each other, always and forever. If Odango is willing to love a Starlight, then why not me?.

USAGI

When Seiya kissed my hand, my body exploded with joy, but was soon ended, when Minako burst into the room.

She wasn't alone. Rei, Makoto, Ami, Taiki and Yaten followed her in. They were so excited to see me, as I was to see them, though I would have prefered a few more minutes with Seiya. Makoto gave me a drink, once I'd asked for one, then they told me what had been happening. How they recieved word from the Scouts back home, stating they were okay. Apparently I have been asleep for five days. Wow. They were asking questions, about that night, when I realised Striker wasn't with them. I asked where she was, and Taiki went and got her.

She walked in the room, and as soon as she looked at me, tears fled her eyes.

"Usagi", she sobbed.

She walked over to my bed. I felt so relieved to see she was alright, that I held my arms open, and held her when she came in for the embrace. I held her tightly, with tears fleeing my eyes.

"Please forgive me Usagi. I should have done more to protect you", she cried, after the others left.

I pulled away from the hug, and placed my hands on her shoulders, as she sat on the bed facing me. I looked her in the eye.

"It is not your fault, and you did nothing wrong. I am sorry you were injured, as it wasn't your fight, but I thank you for been there, and bringing me back here. Striker, do you understand?. I am not angry with you. I could never be", I spoke with seriousness.

She looked at me a moment, then nodded smiling, as I held her hands.

We just sat there, not speaking. I didn't need to hear her words, to know what she was thinking. She cares for me, alot. I care alot about her too. I am so glad to have her as a friend, then I remembered Setsuna said Striker was beside me in that future she saw. It made me feel lucky. Now I just had to work out the rest of my future.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attack.**

**Created neew evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

It has been three days since Odango woke, and I haven't had the chance to talk to her again. Actually, I haven't really seen her since. I've caught glimpses of her and Striker walking in the garden, or with one of her Scouts. She is never alone.

I have been busy helping prepare for the ball, which will be held tonight. I know Odango is still somewhat weak, and has had those dreams again, but she told the Princess she would be okay with it. I am hoping for the chance to dance with her.

The ballroom is now decorated. White flowers colour the floral arrangements on the tables, covered with white table clothes. Large green leaved trimmings, bearing white flowers hang along the walls, with candles lighting the room. It looks truly magical. A large table sat alone, at one end of the room, set for a sitting of ten, with the other tables lining the walls. The band was set up on the stage, at the other end of the room, with a space left in the middle for dancing. It was going to be a goodnight.

"Better Transform, they're arriving", Yaten informed me.

I transformed, as the Princess had requested we be in our Starlight outfits. I then joined Taiki and Yaten, and we waited with the Princess.

The Trumpets sounded out, and we entered the ballroom. Everyone rose to their feet, applauding. The Princess stood at the large table, and guestured for the people to sit.

"People of Kinmoku. I thank you for your kind welcome. As you all know we are gathered here tonight, to honour our special guests. Her heart, and bravery know no bounds, and we have much to thank her for. Please join me in welcoming Sailor Moon and her Scouts", Princess Kakyuu spoke proudly.

I looked at the door, and smiled as I watched them enter. The Scouts entered first, then waited as Odango entered and joined them, before leading them towards us. She was in her Sailor Moon transformation, but one I hadn't seen before. White, with a Blue skirt, and red bow, and boots. Her hair still in a braid, with a tiara on her forehead. She looked amazing, even with the bandages. The people were cheering, standing and clapping. They came to the table, and knelt before our Princess.

"We thank you for this kind honour",Odango thanked elegantly.

They rose, and I watched as Odango took her place between Princess Kakyuu, and Taiki. Minako sat between Yaten and I. I was on the other side of the Princess, and tried to catch Odango's attention, as she was talking with the Princess, but she didn't notice.

The food was delicious, and after five courses, the band finally started to play. Now was my chance .

I went to stand, but noticed Odango already leaving the table, as Striker had beaten me to it. I watched them enter the dance floor, where he held Odango so gently, and they started dancing. Jealousy tore through me like a hurricane. They were smiling at each other, with Odango still weak on her feet, but Striker was supporting her. Everyone was watching. Then I realised, Striker was in male form, and he was very handsome. That's what Odango wants. A man, not me.

USAGI

I have spent the last three days recovering, and Striker and the Scouts have been helping me. At least I can walk by myself now. I have had more dreams, as I still haven't figured out how I stop them.

I haven't seen Seiya. Minako says she's just been busy, and not to worry. I'm kind of glad, because I know I hurt her the other day. I told her that it wasn't my business, what she does. I wish it was though.

The Princess had asked about the Ball. I told her to hold it as soon as possible, which is tonight, so I have spent the day relaxing, mainly because Striker wouldn't let me do much. I had spent the last two nights with her in her room. I felt safe, though I really wish I could have stayed with Seiya. It is getting harder to not think about her, and my feelings aren't letting up. I love her so much.

"Hey it's time to get ready", Minako announced.

I transformed into my original Sailor Moon transformation, as I thought the wings would be too much. Unfortunately the fresh bandages were visible.

I walked with the Scouts to the ballroom, where they entered before me. As I entered, I looked around, and the room looked beautiful. I walked towards the Princess, seeing Seiya at her side. I knelt, and thanked her for the honour, before I sat between her and Taiki.

I spent most of the time talking to Princess Kakyuu. The food was delicious, and I was so hungry, but ate like a lady.

The music started, and I heard his voice before I saw him.

"May I have this dance?".

I turned to see Striker in male form. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt, and a sky blue tie, and he looked gorgeous. I took his hand, and he helped me stand. I still felt weak, but followed as he led me to the dance floor. He held me close, supporting me, and we started to move.

"I won't let you fall", he smiled.

I smiled back. I know he wouldn't. I could feel everyone watching, but never took my eyes off him.

I hadn't realised the music stopped, till Striker stopped, and bowed before me. He then stood behind me, and I felt him near my ear.

"Whatever happens please say yes", he whispered.

I could feel my face redden, then noticed the Princess as she stood. Everyone went quiet. I felt a little scared, as Striker had left the ballroom, leaving me standing alone, with everyone else seated. I couldn't move.

"I have an announcement to make", the Princess announced. "I know we can never thank Sailor Moon enough, for what she did for us, or repay her with the same worth, but I have had a proposal put to me, and after much deliberation, I have decided to grant this request. Sailor Star Striker, please step forward".

Striker re entered the ballroom, in her Starlight out fit. She smiled at me as she passed me, before kneeling in front of the Princess, who had come to stand at the front of the table.

"Striker, I know you have never felt you belonged here, but have always done your duty with pride. I have decided to grant your request, as I can see the bond between you both", the Princess started. "Sailor moon, will you please step forward".

I didn't know what was going on, but I walked and knelt beside Striker.

"Sailor Moon, Striker has asked to be removed form her duties here, and has asked to be your Starlight. Do you accept her request, and grant her this honour?", Princess Kakyuu asked.

I thought a moment, trying to understand. Then I remembered Striker whispering in my ear, and smiled. This is what he meant.

"I accept her request, with great pride your highness".

"Then please rise, and take each others hands", she instructed kindly.

I saw her face as we stood, and she was smiling brightly. I turned to face Striker, taking her hands in mine.

"Now and forever, I promise", she pledged.

A bright light appeared between us, then engulfed us. It felt warm, soothing even. It only lasted a minute or so, but it left me feeling happy. I looked at Striker, and there was something different about her. I looked closer, only to notice the cresent moon on her forehead, glowing.

"The change of loyalty has taken place. Her powers will remain the same, but her loyalty now lies with Sailor Moon, now and forever. From here on in, Star Striker will now be known as Sailor Moon's Starlight", the Princess announced, before stepping closer to us. "And please remember, both of you. We will always be here if you need us, this will always be a home for you both." she said warmly.

I nodded.

"Also my dear Usagi, please, your Starlight power is no longer temporary. You have earned the right to hold the power always", she smiled.

Everyone stood and cheered. I couldn't fully understand what had happened, but I felt safe, and honoured. Striker started leading me out of the ballroom, and I followed willingly. We ended up outside.

"What just happened?, I asked, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I made a promise Usagi, always and forever, and I meant it, so I asked the Princess for permission. I changed my loyalty from her to you", she explained.

She transformed into her male form again, then stood there smiling.

"Are you sure?. Is that why you are in male form tonight?", I inquired.

I could tell by his face he was serious.

"I am in male form, because I also promised the Princess, to keep my identity a secret, so I need to get used to it. And yes I am sure".

I couldn't contain the sudden burst of joy that filled my heart. I stretched up, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. He held me, around the waist, gently kissing my forehead.

SEIYA

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Striker asking to be Sailor Moon's Starlight, and Odango accepted. It was almost like a wedding ceremony. Now and forever the are joined. My heart stopped, and my chest tightened. I watched them walk out the door, and decided to follow them.

I went outside, and my heart sank. They were holding each other, and Striker back in his male form, was kissing her forehead.

"So this is what you want?", I shouted.

They both turned to look at me in shock. Anger flowed freely through my body, as I saw Odango come towards me.

"Seiya".

"So he's the Starlight you want huh. I guess I'm not good enough", I snapped at her.

She took a step back, with a look of horror on her face.

"Seiya, it's not what you think", Striker cried coming towards me.

I put my hand up to stop him, not taking my eyes of Odango.

"So when Minako told me you loved me she lied", I snapped again.

She stood there, with tears rolling down her face, and her body shaking.

"I DO LOVE YOU", she shouted, then bought her hands up to her face.

"Seiya she is telling the truth. I do love her, but not like you. It's more like a protective thing. I need to be around her, to protect her. That's all", Striker confessed.

I looked at him, and I just knew he told the truth. I glanced over to Odango, and could see her falling apart. I went to hold her in my arms, but she started running, so I ran after her, finally catching up to her into the garden. I grabbed her, and pulled her into my arms, where she wrapped her arms around me, and started crying into my chest.

"I'm sorry Odango, please".

She looked up at me, and to see those eyes full of tears, cut me deeply.

"Let's go talk", I suggested sweetly.

She nodded in agreement, then I looked at Striker, who had followed also, and he nodded in approval.

I decided to take her to my room. I bypassed the ballroom, carrying her in my arms.

As we entered my room, I headed straight for the bathroom, where I placed her on the basin, so our eyes met straight on. I wet a face cloth, and began wiping her tear stained face. She sat there staring at me, with her expression blank.

"Seiya, I need to tell you something", she whispered shyly.

"What?", I asked worried.

She took a deep breath, then looked at me with seriousness.

"I never really loved Mamo Chan. I was only with him, because I was told I had to be", she stated scared.

Her words took me by surprise, but I continued to listen, as she explained about loving him in her past life. Hearing about her home been destroyed, and being reborn, had my mind struggling to keep up. Then she mentioned about Mamo Chan been her future, and that she was told she had to be with him. My chest was so tight, and my heart aching, as she told me about her daughter, from the future she had met. Part of me felt angry, but not at her.

"So I was willing to live that life, until you came. I fell in love with you, but I never acted on it, because I was doing what I was told. Then you left, and it made me realise, I wanted a different life", she finished through tears.

I couldn't respond. She loves me, and has given up everything because of it.

"Seiya, I really am sorry I never told you before, about any of it. That's why I didn't want to see you, when we arrived. I knew if you knew the truth about me, and why I let you leave thinking your love was one sided, you would never forgive me. I'm really sorry", she cried hopping off the basin, and starting to leave.

I grabbed her hand, and she turned to face me.

"Odango I", I didn't know what to say.

She let go of my hand, and moved towards me. As she stood right in front of me, she grabbed my face and gently pulled me down, taking my lips with hers. It took me by surprise, but I relished in the warmth. Her lips so soft, and the passion they delivered was intense. I kissed her back, picking her up, and placing her back on the basin. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and my hands on her hips, with our lips moving together, in perfect motion. I was lost in the moment, bought back to reality when her lips left mine, and I opened my eyes, to see, two bright sapphires shine back at me. I haven't seen them since I left Earth, and there was that smile. Her light was coming back.

"I love you Seiya", she declared lovingly.

"I love you to", I replied the same.

She gently kissed me again, before she hopped off the basin, too stand in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close, as I did the same. My body suddenly filling with a desire, I've never felt before.

"I need to take a shower, and go to bed, but I will see you in the morning", she whispered.

She then stood on tip toes, and kissed me on the cheek, before she left.

I can't believe this is happening. Am I really going to have Odango be mine to love?. I realised I was still in my Starlight transformation, so I let it go, and jumped into the shower. I was practically giddy with excitement. I had just kissed the girl I love, for the first time, and it was more than I ever expected.

I dressed in my pajamas, and headed towards Yaten's room, meeting her in the hallway.

"Sorry for not coming back", I apologised.

"That's alright, the Princess announced that Usagi needed rest",Yaten smiled.

I bid her goodnight, then entered my room, turning the light off, and getting into bed.

"NOOOOOO".

Odango. I jumped out of bed, and ran to her room. I barged through the door, and turned the light on, to see her hanging half way over the balcony. I ran over to her, pulling her inside, where I held her in my arms, as we slumped to the floor. She was slapping me.

"Odango, wake up, I'm here", I pleaded.

She opened her eyes, and stared at me a moment, before she snuggled into my chest.

"Please don't leave me", she begged through tears.

"I'm not going anywhere", I promised.

I stood up, bringing her body up with me, then led her to the bed, and laid her down. I walked over an turned the light off, then joined her. I laid on my back, and she placed her head on my chest, bringing her body in close. I pulled the covers over us, and wrapped my arms around her. That feeling of desire started washing over me again.

"Odango", I whispered.

She didn't answer.

I could feel her breathing, and guessed she must be sleeping, so I held her close.

I can't believe someone is trying to kill her. I have to find out what stops him. It's here on Kinmoku somewhere, but what could it be?. I finally have the one I love, and nothing will stop me from being with her.

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Sailor moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attack.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

USAGI

I can't believe Seiya thought I wanted Striker. I guess it's my fault. We hadn't spoken, or seen each other, then Striker went and pledged her loyalty to me, which I had no knowledge of. I can see how it must have looked, but it still hurt.

She picked me up in her arms, and took me to her room. I sat there gazing into her eyes, while she wiped my face. She was still in her Starlight transformation, and I knew it was time she knew the truth. So I told her everything.

I knew it would hurt her, and I tried to leave, but she stopped me. I could see she was struggling with what I had told her, but I wanted to make sure she knew I loved her, so I kissed her.

I felt her kiss me back eventually, placing me on the basin once again. I had never experienced a kiss like it before. I had kissed Mamo Chan many times, but never felt such love, or have my body feel so alive. I hoped my lips were sending my message, that I love her and want to be with her.

Something burst inside me. I felt, warm, and full of hope. I remember feeling this way. It was along time ago, but I knew it was happiness. I ended the kiss, opening my eyes to see hers looking back at me. I smiled. Not a forced one, or awkward, but an honest one.

I told her I loved her, and she said it back. My body was feeling excited. I'd never felt this before. I had to kiss her again, but also wanted more.

I hopped of the basin, and wrapped my arms around her. Big mistake. Being so close to her sent my heart into overdrive. I needed to get out of there, so I told her we would talk tomorrow, then kissed her cheek, before left. I went straight to my room, and took a shower. The water helped me relax, and calm myself down, though I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I got out, and dressed, then braided my hair, before getting into bed. My head hit the pillow, and my eyes closed.

"_I can't wait any longer Princess. I will find a way to destroy you"_.

I could feel my body moving, but couldn't control it, then suddenly I felt like I was falling.

"Odango, wake up, I'm here".

I opened my eyes, and saw Seiya's worried face. I snuggled into her, and asked her not to leave. She said she wasn't going anywhere, then we got into bed, and I laid on her chest, with her arms around me. My body was tingling at her closeness, as I heard her whisper my name, but I didn't answer. I can't believe I kissed her. I may have a chance at living the life I want, so I just laid there, listening to her heartbeat, till I fell asleep.

"_Well Princess, if I can't get you there, I will find a way to bring you here. Maybe your little sister can help me_".

I woke up, with sweat dripping off me, to find Seiya wasn't there, so I jumped out of bed. I heard a noise in the bathroom, but didn't look. I ran straight to Striker's room, and entered. She was still asleep, so I went straight over to her, and started shaking her.

"Striker, wake up".

She opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Usagi what's wrong?", she cried.

"He knows about my family, I have to go home".

She jumped out of bed, and we ran to find the Scouts. They weren't really happy with the early morning wake up call, but jumped into gear when I explained what I heard. I wrote Seiya a note, and slipped it under her door.

I met the Scouts outside, then we tansformed and left.

SEIYA

I woke this morning, to find Odango asleep in my arms. I still can't believe she kissed me. A vision of her hanging over the balcony, popped into my head, and made me cringe. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so I slid out of bed, and went over to the window. I looked out, and fear shot through me. I was four storeys up, meaning Odango would have died.

I turned and sat, leaning against the wall. I could hear her little snore, and knew she was okay, but for how much longer. I could feel my body heat up, as my frustration and anger built up.

I went into the bathroom, and ran a shower. The water was cold, but it helped. I dressed, then went back into the bedroom, to find Odango gone. I ran to Striker's room, and entered, to find no one was there. I went to my room, and as I entered, I felt something under my foot. I bent down, and found a folded piece of paper, and as I opened it, my heart stopped.

Seiya,

I have to go home. I'm sorry. Be happy.

Love Usagi.

GONG

I ran out of my room, bumping into Taiki and Yaten.

"What's going on?", Yaten asked.

"She went home", I cried, running to check the Scouts rooms.

They were all empty. Taiki and Yaten followed me outside, but they were gone.

I fell to my knees, with her note still in my hand, so I read it again. Was she telling me she was never coming back?.

"What's going on?", Princess Kakyuu asked, coming towards us.

I couldn't look at her, as my tears had burst. I was so close to having her be mine.

"They left", Taiki informed her.

No one spoke, and the silence was deafening.

"Go to Earth, and see that they are alright", the Princess ordered.

I rose, and looked at Taiki and Yaten, who nodded.

USAGI

We landed on Earth, at the Shrine. It was morning, and quiet.

"You guys go get the others, Striker and I will go to my house. Meet you there", I ordered.

They left running, as did Striker and I. Please let my family be okay.

We arrived at my house, and without thinking, I barged through the door. I found my family sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. They all turned to look at me in shock.

"Usagi", Chibi Chibi squealed, running towards me.

I caught her, and hugged her. Thank god she was safe.

"Usagi what are you wearing?", Mum asked horrified.

I realised then, I was still in my Sailor Moon transformation. Oh no. This is awkward, but I didn't have time to explain.

"Mum, Dad, please listen. You have to go somewhere, don't tell me where, just go. Get out of town please", I begged them.

They looked at me, with wonder.

"You're Sailor Moon", Shingo cried.

I looked at him, seeing his eyes wide with amazement. I remember people at school mentioning my name, after the battle with Galaxia. No one knew it was me, and I never thought my family would find out this way, but it was too late now.

"Yes", I answered.

I told my parents everything. Not about been reborn, or anything from my past. I told them about Striker, who had remembered to transform into male form, but didn't tell them he was really a she. I told them about the Scouts, and how I am proud to fight for the safety of the planet, and that someone was after me, and had made threats against them. I didn't mention almost dying, or the injuries I was suffering from. I just needed them to listen to my warning.

They stared at me for ages, and I didn't think they would ever speak again. Finally my Mum walked over to me, where I was standing in the doorway, holding Striker's hand. She put her hands to my face.

"Usagi, my little girl. I am so proud of you, and although I don't quite understand, I will do as you wish", she sobbed.

I could hear the fear in her voice, before she turned to Striker, and hugged him.

"Thankyou for keeping my daughter safe, and when this is all over, please consider this your home, and us your family", she sobbed, standing on tip toe, and kissing his forehead.

"Thankyou", Striker bowed.

My Dad then came to shake his hand, then hug me.

I let my transformation go, once I was in my room. I helped Chibi Chibi pack, although she wanted to stay and help. I told her I needed her to look after our family, which she finally accepted. Striker and I watched them drive off, once they were ready. I told them, I would find them when I could. I hope they will be alright.

The Scouts arrived seconds later, and I explained what was going on.

"So what do we do now?", Makoto asked.

"We wait", I replied.

We spent the day making plans, and discussing Darkness. It was dark when they went home, leaving Striker and I alone.

We went inside, and got ready for bed. Striker was making himself comfy on the couch.

"Um, Striker, could you sleep with me tonight, please?", I asked feeling embarassed.

"Of course", he replied.

He followed me into my room. I felt nervous, but knew he was only there to protect me. We got into bed, with both of us lying on our backs.

I thought about Seiya. The note I left her, was short, and missing what I really wanted to say. I didn't want to say I'd return, just in case I can't. I hope she is okay. I miss her so much, and I have the feeling that if Seiya and I are ever going to be together, we are going to have to fight for it.

I started crying, as my heart was breaking. I was so close to being happy, and now I don't know what's going to happen. Striker pulled me into his chest, running his fingers soothingly through my hair. I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt like I was been watched, but thought nothing of it. I really wish Seiya was here.

SEIYA

It was morning, when we landed on Earth, and we were in the park, as I sat down on a bench. It felt good to be back.

"So what do we do first?", Yaten asked.

"I think we should go see Usagi. At least check to see she is okay", I replied.

I didn't want to tell them about between her and I. At least till I know what is going on between us.

"I think maybe we should lie low. Just be here in case, and not let them see us", Taiki suggested.

We all agreed, though it was going to be hard.

We decided to first go to our apartment, and wait. Before we left Earth, the Princess suggested we keep it. We stayed in our Starlight transformations, just in case, and waited till it was dark before leaving.

We arrived at her house, to see the Scouts leaving. We watched them walk off, then slowly crept up to the house. I saw the lights go out, on the bottom floor, then two shadows appeared on the top floor. I remember walking past here, and seeing Odango on the balcony. I knew it was her room, as I had been in there before. The light went out, as I started walking towards the house.

"Seiya, what are you doing?", Taiki whispered.

I didn't respond, as I jumped, landing on the balcony. I looked in through the window, and saw Striker and Odango, holding each other. I know they said they didn't see each other that way, but to see them like that hurt. I want to be the one who holds her, to be the one she needs.

We went back to our apartment, where I went straight to my room, and after transforming into my male form, I laid on my bed. I couldn't help but think I should have stayed on Kinmoku. I should have found that thing that made her safe.

I woke the next day, feeling somewhat sluggish. I took a shower, which helped revive me. I met Taiki and Yaten in the kitchen. It was lunch time, and we decided to go out for something to eat, but we thought we'd better disguise ourselves. Taiki went for just jeans and tshirt, which is so unlike him, and Yaten went with the same. I wore jeans, but with a button up shirt. We all wore sunglasses, and plaited our hair, putting it under caps. I hope no one recognises us.

We then walked into the city. It hadn't changed much, but you could tell where the damage form Galaxia had been, as some of it still remained.

We found a little restaurant, and ate lunch. We discussed our plans, for keeping an eye on the Scouts, and decided to follow them around, just watching them.

We were walking through the park, when I spotted a group of people, standing around talking. As we got closer, I recognised Minako, and Striker. I then saw the pretty blonde on crutches, realising it was Odango. What happened?.

We ducked behind some bushes, and looked out.

She hobbled forward, then I watched them, as they headed towards us. I held my breath, hearing them talk as they passed.

"Everyone thinks Striker's your boyfriend", Minako laughed.

My heart stopped.

"Let them think that then. I didn't mind letting Mamo Chan think it when I saw him this morning", Odango stated giggling.

"So what are we going to do about you been injured?", Striker asked.

"Well I'm beginning to think I should have stayed on Kinmoku like I wanted to. But I didn't want to put the Starlights in danger, plus he threatened my family. I will fight if I have to".

Her words hit me hard. She didn't want to put us in danger, but wanted to stay with us. My heart swelled.

"Do you guys mind if we go shopping. I need to see about something", Odango asked.

I watched them walk away, and we decided to follow them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attack.**

**Created new evil: Darkness, and his army.**

USAGI

I woke during the night, on the floor. Striker was kneeling beside me. Apparently I woke him when I tripped over him, walking off the bed. He helped me stand, but I couldn't put pressure on my right foot. He took me to the hospital, where they said I just twisted it. They gave me crutches, and something for the pain, then we went home, and watched tv.

Minako arrived early this morning, along with Mamo Chan, and as usual, he wanted to talk about our future. I told him we don't have a future, and that I found somone to have a future with. He assumed it was Striker, and I let him believe it, kissing Striker on the lips, just quickly. Striker played along, and we both laughed as he walked out the door.

We went to the park, as I needed to get out of the house, and bumped into a few girls from school. They went gaga over Striker, suggesting he was my boyfriend. He didn't like the attention, keeping his eyes on me. We walked away,as they asked about me being injured, and I said I should have stayed on Kinmoku, like I wanted too, but I will still fight. I asked them if they wanted to come shopping with me, and they agreed.

I went to a jewellery store, as I had an idea, for a gift, but I had to have it specially made. They said they'd call when it was ready. Minako made us shop with her, which was fun. Striker was not happy about it, though he didn't let Minako know it.

I still need to know what is going on between Seiya and I. Yes we kissed, but can she forgive me?.

We were walking back to my house, when I walked into someone, falling to the ground. I looked up to see three guys standing there, as Striker helped me stand, and Minako passed me the crutches.

"Sorry", the little one spoke, as the three of them continued on their way, walking past us.

I felt like I knew them, and as the medium one brushed past me, my body tingled. I remembered that feeling, and the only person who made me feel it.

"Seiya", I gasped.

He stopped, and turned around.

"Sorry, but you have me mistaken for someone else", he stated.

I knew it was him, but he wasn't going to admit it. I wanted to know why he was here?, actually, why they are here?. I'll play his game.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone. But now that you mention it, the person I am thinking of is much better looking than you", I smiled, then grabbed him and kissed him, short and sweet. "And a much better kisser than you too", I smirked, then turned to hobble away.

Even a little kiss like that, is enough to send my body into overdrive.

"Odango".

I heard him calling, but didn't turn around. Striker and Minako were laughing, catching on to my little game. I knew his ego couldn't take it.

He came up from behind, and grabbed me on the arm gently. I turned to look at him, as he took his sunglasses off, and smiled.

"We have walked around this city all day, and you are the only one who recognised me. How?", he smiled.

"Sorry, do I know you?", I giggled.

"Very funny Odango. How did you know?", he smirked.

"Well, I could tell you the reason for that, but I won't. Maybe later", I smiled, as he pulled me close.

It felt so good to see him.

"Why are you guys here?", Striker asked.

"We came to make sure you guys were alright, considering you left without telling us why", Yaten snapped.

"Sorry that's my fault", I apologised.

They nodded, letting me know they understood.

They followed us back to my house, with Seiya carrying me part of the way. We were in the lounge, eating takeout, as I explained the threat against Chibi Chibi, and they laughed when I told them about being Sailor Moon in front of my parents. They told us they were trying to follow us, but lost us at the mall. Minako smiled proudly.

"Ow", I cried.

I'd gone to move, and put my sore foot down.

"You alright?", Seiya asked.

I smiled and nodded. I am so happy he is here.

SEIYA

We followed the three of them, trying not to be seen, but we lost track of them. That was until I turned a corner, and walked straight into Odango. I watched her fall, then Striker and Minako helped her stand. Yaten apologised, and we went to walk past them, but she called my name.

I told her I wasn't me, then she said the person I reminded her off was better looking, then she kissed me. My heart flared with excitement, but she pulled away and said he was a better kisser too, before she walked away.

I froze for a moment, then realising she was toying with me, I ran after her. We explained why we were there, but she wouldn't tell me how she knew it was me.

We came back to her house with them. Her foot was aching, so I rested her foot on my lap.

RING RING

Striker answered the phone, then he came back into the lounge.

"That was Haruka. They've sensed him, and want us to go on patrol, but they said for you to stay home", he explained.

"She can't stay by herself", Minako stated with worry,

"I'll stay with her", I suggested, as Odango smiled.

"We'll patrol around the neighbourhood, as added protection", Taiki stated, acknowledging Yaten.

Striker and Minako agreed, after Odango told them it's okay, and they all left.

"So now that I have you alone, how did you know it was me?, I asked her smiling.

"Can't tell you that. I'm not sure your ready", she smiled blushing.

I stared at her, and she turned away. I lifted her foot off my lap, and slid up the couch, placing her on my lap. She put her arms around my shoulders, and we gazed at each other.

"I am sorry I left Seiya. I needed to come home, but I wanted to stay", she apologised.

"It's alright Odango. I know you want to protect your family, but I thought it was because of me", I said feeling ashamed.

"Seiya, I have a confession to make", she whispered, looking down.

I felt worried, as her tone made me think this was bad news.

"I kind of kissed Striker, just to make Mamo Chan think he was my boyfriend. I wanted to tell him you were, but I wasn't sure I was going to see you again. I'm really sorry", she sobbed, moving off my lap, and hobbling to stand.

Her words stung, but only slightly. She was been honest with me. Me the one she just said she wanted as a boyfriend. Boy, not girl. I can be a boy for her, anything for her. I stood, and held her in my arms.

"I saw you and Striker in bed together lastnight", I informed her.

"I didn't want to be alone. I love you Seiya. All I want is to be with you", she sobbed, into my chest.

"So does that mean you want to be my Odango?", I smiled.

She looked at me and smiled in return.

"Always", she replied.

"Just to be sure, I can call you mine now?", I asked cheekily.

"Yes", she laughed.

I kissed her, and my body started feeling excitement, and wanting. I was about to pull away, but she did first. She took a step back, blushing.

"Um, I need to lay down, I feel kind of tired", she stated, grabbing her crutches.

I watched her move towards the stairs, thinking something is wrong. I walked over to her, and scooped her up in my arms, taking her by surprise.

"SEIYA, what are you doing", she cried, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to take you upstairs, and you're going to tell me what is going on".

I carried her to her room, and since it was dark out, I turned her lamp on, then sat her on her bed. I knelt down on the floor, in front of her, and decided to find out the truth.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?", I asked curiously.

She was trying to look away from me, but I kept her eyes on mine.

"It's nothing, don't worry", she said with a hopeful smile.

I saw straight through her attempt, and pushed her back, lying her on the bed. I gently placed myself on top of her, pushing myself up on my hands.

"Odango, tell me", I whispered.

I really shouldn't have done this, cause my body was reacting to her closeness.

"I honestly thought once you knew the truth, you wouldn't want anything to do with me, considering I chose someone I don't love over you", she whispered sadly.

"Odango. I didn't know what to think at first, but I understand why you did it. I was angry, but not with you. I was angry, that they all expected you to do it. I know you would do anything to keep them safe, and that is part of the reason I love you. Your heart is so full of love, and compassion, but now that I have you, you will never be rid of me", I replied honestly.

She put her hands behind my head, and pulled me into a kiss. My body exploded with desire, as her kiss was so passionate, and I could feel her body move beneath me. I pulled away from the embrace, and stared into her eyes, to see them sparkling. She sat up, so I stood to get out of her way. Our eyes never parted, as she stood, and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. She didn't remove it, as she ran her hands over my chest, then under the shirt, placing them on my back.

"Odango", I breathed heavily.

"I want to", she whispered with love.

"Are you sure?", I asked, hoping she said yes.

She smiled beautifully, then kissed my chest, just above my heart. I couldn't control it anymore, as desire took me over. I picked her up, letting her legs wrap around me, with her hands in my hair. I kissed her, telling her I wanted her, with her lips willingly moving with mine. I placed her gently back on the bed, without breaking the kiss, as she pulled me closer.

I can't believe this is happening. I have wanted to hold her for so long, and to be able to call her mine, but this is something I never allowed myself to hope for. Considering it was my first time, this was perfect.

USAGI

Perfection. Been alone with Seiya, made my body heat rise, higher and higher with each touch. I tried to go upstairs, to calm myself down, but he scooped me up, and bought me to my bedroom. He asked me what's wrong, and I tried to tell him nothing, but I guess he didn't believe me. I told him my worries, and he replied with such honesty. He really does love me.

His body was on mine, and my heart and desire stated taking control. I wanted to be with him, and to my surprise, I made the first move. The kissing, touching, and the wanting. Everything felt right.

Now here I lay, naked in his arms feeling somewhat complete. My head on his chest, with my arm over his waist. He had one hand in my hair, and the other holding my arm. I felt tired, but didn't want to sleep. For my first time, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect. I want this to be forever.

"Seiya", I whispered.

"Yeah", he whispered back.

"Do you really want to know how I knew it was you today?", I smiled.

"Yes please", he chuckled.

I moved, so I was lying on his chest, looking into his eyes.

"Because my body told me ", I whispered slightly embarassed.

He smiled.

"I can't believe you just kissed me then walked away", he laughed.

"You deserved it, telling me it wasn't you", I giggled happily.

He leaned up and kissed me lovingly.

"The last time you were in my room, you ended up with cake on your face", I laughed at the memory.

"I was trying to tell you the truth, and ended up in one of the most embarassing moments of my life", he remembered smiling.

"Yeah, thankfully the Scouts showed up", I blushed brightly.

"Lucky they aren't here now", he laughed mischeivously.

"USAGI".

That was freaky.

I sat up hearing my name, knowing something was wrong. I jumped out of bed, forgetting about my sore foot.

"OW", I cried.

Seiya jumped up, and helped me stand. I got dressed into my pajamas, and stumbled out of the room.

"Usagi, it's Striker", Minako informed me, meeting me at the top of the stairs.

I almost fell down the stairs, trying to run. I saw Striker lying on the couch, and I made my way to her side.

"Striker, are you alright. What happened?", I sobbed.

Tears filled my eyes, seeing her wounds.

"I'm okay Usagi, just a little sore", she smiled weakly.

Seiya came to stand behind me, as I looked around, seeing Taiki, Yaten, and the Scouts.

"Usagi, he has decided Striker must die also", Setsuna stated.

"WHAT", I cried.

"He only attacked Striker, and we tried to protect her. Haruka even took a hit for her", Rei informed me, with concern in her voice.

I know why. He saw Striker standing at my side in that future. I have to keep her safe.

"Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, please take Striker back to Kinmoku. She will be safe there.", I pleaded.

"No Usagi, I need to stay with you", Striker pleaded, holding back her tears.

"Striker, you need to go. So do you three", I said standing and looking at Seiya. "I need to know you are safe, so you must go now, please".

Seiya stared at me, and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"What about you?', he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine", I smiled.

It took some convincing, but they finally agreed. Taiki and Yaten helped Striker outside, with the Scouts following. Seiya and I went to follow, but he stopped me, pulling me into his arms.

"Please stay safe, and remember if you need me", he whispered into my ear.

"I will come get you", I smiled.

He kissed me, then we went outside.

I watched the four of them leave, with my heart breaking. What is Darkness waiting for?. He has had so many chances to kill me, but hasn't. How many of my friends will suffer?.

It has been three months, since Seiya left, and I haven't heard from her, which I guess means everything is okay. I told her not to contact me, unless something was wrong. I missed her dearly, especially after what had just happened between us, before she left. I can't wait to see her again. I have to get used to referring to her as her, but him when she is in male form. It is kind of confusing, but I don't mind.

My family came home, and I moved in with Haruka and Michiru. I was still having the dreams, actually nightmares. They aren't bad, though Haruka did have to come in and wake me a few times, cause I was screaming. I only get injured, here. The real threat was when I was on Kinmoku. I worked that much out.

I have also been sick, and I spent a whole week in bed, unable to keep anything down. Minako played nurse, which made me feel worse, but I appreciated it. Not many people would hold your hair, while you throw up.

The Scouts were shocked to learn about me and Seiya. Haruka especially. I explained that I love Seiya, and that I have since she first came to Earth, but did nothing about it, because of Mamo Chan. They stopped nagging me, realising I had fallen in love, and wasn't forced into it. Finally they see, though Rei still thinks I'm stupid. Haruka and Michiru have being very supportive, as I guess they understand. I know I didn't have to tell them, but I thought it best I did. I want everyone to know, that I am in love with Seiya, and that I am happy, finally.

Setsuna pulled me aside one day, and told me my future was getting clearer. I was heading towards the brightest future, which made me feel good.

We also discovered that the Scouts can transport, as a group without me, which may come in handy one day.

"Usagi it's beautiful", Minako gasped.

She had come to the jewellery store with me, as the gift I had made for Seiya, was finally ready, and it glistened in the fading sunlight. A silver heart, with a cresent moon, and star inside it, each tipped with a sapphire, hung on a delicate silver chain. I thought of it ages ago, before Seiya and I even became a couple. I just need the chance to give it to her, so I put it back in the box, then slipped it into my pocket.

"You should go give it to her now", Minako suggested with excitement.

"I wish I could, but I need to be here", I sighed.

"We will beat him Usagi, then you and Seiya can live happily ever after", she giggled.

The sun was going down, and we had just entered the park, when a dull burst of light flew past us.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER",

"MOONLIGHTER STAR POWER",

"MAKE UP", we cried together.

I couldn't see where it came from, as we stood back to back, waiting.

"Only two of you, what a shame. Never mind, this will be easy", Darkness laughed walking out from behind a tree.

"I won't make it easy for you", I stated.

Suddenly about ten members of his army appeared.

"Venus, get out of here now", I ordered.

"No", she replied.

Attacks flew, with some managing to hit me. I saw Minako fall to the ground, hearing her cry out in pain. I stood, and let off some attacks of my own, destroying about three. I ran to Minako, shielding her.

"Usagi".

I heard his voice, and looked to see Mamo Chan fighting them.

Suddenly the other Scouts appeared, and it didn't take long to defeat the army, but Darkness still remained.

"You still don't have the power to defeat me", he mocked. "There is nothing you can do, as you will never be safe. I will kill them one by one if I have to", he added.

I knew I had to get my friends out of there.

"Scouts, take Venus and go. I will follow when I can", I ordered.

"No we can't leave you alone", Makoto cried.

"GO NOW".

They looked at me stunned.

"As your Princess, I am ordering you to go".

I helped Minako stand, as the others came to join her.

"Go to Kinmoku", I whispered in Haruka's ear.

She nodded, then focusing all their power, they disappeared.

"Now it will be really easy", laughed Darkness.

I felt his attack, hitting my arm. I stumbled backwards, but Mamo Chan caught me.

"Let's do this together", he whispered.

I nodded, and together, we attacked.

I heard Darkness laugh as he disappeared. More of his army appeared, so we fought them.

It felt like we had been fighting for ages, and after taking a few hits, I was struggling to stand. Mamo Chan picked me up, and started running. I looked back to see the army disappear.

He hadn't run far, before he stopped, and he sat me down on a seat, taking my face in his hands.

"Usagi, we need to go, can you walk?".

"We need to follow the Scouts", I murmered.

"No, you need to rest", he stated.

He actually sounded like he cared.

"I have to check on Minako", I said standing.

"Fine, then I'm coming", he demanded, grabbing me around the waist, holding me close.

I wish he wasn't coming, but I don't have the strength to argue.

I transformed into my Sailor Moon transformation, not wanting to be partially naked around him, and we left.

**Please review, good or bad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attack.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

It's been three months, since I left Odango, and I have done nothing but worry.

I think back to that night, and the way our bodies moved together, and the passion between us. Then having her lie in my arms. I want that to be my future.

Striker had healed, and was bitchier than ever having to stay here. Taiki and Yaten weren't happy about it either, especially when I told them Odango and I were now together. They were actually happy for me, as was Striker. And when they saw the gift I had made for her, they all approved.

I was getting ready for bed, preparing myself for another lonely night, when I heard the cry.

"SEIYA".

I turned to see Taiki barge into my room.

"The Scouts are here", she informed me, out of breathe.

I ran out of my room, and downstairs, as Taiki followed.

We found Yaten carrying Minako in her arms, but she didn't stop, as she just kept running. The other Scouts came up behind them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He attacked Usagi and Minako. Usagi ordered us to bring her here", Ami explained.

I suddenly realised Odango wasn't with them.

"Where is Usagi?", I asked scared.

"She said she will follow when she can. Mamo Chan is with her", Makoto replied worried.

My heart slowed, and my breathing stilled. She was with him.

"Please come and rest", Princess Kakyuu pleaded kindly.

The Scouts followed her, and I joined them. We went to the dining hall, where I listened as they told us about the fight. Mamo Chan had warned them, then he was there before them. My blood ran cold, when they mentioned Odango been injured.

We showed them to their rooms, and I went to mine, under orders of the Princess.

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened my door, to find Yaten standing there crying.

"Minako is okay. I just took her to her room, and thought you should know", she sobbed.

"Yaten, are you alright?', I asked concerned.

She has really changed over the last year.

"How did we let these girls get to us the way they have?", she moaned.

I knew she had feelings for Minako, but not how deep they were.

"She's fine Yaten. Go get some rest".

She looked at me, and smiled.

"I will. Goodnight", she said then turned to leave.

"Hey Yaten, if you need to talk", I called out.

"Thanks", she grinned, and entered her room.

I closed my door, and went to bed. I didn't want to sleep, but my eyes were heavy.

I woke the next morning, worried. Was she here?. I ran out of my room, without getting dressed, and I found the Scouts sitting outside the Healer's room.

"She's okay", Minako smiled.

Haruka gave me a nod, letting me know to enter.

I walked into the room, to see Mamo Chan kissing Odango.

"What the hell are you doing?", I groaned.

He turned to face me, grinning from ear to ear, as Odango lay there asleep.

"I was just kissing my future wife", he smirked, raising Odango's hand to show me a ring.

"What's going on?", Haruka cried, entering the room with Striker.

They both stood beside me, in shock at the sight before them.

"Well we talked about it, and she finally came to realise, her future is with me", Mamo Chan bragged.

I could feel my body weaken, and my eyes swell with tears.

"What's going on?", Odango mumbled waking up.

She sat up, and when she saw Mamo Chan holding her hand, she freaked.

"Let go of me", she squirmed.

"Usagi, we are engaged now, so let it be", he told her forcefully.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU", she screamed.

Her frightened voice knocked me into action. I ran forward and hit him, punching him in the face. He went to retaliate, but Haruka and Striker grabbed him, forcing him to the ground.

I turned to Odango, who took the ring off, and threw it at him. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry into my shoulder.

I watched Striker and Haruka take him out of the room.

"I didn't say I'd marry him", she sobbed.

"I know", I whispered, running my fingers through her hair, soothing her.

USAGI

I don't quite remember arriving at Kinmoku, but unfortunately I remember waking to find Mamo Chan holding my hand. I saw Seiya, Striker and Haruka standing there with shocked expressions.

I told him to let go of me, then he told me we were engaged. I screamed, then Seiya hit him. He was forced to the ground by the other two, so I took the ring off, and threw it at him. I then cried into Seiya's shoulder, as she held me. I told her I didn't agree to marry him, and she believed me.

Seiya laid with me, while I rested, as I didn't want to sleep.

"I've missed you", I whispered.

We were just lying there looking at each other.

"I missed you too", she smiled.

She leaned in and gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

I tried my hardest to stay awake, but couldn't.

When I woke, she was still there. She told me Minako was fine, and that Yaten was looking after her, and that the other Scouts are well also.

The Healer finally said I could go, so I grabbed my clothes, and followed Seiya to her room. It was getting late.

"Can I have a bath please", I asked shyly.

She kissed my forehead, and took me into the bathroom, where she turned the taps on, and I started taking the hospital gown off. She gave me an approving look, as I stepped into the bath, and sank under the bubbles. The water felt great.

I watched her pick up my clothes, that I'd dropped on the floor, and as she did, the box the necklace was in fell out. My body tingled.

"What's this?", she asked picking it up.

A huge smile spread across my face.

"It's for you, open it", I beamed in excitement.

I watched her slowly open the box, holding my breath. She looked at me in shock, and my heart stopped.

"Do you like it?", I asked worried.

"Where did you get it?', she asked quietly.

"I had it made especially for you", I explained nervously.

She ran out of the room, leaving me feel gutted. She doesn't like it.

She returned, naked, and hopped into the bath with me. I saw her serious face at the other end of the bath, and I felt scared. What is going on?.

"Odango, when I first met you, you turned my whole life upside down. I went to Earth on a mission, but you became my second mission. Even when I found out you had someone, I wanted to be with you. When we left Earth, I felt like my life had ended, because I left it back on Earth. Odango you are my life, my light. I have never felt so complete, and I always want to feel this way", she expressed openly.

Every word sent waves of passion, through my body, as I listened, wanting to savor every word.

"I know you are my Odango, and that we haven't being together that long, but right here, right now, Usagi Tsukino, I am asking if you will marry me?, as I never want to experience not having you in my life again".

I stared at her in shock, as she opened a box, which I hadn't realised she had in her hand.

My shock continued, as I saw the ring. A silver heart, with a cresent moon, and star inside it, each tipped with a sapphire. It was the same as the necklace I had made for her, but how?. It has to mean she feels the same as me, that our future is together.

I lunged over to her, splashing her face with water, then leaned in and kissed her intensely. I pulled away, sitting on her lap, as she wiped her face, then smiled at me.

"I'm guessing that's a yes", she grinned brightly.

"Yes, always yes", I cried, holding her face in my hands.

She put the ring on my finger, and it fit perfectly. I in turn put the necklace on her, then she kissed me. Her hands in my hair, and mine in hers. I could feel her emotions flowing from her lips, and knew what was happening. I am finally going to have her be mine. I finally get what I want.

SEIYA

I can't believe I am engaged, and it still doesn't seem real. I knew as soon as I saw the necklace, she felt the same way about me, as I did her. When I proposed, she lunged towards me, splashing my face . I didn't get a chance to wipe the bubbles away, as she took my lips in an intense kiss, before saying yes. Then the passion between us, I have never felt so alive. But one thing really amazed me. I was in my natural, female form. She said yes to marrying the real me. I felt her love and desire as the real me. Does that mean I am good enough for her this way?.

"Are you going to get out, or are you going to sleep in there?", she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her, to see her giving me an adoring look.

"I know I have a good body, but it's rude to stare", I smiled feeling like my old self again.

She shook her head, and left the bathroom.

I got out, and dried myself, then wrapping the towel around myself, I entered the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, wearing one of my shirts, braiding her hair. She was practically glowing.

"You look happy. It must be because of me", I grinned cheekily.

"There's the Seiya I know and love. So full of yourself", she giggled.

I walked over, and sat beside her. I touched her hand, and she smiled, letting me finish braiding her hair.

"I know you still call me Odango, but I like my hair this way", she smiled shyly.

"It doesn't matter, you will always be Odango to me".

She looked tired, so I let her go to bed, while I brushed my hair and put my pj's on. I heard her starting to groan, and flew to her side. She stopped as soon as I touched her, so I crawled in beside her, taking her in my arms. This is how I am going to spend the rest of my life. Complete.

USAGI

I woke this morning, checking my hand to make sure it wasn't a dream. The ring was on my finger, and Seiya was next to me. It really happened. Oh my god I'm going to marry Seiya. I watched her sleep, thinking about waking up next to her every morning. My body started getting a little too excited, and my stomach churned.

I jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. I felt better, as I then splashed my face with water, and brushed my teeth, before heading back into the bedroom.

I crawled back into bed, and kissed her cheek gently.

"Good morning", she smiled, pulling me into her arms.

"Is it?", I giggled feeling playful.

She rolled me onto my back, placing herself gently on top of me.

"Yes it is. You woke to see me didn't you?", she stated with her usual confidence.

"Actually I woke to see the door, and I thought about running", I laughed.

She looked at me with amazement.

"Very funny Odango. It's a gift to be able to sleep next to a body like mine", she smiled.

"Is your body, or sleep the gift?", I giggled.

She laughed, then started kissing me. I could feel my body moving with hers, and decided to wiggle my way out of the bed.

I started getting dressed, putting my jean shorts on, and deciding to remain in Seiya's red top.

"What are you doing?", Seiya smiled, as she stretched out in bed.

"I'm going to see Striker", I smiled.

"What are you sick of me already?", she asked, pouting jokingly.

"Yes", I joked, leaning over, and kissing her lovingly.

I then left the room. I could have stayed in there forever, but I knew I had things to do. I walked across the hall to Striker's room, and entered without knocking. She was still asleep, so I laid next to her.

I had missed her alot. Just having her around made me feel safe, and happy, though I still didn't know why I felt so close to her. I just hope she isn't too mad with me for sending her back here.

She started to stir, opening her eyes, and stretching.

"Morning Usagi, what are you doing in here?", she smiled.

"Just checking you're not angry with me", I grinned with hope.

"I was, but I can't stay mad at you for long", she laughed, rolling over, and hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and snuggled in.

"So what happened while I was gone?", She inquired.

I laid there telling her about moving into Haruka's place, and how my family understood, it was only for their safety. She smiled when I told her Mum asked when she was coming back.

"Yeah they've claimed you as family. Shingo said finally having a big brother will be cool", I laughed.

"I've never had a family, I mean, you know, but I would love to be part of yours", she expressed, with tears of joy.

I loved the idea also. I remember Striker telling me, she never knew her parents. She was raised in the Palace, and grew up with Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and others. She also told me how she felt she never belonged here. They called her Striker, because of the necklace, though she has no idea where it came from.

I also told her about the nightmares, explaining that I only have minor injuries, on Earth, and that the dangerous ones happen here. She said she had tried to find that thing Darkness mentioned, but couldn't.

I have no idea how long we had been lying there, but I finally sat up.

"Usagi what is that on your finger?", she gasped, grabbing my hand.

Whoops, forgot to mention been engaged.

"Seiya proposed, and I said yes", I beamed proudly.

"Oh my god congratulations. I am so happy for you", she cried, pulling me back onto the bed, in an embrace.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I eventually managed to get her out of bed, and dressed, then together we walked downstairs.

We saw everyone in the garden, and started walking towards them. I saw Seiya look my way, so I went straight to her side, and held her hand, as everyone was talking.

"So you two huh?", Haruka asked, stepping towards us.

Everyone stopped talking, and stared at us. I could feel myself start to blush, and Seiya squeeze my hand. I wasn't sure what Haruka was going to say or do.

"I guess it could be worse", she smiled kindly.

"Usagi, has something happened?", Makoto asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much", I lied.

"Something has happened, tell us", Rei demanded.

How do they know?.

"Seiya asked me to marry her, and I said yes", I informed them, feeling proud.

They all stood there shocked, as Seiya put her arm around my waist.

"CONGRATULATIONS", they all shouted.

We were surrounded, by hugs coming from all directions, but Seiya never let me go.

SEIYA

I was woken this morning by Odango's kiss. She was been very playful, and I relished in her light.

I kissed her, and felt our bodies come together, like magnets. She wriggled out, then started dressing. She said she was going to see Striker, answering yes, when I asked if she'd had enough of me already. I knew she was joking, then she kissed me and left.

I laid in bed for a moment, feeling whole. Then finally I rose, and got dressed. I heard laughing coming from Striker's room, and guessed Odango was still in there. I smiled, no longer having to worry about them, and headed downstairs.

I found Taiki, and Yaten standing oustside with the Scouts. Princess Kakyuu was with them also.

They were discussing what to do about Darkness, and how to protect Odango.

"He will be more determined now, since her future is becoming clearer", Setsuna stated.

"What does that mean?", Rei asked, sounding confused.

"She has decided what her future is", Setsuna replied.

How do they know already?.

"So which future is it?", Haruka asked.

"The one where I saw her, with Striker at her side. The one where she is extremely powerful", Setsuna explained.

I didn't understand. Odango and I are going to marry, so why am I not at her side?

"Usagi and Striker get married", gasped Rei in shock.

"That I am unsure of", Setsuna replied, hinting her worry.

I saw Striker, and Odango coming towards us. She came and stood beside me, and held my hand.

Haruka came to us, which made me a little anxious, of how she was going to react. Thankfully she seemed okay with us, then Makoto asked what was going on?, and Odango told her nothing was, making me worry. But after Rei demanded to know, she proudly told them we were engaged. I put my arm around her waist, holding her close, as my heart beat with pride. They all congratulated us, which was a relief.

"You hurt her, you'll have me to answer too", Haruka whispered in my ear, as she shook my hand.

I nodded, respecting her a little, knowing she cares for Odango.

_"So we are all gathered together. It doesn't matter Princess, you and your Starlight will not survive_".

Everyone froze, hearing the voice. I couldn't see anything, then suddenly both Striker, and Odango cried out in pain, as she fell into my arms. I need to stop this somehow.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's charcters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

USAGI

I saw Haruka whisper into Seiya's ear, and guessed she was warning her, by the look on her face. Hopefully they will learn to get along eventually.

Suddenly I heard the voice, then felt the pain. I could hear Striker suffering also, but I couldn't speak. It felt like I was suffering from all the injuries I've received from him, all at once. Then the pain stopped, and I realised I was in Seiya's arms.

"Odango", she whispered into my ear.

I looked over to Striker, who was been helped by Haruka and Taiki. Suddenly a wave of frustration filled me. I can't let this go on. I stood, and walked over to Striker.

"He is here, so we need to find him", I stated to her.

"Agreed", she replied.

"You can't go after him alone", Minako cried.

"We won't", I snapped. "We will work in teams. Striker, Haruka, and Michiru, you will be with me, and we will take the first shift. Hotaru, Setsuna".

"Let us help", Yaten demanded, interrupting me.

I looked to see Taiki nodding in agreement, and knew Seiya would want to help also.

"Fine, Makoto and Minako, will be in the second shift, and the three of you will be the third shift with Rei and Ami", I ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Seiya. I saw her walk towards me, but couldn't face her.

"Let's go", I ordered.

I ran out of the palace gates, with Striker, Haruka and Michiru following.

I still felt pain, but was powered by adrenaline. We searched the town, then headed to the ocean.

"What is he waiting for", Haruka asked frustrated.

None of us answered. I suddenly felt something cold on my neck, and I couldn't breathe.

"Usagi", Striker cried.

I watched as his army started attacking the others, and I felt the grip losen. I fell to the ground, and I turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. I could sense he was close, as I suddenly found myself in a dark place, where I couldn't see my friends, or hear them.

"You should have kept the future you had, instead of trying to change it".

There he was, standing in front of me.

"I don't want anything to do with that future", I enforced.

"Too bad. He may be the only one to save your life, unless you want to continue fighting me", he laughed.

Something stirred inside me. A thought that made sense, but scared me.

I was suddenly back with the others. They were still fighting, so I joined them. After taking a few blows, we defeated them.

"We need to get back to the others", I stated, just able to talk.

We ran, and I knew I had some thinking to do.

SEIYA

I listened to Odango lay down her orders, with fear taking my breathe away. I tried to talk her out of going after him, but she left before I could.

"She is doing her duty as a leader", Princess Kakyuu stated kindly.

"I know, I just wish I could have gone with her", I sighed.

I then followed the others into the Palace, and waited.

It's been two days since. There have been many attacks, and all of us are bearing injuries, but Odango has the worse. I remember returning from patrol, to find blood on the bed, and her gone. I followed the trail out of my room, with worry in my heart. It lead to Striker's room, then stopped. My heart panicked, but she was alright.

He is attacking her, both in person, and in her sleep. She is been so brave, but I sensed she was hiding something.

I managed to speak to her alone, and she informed me that she may have to have a future with Mamo Chan

"NO", I cried.

"I don't want to, but it may be the only way to save everyone. Either that or I die, cause that's the only other way", she sobbed.

"Odango, please. We will find a way, just don't leave me", I pleaded crying.

"Seiya, I love you, but I can't watch you get hurt anymore".

I held her close, and she promised to wait. I hope we can find a way to defeat him.

Taiki, Yaten and I were put in charge of keeping an eye on Mamo Chan. He was being kept in one of the spare rooms, as we didn't know if he could be trusted. I had to keep myself from hitting him, though he tried to make me do it.

We were all gathered in the dining hall, though no one was really hungry. It was so silent, as we all needed to rest. Striker and Odango had just returned from the Healer's.

"I think I've found what stops him attacking her while she sleeps" Striker announced happily.

"What is it?", Taiki asked intrigued.

I stared at her hoping.

"It's Seiya", she smiled, turning to face me.

I was stunned.

"Usagi and I were talking, and I realised, when Seiya is with her, she doesn't get attacked, and I think I know why to. It's because of their love. I remember hearing that Sailor Moon fought with her heart, and if that is true, then Seiya gives her alot of strength", she explained.

I looked at Odango, who was sitting on my lap, and she smiled.

"It's true", she whispered sweetly.

I kissed her shoulder, and held her tight.

"So we need to change shifts, so that when she rests, Seiya is with her", Makoto suggested with hope.

"Agreed. Seiya can take my place", Minako smiled.

Everyone nodded, then Odango stood.

"I need to go somewhere. Striker, Haruka, will you come with me please?", she spoke seriously.

They both nodded, and as I watched the three of them leave, I couldn't help but worry.

"If Seiya and Usagi are going to marry, and she makes her stronger, then why isn't Darkness going after Seiya?", Rei asked, confused.

Her words struck me hard.

"I believe, he doesn't know who Seiya is", Setsuna started to inform us. "I believe Darkness thinks that Striker is the one, because he saw them standing together in the future. Usagi told us about Striker's loyalty to her, and that was before Seiya and Usagi got engaged. As soon as they met, that part of her future was decided", she explained.

"But won't he find out?", Ami asked.

"I don't think it matters. Seiya was in none of the visions of her future, so she poses no threat", Setsuna replied.

It hurt hearing her words. I know Odango thought we would never have a future together, but to know it wasn't even an option, really stung.

"May I also suggest we keep it secret, about Seiya and Usagi. I feel there is something else at work here also", Michiru suggested sounding concerned.

So this is what I know. I keep Odango safe, and Striker is in her future, which was obvious. I was never considered in her future, and now we have to keep our love a secret. It's going to hurt, but if it keeps her safe, I will do it.

USAGI

For two days we have been fighting Darkness, and I was being attacked both in person, and in my sleep. I was starting to feel downhearted.

I remember telling Seiya that I might have to have a future with Mamo Chan. I knew it would hurt her, cause I was hurting telling her. I don't want to be with Mamo Chan, but it may be the only way to stop him, since I can't find that power. Mentioning my death as an answer, almost killed me, and her. She held me close, and I promised I would wait, and see what happens. I have to keep everyone safe.

Hearing Striker explain her theory, made me feel somewhat scared. Seiya was my protection, but what if she couldn't be there. I can't expect her to be my keeper, though I know she would do it.

Since my first encounter with Darkness, here on Kinmoku, I have been thinking about his words. Mamo Chan can save my life. How?. Should I have kept my future with him?.I needed to talk to him, but I wasn't going alone. I knew Seiya wouldn't approve, so I asked Haruka and Striker to accompany me.

"As far as he knows, I am with Striker, so let's keep it that way", I instructed them.

They nodded in agreement.

We arrived at his room, where he had been kept since we arrived. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki have been checking on him.

Striker transformed into male form, and placed his arms around me.

Haruka nodded at us, then opened the door.

"Finally come to see me", he smiled, as we entered.

"I came to speak to you, since I have been informed you can save my life", I stated with anger.

"You didn't come alone, I see you still have your so called boyfriend with you, and Haruka", he smirked rudely.

I wanted to smack his mouth shut, but contained my anger.

"Why does Darkness think you can save my life?", I asked curiously.

"Because your life wouldn't be in danger if you had stayed with me", he stated, standing and looking down at me.

I knew I'd thought right.

I felt Striker tighten his hold on me, and saw Haruka stand behind Mamo Chan, waiting.

"So have you come to ask me to take you back?, finally realise you made a mistake leaving me?", he smiled touching my lips with his fingers.

I pushed his hand away. No, I will not leave Seiya for him. I will fight.

"I came, because I thought you might have some information, that could help us, but you don't, so I suggest you go home. There is nothing here for you", I stated, looking him straight in the eyes.

Haruka grabbed him by the arm, and led him out the door. Striker and I followed them. We went outside, heading towards the palace gates. I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one was watching.

"That's a nice ring Usagi, I've seen a necklace that matches it. I believe it is worn by that other Starlight, the one you used to care about", Mamo Chan smiled smugly.

My blood ran cold. He knew about Seiya and me, and something inside told me this meant trouble.

Suddenly Striker was hit, knocking us both to the ground.

"Usagi", Haruka cried, letting go of Mamo Chan.

I got to my knees, and looked at Striker, with Haruka coming to my side.

"I'm okay Usagi", he moaned.

"HA HA HA HA".

I heard the laughter, and looked up to see Darkness in the distant. The sun was setting, and I could see him heading towards the hill.

"Haruka, take Striker back to the Palace", I instructed her, standing.

"No Usagi", Haruka said, grabbing my hand to stop me.

"NOW", I yelled glaring at her.

I turned and started walking towards the hill, as I noticed Mamo Chan had disappeared.

My heart was racing, and my body ached, but I was determined. This ends now.

"Usagi, wait".

I turned to see Yaten running towards me.

"What are you doing here?", I asked in shock.

"I saw you leave the palace, and watched the other two return. I'm coming with you, and before you tell me no, you are now our sister Usagi. We Starlights won't let another fight alone", she stated, with her arms folded.

I knew I couldn't argue.

We transformed, and made our way up the hill. Reaching the top, I saw nothing, but the hairs on the back of my neck told me he was close.

A burst of light came towards us, hitting Yaten. I caught her as she fell, holding her in my arms.

"Finally come to die Princess".


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new powers and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darknes and his army.**

SEIYA

I was getting really worried about Odango. She had been gone a while, and Yaten had left also, saying she needed to go check on something.

"MICHIRU, SETSUNA".

I heard the screams, looking up to see Haruka and Striker enter the room.

"What's wrong?", Hotaru asked.

"Darkness, he attacked Striker. Usagi's gone after him alone", Haruka informed us.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP", I cried.

I started running, hearing the others transform, then follow.

"Where is she?", I cried, not looking back.

"The hill", Haruka answered.

I was running as fast as I could. I could see the hill, feeling my heart ready to explode. I could just make out the figures on the hill. Darkness was standing there, and Odango was holding Yaten in her arms.

"ODANGO", I yelled.

Suddenly, dull burst of lights came from all directions. His army surrounded us. I let all my fear and anger out, fighting. I could see the others fighting, and noticed Striker, taking them down fast.

"Striker, one of us has to get to her", I stated, knowing she would protect Odango, as I would.

She nodded in agreement.

I continued fighting, and could see Odango, and Yaten fighting also. I wondered how Yaten got there, but was thankful she was. I took a few hits, but was fighting with all my heart, because that is what's at stake. I can't let anything happen to the one who has my heart.

We were defeating his army, and making our way towards Odango.

" USAGI".

I heard Yaten scream, but couldn't see anything. I kept fighting.

Suddenly a bright light came from nowhere. The remains of his army ran, and disappeared. I looked, and saw a woman standing there, in white. She was glowing, with Yaten behind her. I saw Darkness cowering, and another figure I didn't quite recognise.

USAGI

I held Yaten in my arms, as I heard the others coming, and I looked to see them been attacked, by his army.

"Poor Princess, you still haven't found that power yet, and now you will have to watch your friends die", Darkness mocked with a smile.

I stood to face him, fighting my fear,

"Why do you want me dead so much?", I asked.

"HA HA, because I tried to destroy you in the future, and almost succeeded, till you changed it", he stated smiling.

"So why now?", I asked curious.

"I came to your past to see what changed. I watched as others tried to defeat you, and fail. I saw the Starlights enter your life, and your friends die. But I couldn't figure out what changed, that was till that other Starlight entered your life, and that future appeared. I wasn't sure I could defeat you yet, so I entered your dreams, making you weak, but then you came here, where I could not follow, until now", he explained

Something woke inside me. A realisation that chilled me to the bone.

"So how come you're here now?", I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Because I showed him the way".

Mamo Chan stepped out from behind the tree, and my heart stopped. I never thought he could do something like this.

"So now Princess, are you ready to die?", Darkness asked, sounding excited.

"You won't succeed", Yaten stated standing in front of me.

Darkness attacked, but she managed to dodge it.

"STAR BEAUTIFUL SHINE",

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO".

Our attacks hit Darkness, then Yaten followed them up with punches, but Mamo Chan grabbed her, throwing her out of the way. Darkness sent an attack, hitting me straight on, and I fell to the ground.

"USAGI", Yaten screamed.

I couldn't move, then suddenly everything was dark.

"Mummy".

The voice sounded so sweet. I opened my eyes, to find myself at home on the Moon Kingdom, as two figures appeared before me. One was a woman, who I have met before, and the other a child.

"Hello Serenity", the woman spoke.

"Mother", I gasped.

"Serenity, I am so proud of you. You have followed your heart, which is all I have ever wanted for you. And because of it, your kingdom is been rebuilt. It grows with every moment your heart fufills it's deepest desires", Queen Serenity spoke adoringly.

"So you know I love Seiya, and I'm not going to marry Prince Edimyon?", I asked, with tears leaving my eyes.

"Serenity, a Starlight has always been with you. You don't remember, but one of them found their way to our kingdom, injured. You cared for her, and became very close. She stayed, and became your most loyal protecter, and friend, much to the disgust of Prince Edimyon. I am glad you found her again. I returned her here, when our kingdom was destroyed. The necklace she wears was a gift from you".

Her words comforted me.

"Striker", I acknowleged.

"Yes my dear Serenity, and as for Seiya, her heart beats for you alone, treasure it's power. Now daughter you must fight".

I couldn't quite see the child, as it stood beside Queen Serenity, but I heard it's voice again.

"Fight Mummy. I am with you".

"Usagi".

I opened my eyes to find Yaten kneeling over me. I could hear Darkness laugh with pride, as I stood, feeling a power serge through me, powered by my heart.

I transformed, without speaking, just letting the power take over. A bright light surrounded me. It disappeared, and I was standing there, in a white dress, with long sleeves, and no trimmings. Just plain, but beautiful. My hair hung free, almost touching the ground.

"What is this", Darkness cried, stumbling backwards.

SEIYA

I stood there staring at the woman in white. She was beautiful. I have seen her before, in my dreams, and realised it was Odango.

The others were following as I made my way to them.

"Is that Mamo Chan?", Rei asked surprised.

"Yes", Michiru answered.

"Why is he there?. He is meant to be in his room", I growled.

"Usagi went to speak to him, believing he knew something about Darkness. She was going to take him home, when I was attacked", Striker informed us.

I can't believe she went to speak too him, without me. My heart was beating faster, and my body was hurting, but I need to be with her.

I finally arrived at her side, as Striker stood on the other.

"Leave now, you can not win. I will not let you", Odango spoke harshly to Darkness.

He stood and smiled at her.

"While she is at your side, I will never give up", Darkness stated, pointing at Striker.

I felt jealous, and stupid for feeling it.

"She is not the one, she is", Mamo Chan cried pointing at me.

I felt Darkness's attack, knocking me to the ground. I felt my heart slow, and my body become cold.

"SEIYA", I heard Odango cry.

I felt her hands on my face, and I wanted to look at her, but couldn't open my eyes.

"Why did you tell him?. She is the one I love, but you couldn't accept that, could you?. I will never forgive you for showing Darkness the way here", Odango sobbed screaming.

"Well at least he fulfilled his purpose, helping me destroy your future. Now you will never posess the power to defeat me", I heard Darkness laugh.

"Usagi what's going on?. Where am I?", Mamo Chan questioned sounding dazed.

Everything was going quiet, and I couldn't feel pain anymore.

"Goodbye Seiya, I will always love you", Odango whispered.

My heart is going to stop. I am dying, and will never see her again. So close to true happiness, never to have it. This is why I'm not in her future.

**Please review, would be most appreciated, good or bad.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new powers and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

USAGI

Yaten stood behind me, and I could hear the others getting closer. I then felt both Seiya and Striker, at my sides.

Darkness told me he would never give up as long as Striker was at my side. Then Mamo Chan told him it was Seiya. My heart stopped as Darkness hit Seiya with an attack, which knocked her to the ground

I knelt beside her, taking her face in my hands, letting tears fill my eyes. My heart was breaking.

I yelled at Mamo Chan, then Darkness explained Mamo Chan did what he was meant to do. Suddenly Mamo Chan seemed dazed, like he was free from a spell of some kind.

A bright light appeared behind Darkness, in which I could see home. I then watched, as Darkness entered it, laughing evily.

"I will see you again Princess".

He was gone, but the light remained.

"It's a portal that will take us home", Mamo Chan cried.

I looked at Seiya, feeling her body grow cold. I could feel her heart beat slowing.

"Usagi you must go, there is nothing more you can do here. Go save Earth", Taiki pleaded kneeling next to me.

"She loved you Usagi, remember that", Yaten smiled, through tears.

"Goodbye Seiya, I will always love you", I whispered to her ear.

I saw my tears hit her face, as I leaned in and kissed her one last time.

I then stood, and entered the portal, along with the others.

I found myself, moments later, standing in the park. I turned to see the portal close, taking my heart with it.

"DARKNESS WHERE ARE YOU?. I'M HERE. COME FIGHT ME", I screamed.

I heard nothing, so I fell to my knees, letting my transformation go. I could feel my body crumbling with pain.

"Usagi, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, well part of me did but",

SLAP

I stood and slapped Mamo Chan across the face before he could finish speaking.

"You are never to speak to me again, now go. I cried over your death once, I won't again", I stated forcefully.

I watched him walk away, with my friends at my side, knowing my world was crumbling.

I fell to the ground, with my body finally giving up.

"Usagi", Striker cried.

I woke to find myself in the hospital. I felt fine, till the memory of Seiya lying there dying, burst into my head, and I started crying.

"Hey Usagi, I'm here, you are alright", Striker said, trying to soothe me.

"But Seiya isn't", I sobbed.

Striker, sat me up, pulling me into his arms, letting me cry into his shoulder.

I cried for some time, before I sat back, and took some deep breaths.

"How long have I been in here for?', I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Four Days", Striker yawned.

"Glad to see you finally wake", a Doctor commented, entering the room.

He walked towards me.

"How do you feel?", he inquired smiling.

"Fine. Can I go home?", I asked hopefully.

"Well your vitals are good, and the baby is doing well, but I would like to keep you in for one more night", he replied smiling.

"BABY", I gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I'd say your just over three months. I am sorry. I will go and let the two of you talk", the Doctor apologised, before leaving the room.

Oh my god, I'm pregnant. I remembered back to that night.

"Fight Mummy. I am with you".

Was that my child?.

This can't be happening. I am having a baby. Seiya's baby. She will never, neither of them will know each other.

"Usagi", Striker whispered, holding my hand.

"I'm having Seiya's baby, and she will never know", I sobbed hysterically.

I felt him holding me, rubbing my back.

"I will be here for you, as will the others", he whispered gently.

I know he will be there, and that my friends will be there for me also, but it wasn't going to be the same.

It's been just over five months since, I woke in the hospital, to find out I was pregnant, and I feel terrible.

I remember telling the Scouts about been pregnant. They were all quite shocked, especially when I told them about seeing Queen Serenity, with a child, and that the Moon Kingdom was been rebuilt.

"So you didn't get a good look at the child?", Rei asked confused.

"No", I mumbled through tears.

"And you don't know if it's a boy or girl", Hotaru asked frustrated.

"No".

They all believe it's going to be a girl, and were upset when I decided to wait till the birth to find out. I know they are all hoping it's Chibi Usa.

"Usagi, you know we are all here for you, don't you?", Minako sweetly asked, putting her arms around me.

They all agreed with her, but I couldn't stop crying.

"With pregnancy hormones, she will more of a cry baby now", Haruka joked.

They handled it better, than my parents. My Mum was devastated, but eventually came around. I am only seventeen, so I expected them to be upset. They have been very supportive, and haven't pushed the Father thing, since they first asked, and I cried hysterically. I've told them, I haven't been able to contact him, as I can't bring myself to tell them the truth. They decided it best I move back home, and I agreed.

The Scouts are all happy in their lives. The Inner Scouts are doing well at school, though Minako misses me running late with her. My parents decided I should be home schooled, which I was happy about. The Scouts come over after school, so we can study together, and even Haruka has even come to help me study a few times. It may sound weird, but she has become somewhat like a big sister to me, and even drives me where I need to go.

Striker wasn't happy when my parents begged him to go to school. He goes, and is really enjoying it. He cut his hair short, and it sort of looks like Haruka's, but shorter, and it really brings out his eyes. Because of his last name, everyone naturally assumed he was a brother to Yaten, Taiki and Seiya, but he doesn't mind. He and Haruka have become really good friends also.

I have so much to thank them all for. They have been there for me, just as they promised. Striker especially.

Many think he is my boyfriend, and the father, but we have told them he's not. I guess besides the physical elements, he is like a boyfriend. He's attended every Doctor's appointment with me, and even watched birthing videos with me. He is not looking forward, to seeing me go through it. We even share a bedroom, as I still get visits from Darkness. Nothing too serious, but Striker is always there to wake me. He does occassionaly sleep in his room, but only when Minako or Makoto stay over. They take it in shifts, so Striker can get some sleep. I told my parents I was having trouble sleeping, and they allow them to stay. I have been thinking about moving out, but I don't want my parents to worry anymore than they do now.

I told Striker about knowing each other in the past, and how he was reborn. He smiled knowing the necklace was from me, and hearing we were very close. He also thought that's why Mamo Chan hated the Starlights. It made me think, that we found each other again, so what if Mamo Chan and I had never been told of our past. Would we have found each other?. It made my heart ache.

Mamo Chan, went to America, to continue his studies. He wasn't happy when he discovered I was pregnant. He actually tried to persuade me to take him back, so he could be the Father. I know Darkness had him under some spell, but even though it was broken, it sure hasn't changed his determination to live the future we were meant to have. I wonder if it was really broken?.

We have had a few encounters with Darkness's army, but never him. I don't fight since I'm pregnant, though I did suffer from a couple of attacks. I refuse to stay inside, trapped.

I wish Seiya was here. I miss her so much, and I still wear the ring. I can't bare to take it off. I wonder what she would think, about technically becoming a father?. I'm not sure if she would be happy or not, as she never mentioned if she wanted children. Then again, we hadn't really had the chance, to discuss anything about our future, except that we knew it was together.

A few people from school, asked me why I kept the baby, and I told them I wanted too. This baby, is a part of Seiya, and as much as it will hurt, not having her here, I will always have something special to remember her by.

With only a month to go, before my baby arrives, I am really unprepared. I haven't been game enough to go shopping, for the things I need, because I am too scared too. I have feared, that I would lose the baby, due to Darkness attacking me while I sleep. I feel so weak, and sore, but thankfully the baby is fine. I can't wait till it arrives.

"How are you feeling?", Striker asked.

I was walking with him and Haruka in the park.

"Fat, tired, sore, just the usual", I sighed.

The sun was starting to set, and the wind blew, making my newly cut hair, blow wild. I finally decided to get it cut, and it now only comes, to half way down my back, and feels great.

"So you are the beauty they call Sailor Moon?".

I heard the voice, but didn't recognise it. I put my hands to my stomach, as Striker and Haruka transformed.

I saw a figure appear before us. His dark hair flowed to his shoulders, and I could see scars on his face. Fear started taking me over.

"I'm not here to harm you. I just wanted to see the one my Master fears. I see you still have your Starlight at your side, and I have just returned from her home. They thought Sailor Moon was dead, and were shocked to find you're not. You will be, once my Master gets his strength back", the voice spoke cocky.

"Who are you?", Haruka asked furiously.

"I have no name, I just serve my master. You know him as Darkness", he spoke proudly.

"Leave here now", Striker instructed him.

"Maybe my Master wouldn't mind, if I destroyed one of you", he laughed.

Suddenly an attack came towards us, as Striker and Haruka pulled me out of the way.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO".

I looked over my shoulder, to see Yaten sending an attack towards him.

"My Master will see you soon, Sailor Moon", he laughed before disappearing.

Striker and Haruka helped me to stand. I was feeling stressed, and confused, realising there are now there are two to worry about.

"Usagi, are you alright", Yaten asked from behind me.

I can't believe she is here, then as I turned to look at her, my heart stopped. Taiki was with her, as was Seiya.

**Thanks for the reviews, most appreciated, would love to hear more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own Character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new powers and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

It has been five months, since I almost died, and I have lost everything.

I remember Odango saying goodbye, and telling me she loved me, then everything went dark. Apparently my heart stopped, but something bought me back. Taiki and Yaten said it was Odango's kiss, and though it may sound crazy, I believe it.

I was in the Healer's care for about a week, and when I was finally allowed out, I recieved the worse news, I could have ever recieved. I met up with Taiki and Yaten in the throne room, where they stood with the Princess, and all three were crying.

I walked forward, and the Princess placed a piece of paper in my hand. I looked at their faces, not wanting to know what was wrong, but I looked at the paper in my hand and began to read.

Dear Princess Kakyuu,

I am sorry for your loss. Seiya was a fine Senshi, and a good friend to the Scouts. I am writing to inform you, that our dear Usagi, or Sailor Moon, as you may know her, has died also. She was unable to defeat Darkness, and chose to die saving the people of our planet. Striker has decided to remain with Usagi's family, as she promised, though she may visit in time. We have also decided it best, if we remain on our own planets. May you live in peace, and live long and happy lives.

Yours Sincerely.

The Prince of Earth.

My heart beat uncontrolably, and my body failed me. I fell to my knees, letting my tears pour. I am never going to see her again.

"Why would she choose to die?", I sobbed loudly.

"Seiya, she thought you died. She probably couldn't cope, plus she would do anything to protect them. She always fought with her heart", Taiki explained sobbing.

"She would have died to protect us", Yaten added through tears.

I knew what they were saying was true, but it didn't change the fact, she died without knowing I was alive. She died, because I wasn't there to protect her.

Since that day, I have drowned my life in patrolling, and training. I have promised never to love again, and have kept to myself most of the time, occassionaly taking the time to talk with Taiki and Yaten.

Yaten misses Minako, but never mentions it around me. She often cries, and I know what she is feeling. Taiki doesn't mention anything about Earth, fearing she will upset me. It's almost like we never went to Earth. That we never met them.

I wish I could forget, but also never want to. The love I felt for her, and she felt for me, is something I will cherish forever.

I was watching the sun start to set, sitting on the edge of the cliff, that overlooks the ocean. Taiki and Yaten were sitting with me, as we had just finished patrolling.

"So this is the home of the Starlights".

I heard the cold mocking voice, and stood, turning to see a dark figure standing behind us.

"Who are you?", Yaten demanded forcefully.

"I have no name, but I believe you know my Master. You call him Darkness", he beamed with pride.

"What are you doing here?", I asked angrily.

"I wanted to see the place, where my Master stopped Sailor Moon from obtaining her full power, making her weak", he stated intrigued.

"What does it matter?. Sailor Moon died. Your Master defeated her, so leave now, or I will make you", I cried hurting.

How dare he mention her name.

"Sailor Moon isn't dead. She will be, as soon as my Master is strong enough, though it won't take much, considering how weak she is", he laughed evily.

Did he just say Odango is still alive?. She can't be, can she?.

Suddenly a bright light appeared behind him.

"I must leave you now, as I need to see if the beauty of the Moon Princess is true", he spoke slyly, before walking through the portal.

I could see Earth, and wanted to follow.

"Seiya, you must go".

I looked to see Princess Kakyuu standing there smiling.

I nodded, and walked towards the portal, hearing Taiki and Yaten behind me.

We arrived on Earth, and found ourselves in the park. We started walking, looking for him, only to find him speaking to Striker, Haruka and Odango. Oh my god she is alive.

We saw him attack, and Yaten ran to them, sending an attack his way. It missed, and he disappeared.

We joined Yaten as she asked Odango if she was alright. She turned to face us, and I almost died of shock. Odango's belly was rather large, and she looked extremely fragile.

"Seiya", she cried, before fainting.

Striker picked her up, and held her close.

"I think you should come with us", she suggested warmly.

We followed them back to Odango's house, where Striker took her upstairs.

I can't believe she is alive, and pregnant. There is only one explanation. She has to be with Mamo Chan.

USAGI

I remember seeing Seiya, then nothing. I woke to find myself in my room, with Striker sitting beside me.

"Tell me I was dreaming", I whispered.

"No Usagi. She is alive, and she is here", Striker spoke sweetly.

I started crying, feeling confused. I thought she was dead, but she is here. Why didn't anyone tell me?. I thought back to that guys words. They thought I was dead. I have wished so many times, that I could see her again, but now that she is here, I am scared. I have to tell her about the baby, which I'm sure she already knows, and I am fearing her reaction.

"Usagi. It will be okay", Striker smiled trying to reassure me.

KNOCK KNOCK

My heart stopped, as Striker opened the door, letting Seiya enter. Striker winked at me, as he walked out the door, leaving the two of us alone.

I sat up, on the bed, trying to get comfortable, as Seiya stood against the wall, with his arms folded.

"Why did he send a letter saying you died?", he asked angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about", I replied dumbfounded.

"The Prince of Earth sent us a letter, saying you died. You could have just told me, that you went back to him, and didn't want me anymore", he blurted furiously.

Mamo Chan did what?.

"I'm not with Mamo Chan, and I thought you were dead", I cried.

"Then who's the father?", he asked, pointing at my stomach.

Great. He thinks Mamo Chan is the father. It hurt hearing him suggest that, but I guess I can't blame him. He thought I was dead, and now he finds me pregnant. This is going to be interesting.

"You are", I stated nervously.

His face paled, as he stared at me in shock.

"I found out, after I thought you died. I hadn't been feeling well, before that, but never thought this. If I had known you were alive, I would have come and told you", I explained gently.

He came and sat beside me on the bed, taking my hand in his. What is he going to say?.

"So that night when I was in my male form, and we", he smiled embarassed.

"Yes. That's when it happened", I nodded feeling shy.

He looked at me, with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the baby kicked, and I automatically grabbed his hand, and placed it on my stomach. I watched his face light up, as he felt the baby move.

"I can't believe it. Odango I am so sorry I wasn't here, but I am now. I want to be there for you, and for our child. Oh my god. I'm going to be a parent. Wow", he raved excitedly.

"Seiya. I know this is alot to take in, but I want you to know, I don't expect you be with me, just because I'm pregnant. If you have somewhere else to be, then go. I will be okay", I informed him weakly.

I want to be with him, but I don't want him to feel pressured into it. I have been preparing to be a single parent, though I wish he would be there.

SEIYA

I waited downstairs, feeling angry, and hurt. I had been missing her so much, and here she was pregnant. I finally decided to go upstairs, and find out what's going on.

I accused her of being pregnant with Mamo Chan's child, then she informed me it's mine. I thought I heard her wrong. I was in total shock, as I sat beside her. Then she grabbed my hand, placing it on her stomach. I felt movement, and knew it was the baby. My baby. Joy burst inside me, thinking about being a parent.

I couldn't stop smiling, till Odango said I didn't have to be with her, just because she is pregnant. Where else would I be?. The girl I love, is still alive, and we are having a child together. What more could I ask for?.

"Odango. I love you, and even if you weren't pregnant, I would still want to be with you. I never stopped loving you, and as I see you are still wearing the ring, I'm guessing you still love me", I declared lovingly.

"I will never stop loving you", she smiled, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Will you still marry me?", I asked excited.

"Seiya. I am so happy, that you're alive, but this is a big decision, and I think you need to take some time to think about it. I just want you to be prepared, and be sure", she suggested nervously.

I didn't need time to think.

"Odango, this is how I saw my future, and yes it is happening quicker than expected, but as long as we are together, we can do anything. So once again, will you marry me?".

"Yes", she whispered warmly.

I couldn't contain my excitement, as I gently kissed her. I had missed her, and now I have her once again. This time, I am not letting her out of my sights.

"So when is the baby due?", I asked, as I moved to sit beside her, holding her close.

"In about a month, or so", she sighed slightly worried.

"What's wrong?", I asked concerned.

"I haven't got anything ready, because I am still getting attacked in my sleep, and I was scared I was going to lose the baby. I am still worried", she sobbed, looking away.

I turned her face towards me, and wiped her tears.

"I'm here now, so he can't hurt you anymore", I smiled promising.

"Hey Seiya, what's going on?", Yaten demanded to know, barging through the door.

Taiki and Striker followed him in.

"I'm going to be a parent", I announced proudly.

Taiki and Yaten stood there with their mouths open, while Striker came and shook my hand.

"I'm glad you're here", he nodded warmly.

"Congratulations", the other two cried with joy.

We spent the next hour or so, talking about what we had to do, to prepare for the baby. Yaten was so excited to go shopping, as he loves children, and Taiki made a list of books we needed to read about parenting. Odango mentioned that she had organised to go out with Minako, to buy the thing she needs, and I decided I was going aswell. The five of us all seemed excited, and I noticed Odango glowing, as she rested against my shoulder. She truly is beautiful.

She told us about not wanting to find out if it was a boy or girl, till the birth, which I agreed with. She then mentioned about her parents being worried, and that's why she is still living here. She also mentioned, that her and Striker were currently sharing a room, which made me jealous, but I understood why.

"I have an idea", Yaten announced excited.

We all looked at him, confused.

"We should buy a house, big enough for Usagi to come live with us, and Striker", he suggested warmly.

His idea took me by surprise, but I loved it.

"I agree", Taiki added."That way, Seiya is there to protect Usagi, and we are all still together. Plus we will be able to help with the baby, since Darkness is still out there somewhere", he finished warmly.

"Are you sure?", Odango asked nervously.

"Of course", Yaten beamed. "Like I told you, we Starlights stick together, and you're our sister now, so we are family", he finished smiling proudly.

Odango agreed, and we decided, that Odango will remain here, till we find a house, and get things set up. I decided I would stay with her, and agreed to meet her parents. I must admit, I am nervous about that.

**Thanks for the reviews, love reading them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker. Also created Usagi's new power and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

USAGI

I am relieved to find Seiya is happy about the baby, and to know he still wants to be with me. I did have reservations, when he asked me to marry him again, but when he told me this was the future he wanted, I couldn't have being happier to say yes.

I was shocked by Taiki and Yaten's reaction. They seemed so excited, and even suggested they buy a house for us to live in. I wasn't sure, but they really seemed keen, so I agreed. It felt great having them there, offering their support.

It's been a month since, and things are going well.

Seiya met my parents, who were away the night he returned. They were shocked at first, recognising who Seiya was, but my Father especially, warmed up to him, when they found out we are engaged. Seiya was quite the gentleman, declaring his love, and asking my Father for permission to marry me. My Father said yes, and my mother went into hysterical mode. She hugged Seiya, welcoming him into the family. I told them, Seiya was from the same place Striker was, as are Taiki and Yaten, and it made her more accepting to the fact I would be moving out. Even poor Taiki and Yaten received the family welcome, making Striker and I laugh.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten returned to school. They had announced they would not be reforming Three Lights, till they finished school, but that didn't stop fans adoring them. I stayed home, and was actually getting good grades. Seiya has stayed with me every night, so I actually got some sleep, and started to feel stronger. Minako and Yaten are dating, which I knew would happen. I guess seeing Seiya and I taking the chance, they decided to aswell. I wish Taiki and Ami would get together, but both seem a little unsure. I know it will happen, but won't push.

The Scouts were happy to see Seiya was still alive. They gave him words of warning, about being father to the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Seiya was taken back by it, but now he just sees it as an honour. Nothing seems to phase him. Though when Striker made him, and the other two, watch the birthing videos, he was quite disturbed. He really doesn't like the idea, of watching me go through it. I told him he doesn't have to, but he wants to.

I am now a few days overdue, and I am getting impaitent. Seiya found a house for us to live in, and we have finally moved in. It's quite large, with a huge backyard, and rather big gates at the front. I think it's referred to as a Mansion. Not what I was thinking, but it definitely screams Seiya.

He decided, since the house was big enough, he'd decorate two rooms, for the baby. One for a girl, and one for a boy. Striker, Yaten, Taiki, and the Scouts all helped. It was quite funny to watch, especially when Seiya tried to put the crib together. Thank god Taiki read the instructions. I have to be honest, I'm relieved they are all supporting us. I guess in a way, this baby is uniting our two worlds, which makes me happy.

It was night, and Seiya, Taiki, and Striker had gone on patrol with the Scouts, leaving me home with Yaten. We were sitting in the lounge, watching tv, when a pain burst inside my belly.

I bent over, moaning in pain.

"Usagi, are you okay?", Yaten asked concerned.

"Yes", I replied as the pain subsided.

He came to join me on the couch, just as another pain errupted.

"AAGGHH", I cried.

Oh my god, the baby.

"AAAGGGHHH THE BABY IS COMING", I screamed.

Suddenly Yaten shifted into panic mode. I had decided I wanted a home birth, and we had set a room up, for the occassion. Yaten started dialing, as I remembered to breathe

"Your Mum is coming, but I can't reach the others", he blurted, as he lifted me and carried me to the room.

"AAAGGGHHH, the baby is coming and fast", I cried, as he laid me on the bed.

Poor Yaten didn't know what to do, as he grabbed my hand, and held it tightly.

"Just squeeze my hand Usagi", he instructed me gently.

I did, then my water broke. I was expecting alot of pain, but nothing like this. Yaten informed me my contractions are two minutes apart, which I didn't really care about, as I already knew this baby wanted out, and was in a hurry. I am thankful Yaten and is here, but I wish the others would hurry up.

"I'm going to kill Seiya if he misses this", Yaten groaned through gritted teeth.

"AAAGGGHHH me too".

"Usagi I'm here", Mum cried as she entered the room.

She was accompanied by Ami's Mum, who had agreed to deliver the baby. She checked me over, just as another contraction arrived.

"Where is Seiya?", I moaned.

No one answered me. The pain was getting more intense with each contraction,.

"I want to push", I cried.

"Okay Usagi, the baby is ready, so give just a little push to start", Ami's Mum instructed me.

I did as she said, but I was starting to feel exhausted. Yaten had started wiping my face with a wet face cloth, cooling me down, and my Mother was filming it, standing behind Ami's Mum.

"Push with the next contraction", Ami's Mum told me.

I pushed, feeling like I was going to explode.

"Odango", Seiya cried, finally arriving.

He stood on my other side, and Yaten went to leave, but I refused to let go of his hand. Taiki, Striker and Minako also entered, and stood there frozen.

I pushed a couple more times, before one last push, feeling the pain fade to nothing.

Then I heard the most beautiful noise in the world. My baby crying.

SEIYA

I have spent the last month, worrying, but also excited.

I met Odango's parents, and her Father gave his permission for me to marry her. Her Mother hugged me, which reminded me so much of Odango's hug. I'm glad they welcomed me, and the other two, happily. I was worried they would be angry, but I guess they acknowledge Odango is capable of making her own decisions.

Taiki suggested we return to school, as a cover, for why we are here again. We agreed, but had to contact our old agent, to let him know we weren't reforming just yet. We have had to dodge fans, and I have had to try and control my flirting, but it's okay. I already have the girl I want.

I didn't like leaving Odango at home, but she insisted. She has gotten alot stronger since I have been staying with her. It was great, sleeping beside her every night, except for when she couldn't get comfy, but I never complained.

I had found a home for us to live in. Odango was shocked to see it, thinking it was too big, but she loves it. I mostly chose it, for the huge gates at the front, and the high fence surrounding the property. I just want my family safe.

I was out on patrol with the Scouts, Striker and Taiki. We have had a few run ins with Darkness's army, but we have tried to keep it from Odango. The Scouts had come to finally trust me, and even Haruka fought beside me one night.

We were in the park, when the army started attacking. It was dark, but I could see the others fighting hard. We defeated them, and started walking home. We were almost there, when I saw Odango's Mum drive past, with Ami's Mum in the car.

The Scouts followed me, as I rushed home. I heard Odango cry with pain, as I walked through the door, and I ran into the room we had set up.

I rushed to her side, and held her hand, feeling guilty. I knew I shouldn't have left tonight, but I am thankful Yaten was there.

I watched her push a few more times, unable to do anything to help. Finally, I heard our child cry, and tears fell from my eyes.

"It's a boy", Ami's Mum informed us smiling.

I helped her rest back on a pillow, as our son was placed on her chest.

"He's beautiful", Odango sobbed happily.

She looked exhausted, but still beautiful, as I kissed her lovingly.

Taiki, Minako, Yaten and Striker left the room, as I sat beside her on the bed, while Ami's Mum cleaned her up.

"What's his name?", Odango's Mum asked.

"Akihiko", Odango smiled proudly.

I couldn't help but smile, seeing the two of them lying there together.

Ami's Mum then took him, and checked him over, while I watched. I can't believe I have a son. She wrapped him in a blanket, then passed him back to Odango, who looked really tired.

"Do you want to hold him?", she asked me sweetly.

I nodded nervously, as she placed him in my arms. I thought I could never love anyone, as I love Odango, but I was wrong. Just holding Akihiko in my arms, made my heart beat proudly. Ten fingers, ten toes, and black hair. He is perfect.

I noticed Odango had fallen asleep, so I sat on the edge of the bed, and held Akihiko close. This is my family, and I love it.

USAGI

I was glad the pain was over, but it was all worth it, when I held my son for the first time. He was beautiful. Watching Seiya hold him, made my heart beat with joy. I was exhausted, and must have fallen asleep, because I woke to find Seiya beside me, asleep also.

It was morning, and I sat up, to see Akihiko sleeping in his crib. I got out of bed, and walked over to watch him sleep. I felt sore, but it was nothing compared to other pain I have experienced. I gently touched his little cheek, feeling nothing but love.

"Hey are you alright", Seiya whispered coming to stand behind me.

"I was just watching him sleep", I smiled proudly.

"He is gorgeous, probably because he looks like me", he was proud to boast.

"I think he looks like me", I giggled happily.

I felt so happy, having Seiya wrap his arms around me, as we watched our son sleep. I can't believe we have a son. It doesn't seem real. He is here because I followed my heart, and I couldn't be happier.

"Are you sure you're alright", he asked, turning me to face him.

"Yes, but I could do with a shower", I giggled quietly.

He kissed me adoringly, before letting me go.

I took a shower, then returned to hear our son crying. Seiya showered while I fed and changed Akihiko. I knew there were people waiting to see him, so once Seiya got out, we walked into the living room. Striker, Taiki, Yaten and the Scouts were all there.

"Finally a boy", Haruka smiled.

"So that makes him a Prince", Minako giggled.

That is the reason we picked Akihiko for a boy name, as it means Bright Prince.

Everyone was happy, as was I. This is the life I chose, and it is perfect.

It has been three months since Akihiko arrived, and life has been good.

Seiya and I have taken to been parents quite well. It helps when our son loves to sleep, which Seiya says he gets from me. He looks so much like me, especially his eyes, but he has Seiya's hair. Seiya decided to remain male, especially around Akihiko, and Taiki and Yaten have decided the same. They think it's best, till he is old enough to understand, and I couldn't argue with that.

We have also been busy planning our wedding, as Seiya decided he couldn't wait much longer. He originally wanted to marry, before Akihiko was born, but I convinced him to wait, with help from Yaten. I wanted it to be special, and not be worried about going into labor, during the ceremony. Plus, I wanted to look my best, which he insisted I always did, but thankfully Yaten convinced him. I don't know how, but I'm glad he did. Seiya in turn, decided we'd marry on the same date, we first became a couple, which I thought was a beautiful idea.

Especially since Darkness's s army has been attacking more frequently lately. We think Darkness may be getting ready to attack himself, though he hasn't been seen. I needed something else to think about.

Striker has been training me as a Starlight. We train whenever we get the chance, and I have become alot stronger. Seiya doesn't know about it yet, as he isn't keen on me going anywhere near Darkness, but he has noticed the change in my body. I know I haven't found that power yet, but I won't let anything happen to those who are important to me.

So it's finally the day before our wedding, and I must admit, I am nervous. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten have been on Kinmoku for the past week. They have gone to ask Princess Kakyuu, for permission to be relieved from duty. I didn't want them to, but they insisted. Minako wasn't happy about it either, but when Yaten proposed, she agreed with them. She is now living with us, and has been a ball of nerves all day.

"I need to get out of here", I groaned to Striker, quietly.

We were in the lounge room, and I was lying on the couch, resting my head on his lap, while we watched the others rushing round.

"So go out. It's your last night of freedom, enjoy it", he laughed.

I have been so stressed lately, but he can always make me laugh.

"Hey Usagi, Yaten just called. They've arrived, and Seiya is on his way", Minako rambled, coming into the room.

"Well I can't go out now", I sighed.

"Yes you can. You just have to go as someone else", Striker smirked standing up.

"What?", Minako asked confused.

"She is a Starlight, and she has done it before", he nodded at me.

"You mean be male", Minako gasped.

"If she wants to", Striker giggled.

They all looked at me, as the others had overheard the conversation.

I have done it a few times, when Striker was teaching me to use the powers. It could work, and at least I'd get a few moments to myself.

"Akihiko is in bed, so do it", Haruka grinned.

They all looked at me a nodded.

I went upstairs with Striker, and transformed. I felt weird, and couldn't look at myself in the mirror.

Striker handed me some clothes, consisting of a pair of jeans, and a shirt, which hugged my muscles. He'd bought them for me, when I first transformed. I plaited my hair, and put it up under a beanie, then looked at Striker, who smiled approving.

I walked down stairs, to see everyone dropping their jaws.

"Usagi, you look good", Rei stammered in shock.

"So since you want time alone, Striker and I will come with you, but won't hover. We will only be there in case", Haruka spoke.

"Okay", I agreed.

I guess I had no choice, and to be honest, I'm a little thankful.

"We're home".

"They're here", Minako gasped.

Great now how do I get out.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker, and Usagi's and Seiya's son: Akihiko.**

**Also created Usagi's new power, and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

I didn't want to leave Odango and Akihiko, but I had to speak to Princess Kakyuu. Taiki and Yaten had accompanied me, and we asked to be removed from her service. She approved, but we promised if she ever needs us, we will come.

We have finally arrived home, and I can't wait to see Akihiko. He is such a bundle of joy, and I miss his smile. Just like I miss his Mother's. I can't believe I am finally marrying Odango tomorrow, as she has made me wait long enough. Yaten convinced me to wait, stating I should let Odango feel comfortable on her special day. I couldn't argue with that. I'm just happy, that I am finally getting what I want, though I still have doubts. I spend most of my time in my male form, only being myself occassionaly. I know Odango says I can be myself, but I believe it's best if I remain male. I know deep down that's what she deserves, and I will do anything to make her happy.

I walked through the door, to find everyone was there, except for Odango. I knew since it was late, Akihiko was in bed.

"Well the groom finally arrives", Rei joked.

"Where is Usagi?", I asked.

They all sort of looked at each other, not knowing how to answer.

"She went out".

I looked to see a guy standing with Striker and Haruka. There was something about him. Something weird.

"Who are you?", I asked him as he started walking towards us.

"A close friend of Usagi's", he replied smiling.

I stared at him, confused. Jeans, with a shirt that clung to his muscles nicely, and a beanie, covering his head.

"So your the one she's marrying huh. I thought she had better taste", he smirked.

Is he laughing at me?.

"Come on, we had better go", Striker hinted, pushing him towards the door.

"Wait, how well do you know Usagi?', I asked, standing in front of him.

"Intimately. I probably know more about her than you do", he stated seeming confident.

"We really need to go, come on", Haruka laughed, putting him in a head lock, as she walked him out the door.

I watched the three of them walk away, laughing. Did he and Odango?. She would have told me, wouldn't she?. There is something familiar about him though, and he is quite attractive.

I decided to go upstairs, and check on Akihiko. I smiled watching him sleep, and hearing his delicate little snore. I gently kissed his cheek, then went downstairs.

"I hope the suits fit", Minako worried.

"I'm sure they will", Yaten smiled in response.

We talked for a while, then decided to leave.

I needed to have some time alone, so I left Taiki and Yaten, and headed to the park.

I was walking past some bushes, and was about to turn when I walked into someone, knocking them to the ground. It was that guy from our house.

"Hey watch where you're going", he groaned.

He stood up, and faced me. I was taller, which made me smile.

"So you know Odango intimately huh?. Well she is mine, so back off", I stated forcefully.

He laughed, then started to walk away.

"Hey, what's so funny?', I asked grabbing his arm.

My body tingled with desire.

"I'm sorry Seiya", he chuckled.

Suddenly it occured to me, why he is familiar.

"Odango", I gasped.

USAGI

I couldn't help but play games with Seiya, when he didn't recognise me. Haruka put me in a gentle head lock, walking me outside. Both her and Striker couldn't stop laughing, and I can't believe it worked.

I decided I wanted to go to the park, and once we arrived there, Haruka and Striker went for a walk leaving me alone, finally.

I laid on the grass, looking at the stars, thinking.

Tomorrow, I will be married. I will finally have what I want, though I know I still have unfinished business with Darkness. Striker and I have come up with a plan, but that can wait till after I become Mrs Kou.

I don't know how long I laid there for, but I decided to go find the others, knowing I needed sleep, before tomorrow.

I was walking past some bushes, when I walked into someone, who unfortunately turned out to be Seiya. I stood looking at him, while he told me that I will be his tomorrow, and to back off. I burst into laughter, and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, and asked me what was funny. My body ignited with wanting. I apologised, then he said my name. Time for payback.

"Who's Odango?', I asked smiling.

"Odango is the woman I love", he smirked.

I knew he was on to me, but couldn't resist keeping up the charade.

"I thought Usagi was the one you love", I mocked.

He stood there shaking his head, as he started moving closer. I knew my body was going to react again, so I moved back.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. You're lucky Usagi isn't here, cause she might get jealous, hearing about this Odango. Plus you know it's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding", I stated, trying not to laugh.

I started running, eventually finding Striker and Haruka. They laughed when I told them what happened, and I told them I will tell him after the wedding.

We walked home, and I went straight to bed, where Striker joined me. I hope I don't wake with any injuries.

SEIYA

Did I guess wrong?. No. I know that was Odango. The way my body reacted to hers, even though she was in male form. Wow. She looked good.

I watched her run off, and decided to head to our old apartment.

Taiki and Yaten were already in bed, when I arrived, so I headed to my room, and got into bed. I can't believe this is the last night I spend alone.

I woke this morning, so excited, that I threw up in the bathroom, then showered.

I found Yaten and Taiki in the kitchen, smiling as they saw me.

"So todays the day", Yaten smiled.

"We're happy for you", Taiki added.

I had some breakfast, then sat on the couch. They joined me, and we found ourselves talking about all we've been through together.

"I'd have to say. Our lives have been more interesting since we met those girls", Taiki smiled.

"I still can't believe Seiya and Usagi are getting married. When we first met her, she didn't even know who he was, even though he was famous. I think she actually found you annoying, but you were determined. I still laugh about you giving her special training", Yaten laughed.

I often thought about Odango, and when I first met her. She had no idea who I was, but it never stopped me from trying to be around her. I would find any excuse, even after I found out she was Sailor Moon. Now here I am, about to marry her.

"Well it almost didn't happen because she was scared to tell me how she felt, plus you two keeping it secret she was coming didn't help", I shook my head in dibelief.

"When the Princess first mentioned, she wanted to invite her, we were upset. We knew how much you cared for her, and we weren't sure it was the best idea. But then we thought she wouldn't come, but we were wrong. We honestly didn''t know how to tell you", Taiki explained sadly.

"Plus, we weren't sure how we would react to seeing her, or the others either. I was missing Minako, though I wasn't sure why, till I saw her again. But it all worked out, but we are sorry", Yaten added embarassed.

At least now I understand why I wasn't told, and I was kind of unapproachable at that time.

"Well I can't be angry at you, but I am glad you have come to like her", I smiled happily.

"Like her. I love Usagi. I had no choice to be stuck with you two, but her I choose to call sister", Yaten stated annoyingly.

"Yes she has quite the effect on us all, as even I enjoy her company", Taiki added smiling.

KNOCK KNOCK

Taiki answered the door, and Striker, Haruka and Shingo walked in.

We started getting ready. Taiki, Yaten, Striker, Shingo and Haruka, were my groomsmen. They were wearing Black suits, white shirts, with sapphire ties. Haruka was thankful not having to wear a dress.

I was wearing a white suit, with a Sapphire shirt, and white tie, which I couldn't get right. I was getting nervous, and the tie was frustrating me. Thankfully Striker came to the rescue.

"Thanks", I nodded.

"Your welcome", he replied.

"Not just for the tie, but for been there for her", I smiled.

"I will always be there", he nodded, then walked away.

I saw Haruka walking towards me, and suddenly became nervous.

"I still can't believe Usagi is marrying a Starlight, but I am happy she is happy", she smiled awkwardly.

"You know I'll never hurt her?", I asked needing her to know.

"I know. I saw it from the time I first saw you together. I only wanted her to stay away from you, because it's my duty to protect her, and she is my friend. I was only able to do what I did with Galaxia, because I knew you would be there for her. I'm sorry", she spoke honestly.

I was not expecting that, but it was nice to hear.

"Thanks, but why didn't you like us?", I smiled offering my hand, which she shook.

"Well I wasn't sure you could be trusted, plus you thought so highly of yourselves, and to be honest, you really annoyed me with the way you'd appear and disappear. And I thought you were more trouble than anything else, but as usual, Usagi sees things in people no one else can, and I am glad she trusted you. But if you ever hurt her, you will deal with me, understand", she explained with seriousness.

"If I hurt her, I'll let you deal with me", I responded honestly.

She walked away smiling, and I continued to get ready. At least now I know why she didn't like us, and it's funny to think she saw us the same way I saw her.

It was getting late, and after Yaten and Taiki keeping the phone away from me, and Striker threatening to knock me out, if I didn't sit down, it was finally time to go.

We arrived at our place, where Odango and I had decided to marry. I thought it would be ideal, since we didn't want anyone knowing about the wedding. I have tried very hard to keep Odango and I secret, so no reporters or anything show up. Plus, we both agreed it a good idea, that way Akihiko could be put to bed, while we celebrate.

I wanted to go upstairs, but Striker stopped me, and Taiki dragged me to the backyard.

Our home had gorgeous gardens, that Odango spent alot of time in, with Akihiko, and it was the perfect spot to marry her. Even though it was Summer, and quite warm, it was still perfect, and the cool breeze was cooling my rising nerves. The Scouts had done a great job setting it up. The Gazebo, which sat in the centre of the garden, had lights hung inside it, and was covered in white flowers, with white carpet leading up to it. There were a few chairs, and the Moon and Stars shone above, just as we wanted. It was perfect.

USAGI

Striker woke me this morning, tickling me. I felt excited, and didn't want to eat breakfast, but he made me.

I showered, then putting on just a robe, I went downstairs, where everyone was busy getting ready.

"Usagi, can we talk?".

I looked to see Ami, Rei and Makoto standing before me.

"What's wrong?', I asked nervously.

"We want to apologise, for not supporting you from the start. We thought Mamo Chan was the one for you", Ami spoke embarassed.

"I knew you loved Seiya, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm proud of you", Makoto beamed.

"I couldn't understand how you could throw everything away like you did, but I get it now", Rei shrugged in apology.

They all looked at me, awaiting my reaction.

"I understand, but I'm glad you see now. My dreams are coming true, just as I want yours to come true for all of you", I smiled in response.

Ami and Makoto walked away, while Rei remained. She looked sad.

"Usagi, it was me, who told Mamo Chan about Seiya, and that we were going to Kinmoku. I didn't think you were serious, and I didn't know Mamo Chan was being used against you. I really am sorry", she admitted ashamed.

I was angry hearing it, but deep down, I knew it was her.

"I know you love him Rei, I think you always have. I'm not angry, but I am a little hurt. I nearly lost everything because of him, and I'm not sure I will ever forgive him. But I forgive you Rei. I know you were only looking out for me, as you always are", I responded hugging her.

I'm glad she told me, though she picked a bad time. I just need to put it in the back of my mind, and focus on today.

My parents arrived just after lunch, then Striker, Haruka and Shingo left. Chibi Chibi looked gorgeous in her sapphire dress. My Mum got Akihiko ready, while Minako, and Setsuna did my hair and make up. They loosely curled my hair, then styled it, so it sat neatly on the back of my head, leaving my shoulders bare.

They left me alone, while I put my dress on. It was strapless, with a tight fitting bodice, and flowed freely from the waist. The bodice had a cresent moon surrounded by stars, embroided on it. I looked in the mirror, and smiled. I felt beautiful, and my reflection confirmed it. Oh my, I'm starting to sound like Seiya.

Striker came in, and finished doing the zip up for me, then my Mum came in, and started crying, before she then walked with me downstairs. Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Michiru, were all wearing sapphire dresses, similar to mine, but not as flowy at he bottom. I had chosen them to be my bridesmaids.

Setsuna suggested she stand guard, in case of an attack, and Hotaru offered the same, but I also insisted they wear the same sapphire dresses, as the others. Haruka actually offered to be a groomsmen, and I couldn't say no. They all looked at me and smiled, making me blush.

Finally it was time. My Father stood beside me, as we waited to walk outside.

"Usagi, are you sure about this?", he asked.

"Yes Dad, I love him, and I know he loves me", I smiled reassuring him.

"You look beautiful", he smiled, taking my arm.

I was shaking as we walked towards the others. I have never felt so nervous, but then I saw Seiya, my heart beat happily. He looked gorgeous, as always, and the closer I got to him, the bigger he smiled.

My Father placed my hand in Seiya's, and kissed me gently on the cheek. I looked into Seiya's eyes, and I could feel the love radiating from him.

I looked around. Mum, Dad, Chibi Chibi, Shingo, Luna, Artemis, The Scouts, Taiki, Yaten, Striker and of course Akihiko. The important people are here. Seiya is here.

The ceremony was sweet and intimate, and we had decided to write our own vows.

"Usagi, from the moment I first walked past you, I was amazed by your light. I had never seen one so bright before, and I just had to be near you. It was hard, considering you had no idea who I was, and even when you did find out, you treated the same, yelling at me, and driving me crazy. But the more time I spent with you, the more I came to realise, I had fallen in love with you. Then I had to leave, but I left my heart here with you, even though I thought you didn't feel the same about me. But then you once again, you burst into my life, and finally told me, what I had longed to hear. Deep down, I knew you couldn't resist me, and now I get to love you for the rest of my life, and I promise to always be your Shooting Star, guiding your heart".

I felt every word, hearing their honesty. I was having trouble holding back the tears, though I smiled hearing him give his ego another boost.

SEIYA

I stood there waiting, finally seeing her arrive. She was beautiful, but then again, she always is.

Her Father gave me warning look, before placing her hand in mine, but I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone that is important, was there.

I said my vows, holding back tears. I spoke from the heart, with a little bit of ego throw in, and I could see her eyes, sparkle with tears, and felt her hands tighten around mine.

"Seiya, before I met you, my life was heading in a certain direction. I knew what my future was, but then you came along, and turned everything upside down. You were so frustrating, and full of yourself, but always there for me, even if I didn't need you to be. I came to trust you, and you made me realise my life was heading in the wrong direction. I fell in love with you, but I couldn't admit it. Then you left, and I died inside. But when I saw you again, and I finally admitted my true feelings, I felt complete, for the first time. Now here I am, finally getting to live the life I want, with the one I love. I promise to be your Moon, always shining and lighting your heart".

Her words touched me deeply, and I smiled. I knew they were from her heart.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride", The Minister announced.

I pulled Odango gently towards me, and kissed her lovingly. I could taste her tears, and new they were from joy. I pulled away, and stared at her. Finally she was mine.

Everyone cheered, and together we received hugs, and hand shakes.

I didn't want to let her hand go, but I had to. Her Mum, hugged me tightly, and Odango laughed. Then her Father, gave me a firm hand shake, and a warm smile.

After we had photos, and lots of them, I was finally alone with her, as everyone gave us a moment.

I couldn't stop looking at her, giving in, and kissing her passionately.

"I missed you", she smiled, pulling away.

I put my arm around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

"I missed you to. Where were you lastnight?", I smiled.

I still couldn't believe she was in male form.

"I went out", she giggled.

I knew she was playing games, and I love it.

"I met some good looking guy lastnight. He said he knows you better than I do", I smirked knowingly.

"Well besides you and Striker, he is the only other one to see me, you know", she grinned cheekily.

My body tensed up, with my mouth falling open in shock. Was it her?.

She started laughing.

"Seiya, it was me. I'm sorry, but your face", she continued to laugh.

I pulled her close, and kissed her again. I think I have become a bad influence on her. She kissed me back, making my body tingle with desire. I had missed her so much, and knowing that she was all mine now, made the desire burn deeper.

"Sorry I didn't tell you", she smiled sweetly, taking her lips from mine, and resting her head on my chest.

"I didn't know you could do that", I whispered.

"Striker showed me. Since the Princess said I could keep the power, he showed me how to use it. He also taught me how to fight hand to hand combat", she informed me quietly.

I had no idea Striker had been training her to fight, or that she had being in male form before. I would have shown her.

"Will you show me sometime?", I asked embarassed.

She tilted her head, grinning brightly.

"Anything for you", she whispered.

Something stirred inside me. An idea that made me smile, but also nervous. I will wait for the right time and ask her, but for now, I have a celebration to attend, with the woman I love.

USAGI

I can't believe I am finally married, and I hope he liked my vows. Our friends cheered, plus Minako and Mum were crying, and I swear I saw Yaten shed a tear.

I watched as my Mum hugged Seiya, and I had to laugh. I then saw my Dad shake his hand. I am so happy.

Yaten had asked to be our photographer, and thankfully, I didn't have to force my smile. I couldn't stop smiling.

Been alone with Seiya finally, was great. I had missed him so much. He asked me what I did lastnight, and I knew he knew it was me. I tried to play, especially when he said I was good looking, but after seeing his shocked expression, I had to tell him. He kissed me, and my body ignited. I wanted him, but knew I had to wait. He then asked me if I would show him my male form, and I told him I would do anything for him. I would do anything to show him how much I love him.

We made our way, to where the Scouts had set the backyard up for the reception. It was gorgeous. Lights hung in the trees, looking like stars. The tables were covered with white table cloths, with flowers dyed sapphire, in large floral arrangements, as centrepieces. There was a wooden floor, placed in the middle, for dancing.

Seiya's one request was to have somewhere to dance, stating he was going to ask me to dance at the ball, but Striker bet him to it. He said I owe him a dance.

Makoto had organised some friends to do the catering. It was small, but what we wanted.

Poor Akihiko had to go to bed, which Seiya saw to. He returned looking proud. I know how much he loves our family, and now it truly is complete.

The food was delicious, which Makoto was thankful for. She kept going to the kitchen to check on them.

We were all seated, and I was talking to Minako, when Taiki clinged his galss and stood, with Yaten standing beside him.

"Can I have your attention please. On behalf of Yaten and myself, I would like to thank you all, for supporting the marriage of our brother Seiya, and Usagi. Some of us thought it should never happen, and even tried to stop them, but after seeing what they will go through to be together, no one can say they shouldn't be together. Their love, has survived through some tough times, and now finally, together with their gorgeous son Akihiko, they are finally complete. Please join me, in congratulating the happy couple, and though they now have each other, I hope they remember we will all be here for them", he spoke beautifully.

We all cheered, as Seiya stood shaking his hand. Both Taiki and Yaten actually came and hugged me, each placing a kiss on my cheek, making me blush.

Suddenly music started playing, and I felt him before I saw him.

"No one is beating me this time", he whispered into my ear, taking my hand.

SEIYA

The Scouts had done a wonderful job, setting up the reception. Everything was as it should be.

The food was delicious. At least I knew Akihiko was alright, as I had put him to bed, before the food arrived. I am never leaving him for so long again. It was only a week, but it felt like forever.

I then joined the others, and was listening to Odango and Minako talk, when Taiki stood and made his speech. He hadn't written anything down, he just spoke honestly. I remember watching him and Yaten argue over who was going to do it. I ended up flipping a coin, and poor Taiki lost. I shook his hand, then watched as both him and Yaten hugged Odango, and kissed her gently. I am so glad they have come to love her also.

Finally the music started, and taking her hand, I led her to the dance floor, finally getting my dance.

I twirled her, then pulled her in close. Her eyes never left mine, and her smile never faulted, as I lead her around the floor, seeing others join us. Yaten was dancing with Minako, Taiki and Ami. Even Haruka and Michiru.

"Can you believe we've being together a year?", she asked sounding happy with the fact.

"Many more to come Odango. Many more", I stated knowingly.

The song ended, and I dipped her, making her giggle with surprise. As she stood, I kissed her, then allowed her to dance with her Father. I in turn danced with her mother, but I couldn't stop looking her way.

I went to get Odango, after the song had finished, but she was dancing with Striker. I sat down and watched them. She had her arms wrapped his waist, and his on her back. They were talking, and smiling.

I know I shouldn't feel jealous, but it still hurt seeing them together. They have something between them, that I will never understand. I know she loves me, but I still wonder if she only loves part of me.

As the song ended, she stood on tip toes, kissing his cheek. He held her close, then she walked over to me, and sat beside me.

"Are you ready to go?", she smiled excitedly.

"Yes", I smiled in return.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, Love hearing your thoughts, please continue to do so.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own character: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya's and Usagi's son Akihiko. Also created Usagi's new powers and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

USAGI

Dancing with Seiya, was perfect. He made me feel graceful, never letting me fall. Striker and I had been practicing, but I was still nervous. I didn't want to ruin this for him. He dipped me at the end, making my heart flutter in surprise.

I then danced with my Dad, who said he was happy I was happy. He thinks Seiya is right for me, and I told him he was. I watched Seiya dance with my Mum, and he kept looking over at me.

I wanted to sit down, but I had promised one more dance. Striker came up to me, and I put my arms around him. He held me, and we floated around the floor.

"You look beautiful Usagi", he smiled, making me blush.

"You look good, as always", I grinned, feeling a little embarassed.

"I will always be here for you", he stated honestly.

"I know", I whispered.

I know he will always be there. He always has. I had told him that no matter what happens, he will always be a part of my life.

The song ended, and I reached up kissing him on the cheek.

I then walked over, and sat beside Seiya, who looked a little lost. I asked him if he was ready to leave, and he smiled yes.

All the Scouts gathered, except for Haruka,and Minako and I threw my boquet. Ami caught it, though I think the others let her.

Seiya and I then got into the Limo and left.

"Finally, I have you all to myself", Seiya smirked, giving me a wink.

I knew what he was thinking, as I was thinking the same.

We arrived at his apartment, and I started feeling nervous. I don't know why, but I was starting to shake slightly.

We entered, and Seiya went to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of champagne. I sat on the couch, and sipped it, feeling him next to me.

"You look beautiful ", he whispered.

"Thankyou", I smiled.

He looked at me, like he was waiting for something.

"What", I asked smiling.

"How do I look?", he smiled mischievously.

I stared at him, admiring his beauty. I don't know if it's because I'm nervous, or the champagne, but I decided to play around a little.

"Can't tell you that", I whispered, giving him an adoring look.

He stared back at me, then I stood, and headed to his room. I heard him follow, but didn't turn around. I went in, then straight into his bathroom, and locked the door. I looked at my hair, then started unclpping it, letting it fall over my face. I then washed my makeup off.

I headed back into the bedroom, to find him sitting on the bed.

"Odango, is something wrong", he asked, sounding worried.

I stood at the end of the bed, and started undoing my dress, when he came up behind me, helping undo the zip. I let the dress fall to the ground, then I turned to face him.

"You looked, like you always look. Perfect", I smiled, running my hand down his face.

He leaned down and kissed me. His passion reached every part of my body, as I kissed him back, letting my feelings out. Seiya is my choice. I chose this life, and I was finally living it.

SEIYA

Spending the first night of my new life, with her was magic. Though she did have me worried to start with. I thought something was wrong, when she walked into the bathroom, locking the door. I sat on the bed, wondering what was going on. But she returned, and we spent the night under the control of our emotions.

Afterwards, we just laid there holding each other. Her back was against me, with my arms wrapped around her, holding her hands in mine.

"Sorry about before, I was a little nervous", she whispered.

"Why?", I asked stunned.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm still getting used to the idea, that this is real. That you are really here, and that you are finally mine", she replied, starting to cry.

Her words made me shake, as I was feeling the same. She turned to face me, letting her tears out.

I ran my finger through her hair, kissing her forehead. She moved in close, wrapping her arms, around me.

"Odango. I am here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise", I whispered softly.

I felt her cry herself to sleep, letting myself drift off.

It's been two days since the wedding, and Odango and I have spent them together.

We didn't spend all our time in bed. We watched tv, and I even tried to cook, but not too well. Odango smiled at the attempt. We didn't want to leave the apartment, in case we were spotted, or I was spotted I should say.

We are going to have a real honeymoon, but with Darkness still out there, Odango didn't want to leave yet, and I understood that.

Odango and I decide it was time to go back to the real world, as I put it. We were both missing Akihiko.

We arrived at home, to find Akihiko, sitting in Taiki's arms. Odango, picked him up, and held him tightly, as I wrapped my arms around them both.

Taiki, Yaten and Minako were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where is Striker?", Odango asked.

"Upstairs", Minako informed her.

She passed Akihiko to me, then I watched her leave the room. I joined the others at the table, sitting Akihiko on my lap.

"So, did you have fun?", Yaten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, though I need to learn how to cook", I replied shaking my head.

"You cooked, oh poor Usagi", Yaten laughed.

I laughed aswell.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?", I asked curiously.

"We had a run in with Darkness's army. Taiki and Yaten stayed here with Akihiko", Minako informed me.

"I wish we could defeat him, but Usagi still hasn't figured out how", I sighed.

I hadn't thought much about it, over the last couple of days. I at least knew while she was with me, he couldn't attack her in her dreams.

We sat there discussing what we could do, when I noticed it was getting late.

"I wonder what Usagi and Striker are doing?", I asked.

Before any one could answer, Haruka, and the other Scouts barged into the room.

"Where is Usagi?", they demanded to know.

"Why?, what's wrong?", Yaten asked worried.

Minako ran upstairs.

"I've sensed she is in danger. I think Darkness is ready to make his attack", Hotaru informed us.

My heart filled with fear, as I passed Akihiko to Taiki.

"THEY'VE GONE".

I heard Minako scream, as I saw her run down the stairs towards us. Her face pale with worry.

This isn't good.

USAGI

I had enjoyed my time with Seiya, but not his cooking. It felt wonderful, just the two of us, and the passion we felt together, was pure magic.

I tried to hide the fact, I was thinking about Darkness. I knew for me and Seiya to be truly happy, I had to destroy him.

We finally arrived home, and just seeing Akihiko and the others, I knew I had to do something, and soon.

I asked where Striker was, then went upstairs to see him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in", he called.

I entered the room, and he ran and picked me up hugging me.

"I missed you", he smiled, placing me back on the ground.

"I missed you too", I smiled.

I noticed a fresh bandage on his arm, and my heart sank.

"What happened?", I asked, gently touching his wound.

"I was patrolling, and was attacked. It doesn't hurt too bad", he sighed.

I felt tears in my eyes, as anger flared in my heart.

"Are you still willing to help?", I asked him seriously.

"Yes, just say the word. I'm ready", he stated.

I knew the others would be mad at me, for not telling them, but I have to face him.

"Lets go", I nodded.

We transformed quietly, then jumped out the window, landing in the backyard. I looked through the kitchen window, and saw Akihiko sitting on Seiya's lap. They will be alright.

I turned to Striker, and we left.

When we landed, I had my eyes closed. I didn't want to look.

"It's beautiful. I've seen it in my dreams", Striker whispered in wonder.

I opened my eyes, and the vision before me, made me cry.

The Moon kingdom, had been rebuilt, and it was beautiful. I had only seen it in my memories, but it looked the same.

I held Striker's hand, and we walked towards the Palace. We walked through a beautiful garden, then up some steps. My heart beat intensified with each step.

We entered the Palace, where everything was glistening. We found our way to the Throne room, where two thrones sat before us. I walked towards them. One had a golden cresent moon, embroided on it, the other a Shooting Star.

"Welcome Queen Serenity".

I heard the voice, and turned to see my Mother standing there.

"Mother", I sobbed.

She walked towards me, and I squeezed Striker's hand.

"Hello daughter, and Striker, it is good to see you again. I'm glad you are here", she spoke sweetly.

"Queen Serenity", gasped Striker.

"Serenity, you are now Queen, and I believe, Seiya is your King", she smiled.

"Yes but I have something to do, before I bring him here", I informed her gently.

"I know my darling daughter. You will fight with your heart, and now that it is loved, your power will be strong. I leave you now, but know that I am never far away, and Striker. I know you will protect her, as you always did. Your faith and love in her, will help. You share something special. Be strong, both of you.", she smiled, before disappearing.

"I remember her", Striker stated smiling.

"Are you ready?", I asked her.

"Yes", she smiled in response.

I closed my eyes, listening to my heart, letting that power surge through me. When I told the Scouts about it, they said it must be how Seiya sees me. I opened my eyes, to find myself, once again, in that beautiful plain white dress, with my hair dangling long once again.

Striker looked at me, and grinned in approval, taking my hands.

"When you are ready, I am here", she smiled.

I took some deep breaths, then let her hands go. I turned, and walked towards my throne. I saw Striker looking proud, as I sat, holding my head high.

"NNNNOOOOOOO".


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own characters: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya's and Usagi's son: Akihiko. Also created Usagi's new powers and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

I ran upstairs, to double check, and also found Odango and Striker gone. The Scouts seemed extremely worried, as I joined them downstairs. No one knew what to say, as no one could believe Odango would just leave. She really knows how to tug at my heart.

KNOCK KNOCK

Minako answered the door, and my body felt anger, as Mamo Chan entered the room.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, furiously.

"You're alive, but her and Striker", he mumbled.

"What about them?", Haruka huffed.

"They are together, I've seen them", he stated.

"We need to find out where they are", Taiki suggested.

We all agreed. Minako took Akihiko to Odango's parents, who said he could stay there as long as was needed.

We all headed out, trying to find them. We looked for about an hour, then met up in the park.

"There's no sign of them", they all stated worried.

"I know where she is", Setsuna announced.

We all turned to face her, with looks of confusion.

"Where?", I asked feeling anxious.

"It wasn't just her future I saw. It was Darkness's also", she stated.

"So", Rei groaned.

"I never saw anything past that vision. She is going to fight him, and it depends on the outcome, as to whether her future continues or not", she explained.

"So where are they?", I asked again.

"The Moon. The one place Darkness fears, and the place where Usagi and Striker first met. That is why Striker is there. She was always meant to be there", Setsuna finished.

Her words made me feel jealous, and confused. Why was Striker meant to be there?.

"Striker has never been to the moon", Yaten stated confused.

"Obviously Usagi never told you, but Striker was in her past. She arrived on the moon, injured, and Usagi looked after her. Striker remained on the Moon, promising to protect her always. Even Mamo Chan was jealous of their relationship. When the kingdom was destroyed, Queen Serenity sent her back to Kinmoku, to be reborn. But they found each other again, and the bond they share, can't be broken. She knows we would have stopped her. Usagi knows our loyalty to her is also our duty, where as Striker's loyalty was her choice, so Usagi feels it more than she feels ours. Both would die to save the other, though neither will allow the other to make that sacrifice. Striker is the one she needs at her side for this", Setsuna explained.

Was she telling me, that Odango felt more loyalty from Striker than me?. I was hurting, but tried not to show it.

"But Striker only wants what we want, so what's the difference?", Rei asked in frustration.

"Unlike us, who protect her, Striker has taught her to fight, giving her the confidence to protect herself. Simply by seeing Striker at her side, will allow Usagi to be brave, and face Darkness, even though she hasn't found that power yet, but she will", Setsuna explained gently.

"So we need to go, and be there for her too", Minako cried.

We all agreed.

Mamo Chan had disappeared, but I didn't care, I was just happy to be leaving.

USAGI

I heard his scream, and I knew my plan had worked.

I stood, and walked over to Striker.

"Remember, if the others turn up, I want you to protect Seiya. Promise me", I pleaded.

"Of course Usagi, but remember, I will die, before I let anything happen to you", she stated forcefully.

"And I you. Wait, I remember this from before. You made a promise to me and my Mother in this very spot to protect me", I stated, as the memory appeared clearly.

"Yes I did, and now I get to fullfill my promise, and just like last time, you are crying. I am here my Queen, my sister. You can do this, I know you can", she smiled beautifully.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, feeling stronger knowing she believes in me, as she held me tightly. I really am glad she is here.

We let each other go, then walked out to the courtyard, and I could see Earth. My most important people were there, and I miss them. But I was doing this for them, for us.

I thought back to when Striker and I came up with the plan.

Striker was sitting with me, after I put Akihiko to bed. Seiya was on Kinmoku, and I had had a visit in my sleep the night before. Striker was getting annoyed, as was I.

"I need to face him", I sighed frustrated.

"We haven't seen him for ages. We need to make him come to us", Striker suggested.

"I have an idea, but I will need your help", I stated.

I told him, that once Seiya and I were married, he and I would go to the moon, and hopefully the kingdom was rebuilt. I would take my throne, and that would hopefully make him go there. I asked him if he was willing to go with me, and he of course said yes.

I knew if the others knew my plan, especially Seiya, they would try to talk me out of it. Plus I didn't want them in harms way. I don't want Striker in harms way either, but for some reason, I feel he needs to be here.

"So, you have become Queen, but it doesn't matter. You will not defeat me", Darkness laughed standing in front of us.

Striker was still holding my hand, and I felt brave knowing she was there. But a sudden wave of worry washed over me, as I felt them watching. Seiya was here, as were the others. I should have known they'd find me, but I needed to warn them to stay away.

"I am Queen, and I will defeat you", I declared holding myself steady.

"I have seen this vision before, the two of you standing there, willing to die. But I must admit, I was expecting the others to be with you, especially since you still don't have the power to win", he chuckled evily.

"If you are refering to my Senshi, if I need them, they will come, as will others, if needed", I stated, hoping Seiya understood.

"Well, you won't have the chance to call them", he stated sending an attack my way.

Striker pulled me into her arms, taking the hit for me.

"HA HA HA", Darkness laughed.

I stood, holding Striker in my arms.

"I'm okay Usagi", she smiled weakly.

I saw his army running towards us, so I let Striker go, and started fighting. She joined me. I wanted to call them, but didn't. I hadn't transformed, but fought hard, taking a few blows. I could feel blood running over my body, but never stopped. I have never wanted to fight before. I remember refusing to use the sword to kill Galaxia, but that was because she was a Sailor Scout. Darkness is evil, and must be destroyed. Plus I have much more to fight for now.

I saw Striker take a huge hit, knocking her to the ground. I ran to her, and held her, after I helped her to stand. Darkness and his army stood there, watching us, seeming pleased with themselves.

"Forever and always", Striker whispered weakly into my ear.

I looked at her, and saw the cresent moon on her forehead glow brightly, above her pained eyes.

Suddenly something stirred inside me. My mother said we shared something special, and we do. We both posess powers, from two different worlds. Seiya and I are married, and are from different worlds. His love makes me stronger. Our union is what rebuilt this kingdom. I had an idea.

I held her closer, placing my hand over her heart. She looked at me, with such warmth, that I couldn't help but smile. I then pulled out my moon crystal, and joined it with her Star brooch. She looked at me, and smiled, placing her hand over mine.

"MOON AND STAR UNITED MAKEUP", we cried together.

A bright light appeared, and I felt the two powers combine inside me. Striker was holding me, as we transformed together.

The light disappeared, and Striker stepped back to stand before me. She was still in her Starlight out fit, but the black had been replaced with white. She also had stripes on her collar, as well as a tiara over her forehead. I felt wings on my back, and looked to see I was also in a white version of my Starlight outfit, and my hair was still hanging free, and long. I felt stronger than I ever have.

"No it's not possible. That power was lost", Darkness cried.

"It will never be lost, as long as I hold both powers, and I have those who love me", I declared feeling powerful.

More of his army attacked, and together we fought them. The more we defeated, the more came. I was trying to make my way to Darkness, but all I could see was his army. I knew Striker and I could defeat them, but I want this over now.

"SCOUTS", I cried.

I saw their attacks fly past me, as I heard them come to fight. I saw Seiya, and realised Striker was fighting beside her, keeping her promise.

I was knocked to the ground, and I looked to see Darkness coming towards me.

I stood, feeling my heart pumping hard.

He didn't speak, as he stopped and stared at me. We attacked at the same time, causing an explosion of sorts, that sent everyone flying, falling to the ground, including us.

I laid there, feeling exhausted, when suddenly Striker stood above me.

"Usagi, get up", she ordered.

She helped me stand, and I saw Darkness starting to rise.

I closed my eyes, and started thinking about Seiya. Memories played out in front of me. Him sitting behind me at school, annoying me. Him with cake on his face. Watching him perform. When he revealed he was Fighter, and when Fighter protected me against Galaxia. That night in the bath, and seeing him hold Akihiko. Plus our wedding. So many memories. I felt my heart beat lovingly, feeling stronger.

"STAR AND MOON FOREVER SHINE", I cried with such passion and love.

The attack was so bright, and warm, as hit Darkness straight on.

I fell to my knees, watching him fade to nothing, leaving only his cloak. His army also disappeared.

I won.

SEIYA

We arrived on the moon, and waited for the Scouts. It was beautiful. I could see Earth, and thought about Akihiko. I know he is safe.

The Scouts arrived, and we headed towards the palace. Everyone was looking around, taking in the view.

We saw Odango and Striker standing there, in the courtyard. Darkness was standing before them, and I went to run to her, but Taiki and Yaten held me back. We hid in the shadows, watching.

I heard Odango say we would come if called, and I knew she knew I was here, and that she was telling me to stay back.

I gasped watching Striker take the hit for Odango, but Darkness's army attacked, and Odango and Striker started fighting.

I waited for Odango to transform, but she didn't. I couldn't do anything, but watch her body be torn apart.

Suddenly Striker took a huge attack, and Odango ran to her side, helping her to stand, then holding her. Odango pulled her closer, and I heard them speak as one. I watched them transform together, engulfed in a bright light. It faded, and both were standing there in white, Odango with her wings.

Darkness cowered, saying she was never meant to have that power, and Odango told him as long as she holds both the power of the Moon, and the Starlights, and has those that love her, it will never be lost. I know I will always love her.

His army attacked, and even though they were stronger, Odango cried for the Scouts.

We all went running, using our attacks. I saw Striker come to beside me, but didn't speak. Odango was knocked to the ground, and I watched Darkness walk towards her.

Suddenly they both attacked each other, and I felt myself flying through the air, landing on the ground. Striker ran to Odango, and helped her stand.

They stood there a moment, then Odango let off an attack, so bright, I could feel it's warmth and love.

She fell to her knees, as Darkness disappeared. She won.

I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Sorry Seiya, I didn't want to put you in danger", she sobbed resting her head on my shoulders.

"Odango, I was in danger of losing you. Please never do that again", I begged, kissing her gently.

Striker came, and knelt before us.

"Usagi, try it", he winked at her.

I had no idea what she meant, but I felt Odango's hand on my Star brooch, and I looked at her.

"Say it", she smiled.

I repeated the words she and Striker spoke, and felt the transformation. I was wearing white also.

"How?", I asked confused.

"Once we married, you gained the power of the Moon, as it's King", she smiled.

My heart beat proudly. She let her transformation go, and I helped her to stand. I let mine go, transforming into my male form. Taiki, Yaten, Striker, and the Scouts, walked away, leaving us alone.

"I really am sorry Seiya. I love you, and knew that I had to defeat him for us to be truly happy", she stated gently, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too, and I know why you did it, but from now on, I fight with you, okay".

"I promise", she smiled, as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

She kissed me passionately, and I felt myself getting lost in her touch.

"Usagi".

USAGI

I felt Seiya at my side, and I knew she wasn't happy with me.

I apologised, then Striker told me to try it. I thought Seiya could do it, so I asked her to say the words. I felt her transform, holding me. She was also in white, and looked beautiful.

I explained once we married, she gained the power of the moon, as it's King. We let our transformations go, and I apologised again, and he stated that he would fight with me from now on. I promised he would, feeling his loving touch, before I kissed him, letting him know we would always be together.

"Usagi".

I pulled away, turning to see Mamo Chan standing there.

"Mamo Chan, what are you doing here?", I asked stunned.

"I heard them say the Moon Kingdom was rebuilt, and I had to see it. We were happy here once, and can be again. Please Usagi, you will need someone to rule at your side. You know it has to be me", he stated hopefully.

"Seiya will rule at my side. We are married, and it is his right", I informed him, feeling proud.

"Usagi, you can't do this. Earth needs protecting. I need to be King to assure it's safety. You have to understand, I will never align myself with a Starlight. They have bought nothing but destruction with them. We almost lost Earth because of them, and you gave up our perfect future for one of them. I've tried to stop it, but you two insist on been together. My pride won't allow me to accept it. She isn't even a real man. Usagi, you know what must happen", he groaned frustratedly.

I could feel Seiya tense up at my side, with Mamo Chan's words, hurting him, and me. I knew what I had to do.

"I know about the letter you sent them, and if your pride won't allow you to align with a Starlight, then there is no future for us.", I stated.

"What?", Mamo Chan asked.

"I am a Starlight, as I posess their powers. I love Seiya, with all my heart, and the future King of this kingdom, is half Starlight. And if that is not enough for you, then maybe the fact it is because of them you have a home to protect will be. I could not have faced Galaxia without them, and you should respect them", I spoke proudly.

"Never", he replied forcefully.

"Scouts", I called.

I watched them walk towards me, followed by Taiki, Yaten and Striker. They stood before me.

"I ask you, here and now. Do any of you object to Seiya being your King?, or do you wish to serve another?", I asked them, holding Seiya's hand.

Haruka, Minako, Makoto and Hotaru, knelt before us, followed by Setsuna, Michiru and Ami. Rei looked at Mamo Chan, before finally kneeling.

"Seiya is our King", Haruka stated.

I turned to Mamo Chan, who was looking at me furiously.

"There is only two ways this will end. You pledge your allegiance, or I no longer protect Earth", I stated, hoping he would choose the first option.

I saw him look at Seiya, with anger, and I stepped in front of Seiya, as I felt his rose hit my arm. I stumbled back, as Seiya grabbed me, holding me steady.

"You have my allegiance", Mamo Chan sighed, kneeling before me.

I knew he threw it in frustration, and I believe he is finally under his own control.

I watched as Taiki, Yaten and Striker knelt before us, also, before I looked at Seiya and smiled.

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep leaving them, good or bad.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own characters: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya's and Usagi's son: Akihiko.**

**Created own evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

I couldn't believe Mamo Chan was there, and was demanding Usagi make him King, but I felt proud hearing Odango telling him I would rule beside her.

He said he would never align himself with a Starlight, and he didn't like hearing Odango was a Starlight, though it felt great hearing her say she couldn't have defeated Galaxia without us.

She called the Scouts over, and asked them if any of them objected to me being their King. I watched as they all eventually knelt.

Fear ran through me, when Odango told him, he either pledged his allegiance, or she stopped protecting Earth. She stepped in front of me, just as he threw the rose. It hit her arm, making her stumble. I held her steady, and he finally knelt before her, then Taiki, Yaten and Striker knelt before us too.

The Scouts took Mamo Chan home, with Taiki, Yaten and Striker following, leaving Odango and I alone.

"Are you always going to put yourself in harms way?", I asked her smiling.

"Probably, especially if it means saving those I love", she smiled in return.

She showed me around the Palace, and it was beautiful. She showed me the throne room, then led me to a bedroom.

"I think this used to be mine", she stated happily.

"Odango, don't you think it's weird that I'm King, but I'm really a Queen?", I asked shyly.

"Seiya I don't care what your title is, as long as your with me", she smiled, holding my face in her hands.

I moved to walk away, but she came stand behind me, wrapping her arms around me. I felt her rest her head on my back.

"I love you Seiya", she whispered.

I turned taking her in my arms, and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her fingers in my hair, and I lifted her up, then gently laid her on the bed. Her touch so gentle and loving, making me squirm with pleasure. She wanted me, just as I wanted her.

"Odango", I whispered.

"Yes", she replied, snuggling into me.

"You don't have to tell people who I am if you don't want to, I mean I will be King, just so it's not hard on you, having to explain the truth", I stated, feeling somewhat sad.

We were lying in bed together, and I was holding her in my arms.

"Seiya, I'm not ready to be Queen yet. I want to live on Earth, and just enjoy been with you and Akihiko, after all that's happened. I love you", she smiled, turning to face me.

I know she loves me, but I still can't help but wonder if she only loves part of me.

USAGI

It's been a month since I defeated Darkness, and life has been okay I guess.

We are all still living together, and it is great. Akihiko is getting cuter everyday. Yaten spoils him, and Taiki reads to him every night before bed. They love being Uncles/Aunts.

Striker is actually getting along with the others, which has made things easier. Though they do have their moments. I have spent alot of time with him. After been to the Moon Kingdom, he had alot of memories come back. He decided he wanted to be called Striker, since I gave the necklace to him. I was used to it anyway.

Seiya asked me about mine and Striker's past, so I told him about the night I thought he died, and the vision I had. He understood why Striker and I were so close. I also explained why Striker was able to transform with me. I believe he feels jealous when I am around Striker.

He has seemed distant since that night on the Moon. He has remained in male form, and refuses to change. I need to show him I love him, her, the real Seiya. I have tried, but nothing works. I'm beginning to think this is one fight I can't win.

He was lying beside me, in bed, with his back facing me. I wanted so badly to hold him, but knew he didn't want me to. I could feel tears building, and my heart breaking. I couldn't take anymore, so I got out of bed.

"Where are you going?", he asked, rolling over to face me.

"Anywhere but here", I snapped leaving the room.

I walked down the hall, and entered Striker's room. I walked over, and laid beside him.

"Usagi. What's wrong?", he asked worried.

"Seiya only thinks I love him when he is in male form. He won't change, ever since that night on the moon. I'm scared that I'm going to lose him", I sobbed.

He pulled me into his arms, and I cried into his chest.

"Usagi, Seiya loves you", he whispered sweetly.

"I Know, but he doesn't believe me. I need to get away. Will you come with me?".

"Of course", he smiled.

We talked for awhile, then decided to leave.

I got up, then went downstairs. I found a piece of paper, and started writing. I then placed it in an envelope, and walked back to my room. Seiya was asleep, so I placed the letter, on his bedside table, then left the room.

Striker was waiting outside for me, with Akihiko asleep in his arms.

We transformed, then left.

SEIYA

I decided to stay male for Odango. It's what she deserves, and what she needs.

Odango has tried to tell me she loves the real me, and has begged me to change, but I refuse.

I was lying with my back towards her, and I could sense she was angry. I wanted to hold her, but not as a man. I want to hold her, as the real me, but that's not what she wants.

I felt her get out of bed, rolling over to see her standing there.

When I asked her where she was going, she said she wanted to be anywhere but here.

I could hear the hurt in her voice, and I got up, and looked out the bedroom door. I watched as Odango entered Striker's room.

Am I pushing her away?, I thought, getting back into bed. I started crying, finally falling asleep.

When I woke this morning, Odango wasn't there. I went to get out of bed, when I noticed an envelope, beside my bed. I opened it, feeling scared, and read.

Seiya,

Yes you were in your male form, when I first fell in love with you, but it never stopped me loving you as Fighter. Even when I saw the real you, my love didn't stop, as It was never your appearance I fell in love with. I have tried to tell you, but obviously you doubt my love. Maybe I am not what you wanted, or maybe only half of you wants me. I have decided to leave, and Akihiko is with me, as is Striker. I feel I have no other choice, unless I can find a way to make you believe me. Maybe you can decide what you want, while I am gone. I would give up my powers, if it meant I could have you, but I fear you still wouldn't believe me. I will always love you, but I want you to be happy. I will miss you.

Love Always

Your Odango.

My heart broke, as I ran. I checked Striker's room, then Akihiko's, to find them gone.

I sat on Akihiko's bedroom floor, and cried.

I have pushed her away. I made her doubt my love, and now she is gone.

I stood up, and left the room, and as I walked back into my room, I noticed a note stuck to the door.

Seiya,

I will take them to Kinmoku.

Striker.

I ran downstairs to find Taiki and Yaten, in the kitchen. I told them what has happened, and after Minako wished us luck, we left.

USAGI

We arrived on Kinmoku, with my heart aching.

It was night time, and snowing, and I was really tired.

Akihiko was happy to see the Princess, though he was tired. We told Princess Kakyuu, why we were there, and she understood.

"Stay as long as you need", she offered sweetly.

I felt terrible been here, since it was Seiya's home, but Striker thought it might help.

We went to Striker's room, and put Akihiko to bed. I laid there, and waited till he fell asleep.

"I'm going to sleep in Seiya's room", I whispered to Striker.

He nodded, and smiled.

I walked across the hall, and slowly opened the door. As I entered, tears fell from my eyes, as I remember been here with Seiya.

I walked over to the bed, and slid under the covers. Memories started taking me back, to when we were happy. I snuggled into her pillow, which still carried her sweet scent, and let my tears fall, as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning, feeling lost. Seiya had filled my dreams. I was holding her pillow as I laid here thinking.

I decided to take a bath. Walking into the bathroom, I turned the taps on, and undressed. I hopped in, sinking beneath the bubbles. I closed my eyes, letting the tears run down my cheeks, as the pain in my heart grew stronger.

I felt someone in the bath with me, and opened my eyes to find Seiya there, still in male form.

"What are you doing here?", I asked confused.

"I came to find you", he stated smiling.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because you left, thinking I wouldn't", he laughed.

I didn't understand.

"Odango, I love you. I'm sorry I made you doubt that. I only want what is best for you, and never meant to hurt you. I have always worried that you only love part of me", he expressed honestly.

Suddenly a memory appeared, and my heart beat excitedly.

"Seiya I love you, and always have, but you don't believe me", I stated.

"Odango", he sighed.

I got out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around me.

"I will show you the truth", I told him, leaving, and walking to Striker's room.

I know what I have to do, but I need help.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**I created own characters: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko. Also created Usagi's new powers and attacks.**

**Created new evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

GONG GONG GONG

We arrived on Kinmoku, and I headed straight to Striker's room. He met me at the door, and informed me that Odango spent the night in my room.

I turned, and entered. I found her in the bath, with her eyes closed. I saw the tears stain her face, so I undressed, and joined her.

She opened her eyes, and asked me why I was there.

I told her I came to find her, and that I love her. I finally admitted to her, that I have always felt she only loved part of me.

She stated she loves me, and that I don't believe her. She then got out, stating she will show me the truth, and left.

I know she loves me, and she wants to prove it. I wish she could. I need her so much.

I spent the day with Akihiko. The others were busy, and I hadn't seen Odango since she left the room.

I wonder what she is doing?.

It was getting late, so I took him to the Dining room for dinner, but no one was there, so I ate alone.

I took him to Striker's room, and he was there. I put Akihiko to bed, then laid beside him till he fell asleep. I heard his little snore, then left the room.

I was entering my room, when Striker grabbed me.

"What do you want?', I asked turning to face him.

"I'm following orders, and you will do the same. Now change to your real self, and shower", he informed me forcefully.

"Why?", I huffed, folding my arms.

"Because the Princess asked", he smiled.

I shook my head, and went to the bathroom. I transformed to myself, then got into the shower, utterly confused.

What is going on?.

I dried myself, and entered the bedroom. Striker was standing there in her natural form.

She was wearing a red dress, that had long sleeves, and fell to just below her knees, slightly hugging her body.

"Where is Usagi?', I asked wondering.

"With Akihiko. I think she is going to bed", she smiled.

Now I'm really confused. I have to be myself, and Odango is going to bed. I wish I knew what was happening.

"There's a dress on the bed, put it on, and I will meet you outside", Striker giggled.

"What is going on?", I demanded.

She just smiled and left.

I walked over to the bed, and put the dress on. It was beautiful. It was white, with long sleeves, and clinged to my body, showing my figure off nicely, as it fell to the floor. I looked in the mirror, admiring the view. It felt great to be myself.

I brushed my hair, letting it fall naturally, and decided not to wear makeup. I put the heels on, that were next to the bed, aswell as my necklace, and headed outside.

I couldn't see anyone. It was dark, and as I looked around, I noticed a light in the distance. I walked towards it, realising a trail of candles, floated before me. They created a path which I started to follow.

I found myself in the garden, which was white from the snow.

I saw figures standing there waiting, and as I got closer, I realised who they were.

Taiki, Yaten, Striker, and Princess Kakyuu were waiting for me. Taiki and Yaten wearing dresses, matching Striker's.

I looked at them confused, taking in the scene before me. There were candles, lighting the edges of the snow covered hedges, that created a circle in the centre of the garden. I should have being freezing, but I wasn't.

"What's going on?', I asked shaking.

They stood there smiling, making me nervous.

"You look beautiful".

I saw Odango walking towards me. She was wearing that white dress, with long sleeves, that I'd seen in my dreams, with her hair hanging naturally, and she was truly gorgeous.

"Odango, I thought you were asleep. What's going on?', I struggled to say, as my heart was now racing.

"I told you I would find a way to prove I love the real you, so right here, right now, I am going to marry you again. But this time, I am marrying the real you", she stated smiling, as she came right up to me.

I felt her hands in mine, as I looked into her eyes.

"You once asked me, Am I not good enough?. Seiya, you have always been good enough, and always will be, so will you marry me?", she asked, beaming with love.

"Yes", I sobbed, with tears sliding down my face.

She wiped them away, then we turned to see Princess Kakyuu before us.

She performed the ceremony.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Odango was standing in front of me, repeating her vows from our first wedding, speaking with such passion. I repeated mine, struggling through the tears.

The Princess announced us married, then Odango kissed me, the real me, and I finally felt whole. She really does love me.

The others left us alone, after congratulating us.

Odango and I were sitting side by side, watching the snow fall in the candlelight.

"I can't believe you did that", I whispered.

"I told you I would do anything for you", she smiled.

I kissed her passionately, feeling my temperature heat up, just by her closeness.

"I have one more surprise", she whispered playfully into my ear.

She stood, and offered her hand, which I took, curious to know what she was up to. We arrived at my room, but she refused to turn the lights on, as she made me sit on the bed, then left me. She headed into the bathroom, as I sat waiting, for what seemed like forever. I finally heard the door open, and my heart beat hard, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly my lips, were taken in surprise, and as I went to pull her closer, I noticed something different. Oh my god she is in male form.

"Odango", I whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Seiya, you asked me once to show you, and this is the only time okay".

Odango's lips took mine again, as he removed my dress. I indulged in the touch, with my body rejoicing in the pleasure.

I had thought of asking her to do this, when we first married, but I didn't have to. I know I love women, but was always curious as to what it felt like, and I have to say, Wow.

She really will do anything to make me realise she loves me.

USAGI

It's been nine months since Seiya and I married again, and life has never been better.

We went home, and everything was perfect.

Minako and Yaten got married. Minako drove me crazy on the day. She was so nervous, and worried. I told her that we were technically going to be sisters, and that calmed her down. She looked beautiful, and Yaten was very handsome. It was a beautiful day, where Seiya acted as best man, and I maid of honour. Taiki and Seiya decided if Taiki ever gets married, Yaten makes the speech. They can sing in front of huge crowds, but hate making speeches. Go figure. Minako has also being offered a recording contract. She is so excited.

Taiki and Ami, have been on a few dates, but aren't letting on to anything. I hope they get together.

Striker refuses to find someone, saying he has all he needs. He has had offers, and I tried to talk him into it, but no. Well if he's happy, then I'm happy.

Akihiko is getting more like Seiya everyday, which she is quite proud of. He definitely has Seiya's balance, now that he is walking. I can't believe is one already.

As for Seiya and I, things couldn't be better.

I still think back to that day. Seiya sitting in the bath with me, and I remembered when she proposed. She was in her natural form. It was then that I had the thought to marry her again.

I'd asked Taiki, Yaten, Striker, and Princess Kakyuu to help, and they all agreed.

Yaten and I went shopping for the dresses, which was weird. Though we both agreed it was easier, than shopping with Minako. Taiki and Striker arranged the candles.

I put Striker in charge of making Seiya get ready, only because Yaten and Taiki wanted to help me get ready. Ans we had organised a maid to babysit.

They both thanked me for doing it for Seiya. It felt weird being with them, in our underwear, before getting dressed, but I enjoyed it also. The three of us promised never to mention it around Minako, or especially Seiya. I didn't really need to prepare, but I let them see me just listen to my heart, and appear how Seiya sees me. Yaten remembered it, and Taiki was amazed.

"I really need to thank the two of you, and apologise", I smiled awkwardly.

"What for?", Yaten asked curiously.

"I knew that Seiya would stand beside me, against Galaxia, but I didn't expect you too. I'm glad you did, and I do value your friendship, but I'm sorry I didn't speak to you, when I first arrived here. I was scared, and I hope that you forgive me, but I just wanted you to know you are both important to me. I couldn't have defeated Galaxia without you", I declared blushing.

"It was hard for us to stand beside you to start with, but we were proud to do it. You are a very special person Usagi, and I am glad to have met you", Taiki replied kindly.

"Yeah, and there is nothing to forgive. We understand why you didn't speak to us, but if anything like that happens again, please warn us, because dealing with Seiya's emotional crap gives me a headache", Yaten added smiling.

"I promise", I responded happily, as we headed out the door.

Waiting for her was nerve wrecking. I hoped she showed up, and agreed to do it. When she arrived, she was gorgeous, taking my breath away. I told her why she was there, and she agreed.

Princess Kakyuu performed the ceremony. Short and sweet, with those who knew the real her.

That night in her room, I transformed into my male form. She had asked me to show her once, and I told her I was only doing it the once. It felt weird experiencing such pleasure, in that form, but I let my heart and desire take control. I returned to myself afterwards, and slept beside her, hoping I finally proved how much I love her.

We agreed she would be in male form around Akihiko, when she performs, but other than that, she will be herself.

When we arrived home, they decided to reform Threelights. They started recording, until Seiya got sick. Actually, she is pregnant. I'm still getting over the shock.

So we are now waiting for our second child to arrive, and the best part is, she has had to be her real self. Even with her growing belly, I am still amazed by her beauty.

We've agreed she will be called Daddy, and we will tell them the truth when they are old enough to understand.

To keep it hidden from Akihiko, and others, we came back to Kinmoku. Just the two of us.

"I can't wait to teach Akihiko how to play softball", Seiya mentioned quietly.

I was sitting on the bed, with my back resting against the bedhead. She was resting against me, while I played with her hair. It always puts her to sleep.

"Hopefully you take it easier on him than you did me", I laughed.

"I just wanted to make it last as long as I could, plus it helped in the end", she yawned.

"And to think if we had lost, I wouldn't have been allowed near you", I smirked teasingly.

"I knew we'd win. Plus I would still have being around you, because you wanted to be around me also", she mumbled, sounding very tired.

"I must admit, I'm glad we won".

"It's weird thinking about all we have being through together", she yawned, snuggling in closer.

"I'm sure we have much more to go through, and we will always be together", I smiled, leaning down and kissing her hair.

She started snoring, and I laid back, staring out the window, with worry in my heart.

I had the feeling something was coming, and I know I will have to fight. I don't believe fighting solves anything, but I will always fight for my heart, and those who hold it. I have Seiya's love, and that is the one thing I can always count on, and nothing can come between us. I am finally happy, and it's all because of her.

**Somewhere**

"I will not fail again. I thought Darkness would succeed, but he was defeated by that Sailor Moon. She thought she was dealing with my master, when he was my apprentice. Not to worry. I think it's time the Starlights remember their darkest time. I will show them who Darkness really is, and not even the Moon Princess can help them. No one remembers that time, but me, and once Kinmoku is destroyed, I will destroy Earth. I have waited long enough".

**Well that's it for now. Working on a sequel, and I hope to hear your thoughts, good or bad.**


End file.
